DO NOT ENTER - Ketchup V1
by Teknogeddon
Summary: The story of a Vampire who loves hamburgers, blondes, and a good old fashion good time. NEVER FINISHING! PLEASE SEE REWRITE KETCHUP V2
1. Proof that dinosaurs exist

Before I begin to tell this story I do believe introductions are in order.

Hi. My name is Roxas Masaki. I'm Japanese and English descent that has lived in the quiet suburbs of Atlanta for quite some time now… sixteen years to be exact. We moved here when I was five and I haven't found the heart to leave this place.

I was getting ready for college when my life got literally turned upside down by the lanky redhead next to me on the couch, slurping on some ramen rather noisily because he can't quite fit a fork in his mouth while eating… why? I'll get to that later.

Anyway, his name is Axel Somethingertheother. He's had so many last names he just goes by 'Axel' now. He's tall with unreal spiky red hair and the most startling and hypnotic green eyes you'd ever see in your life on a sharp face with deep purple tattoos under each eye… teardrops I think. I'm not really sure what they're supposed to be…

He kind of acts like what he looks like- a clown. He's always kidding, sarcastic, and yet very blunt.

The interesting thing about Axel- he's a vampire.

Yup. You heard me.

Vampire.

The almighty blood suckers.

And I have one less than a foot away from me, slurping terribly on instant ramen noodles while watching Jeff Dunham.

Again. My name is Roxas Masaki… I'm a human. You know that saying 'once bitten twice shy'? Well it's a load of crap. Don't listen to it. I've been bitten by a fucking VAMPIRE a few times and I must say it's one of the most awesomely erotic things you can ever experience… if you come out alive that is.

Axel doesn't like humans that way though. So how does he live?

Well…

Rather than telling you everything now… how about I just tell you the story?

I call it- Ketchup.

Why? You'll find out.

Ah-HEM.

Now…let's start at the beginning… that would be… uh…

Hm….

"Axel when did we meet?"

He slurps up the last of his noodles and looks at me. "That's easy! It was exactly January 11, 2000 at 6:44 P.M. Monday."

I nod and then go back to telling my story.  
Monday, January 11, 2000 6:44 PM.

Yeah.

And what a Monday it was….

I was just flipping through television channels. No biggie right? I decided to give into the lack of something to watch, brainlessly staring at Fanboy and Chum Chum while sipping on my Coca Cola.

Hey. It's more interesting than People's Court or an exercise video with people that MUST be on steroids.

I could feel my brain cells committing suicide in my head from lack of use and depression when something smashed. LOUD. It had come from upstairs. I heard the KRSSSH… and then a WHUMP.

Naturally, with concern for my tiny knuckle headed neighbor Red, I went to check on her vacant apartment. The door had been knocked off the hinges… inside was a crumpled figure with a black jacket, lying over the couch like a dying animal, panting like one too. "Hello?" I asked.

The mound of black fabric sprawled over the couch like a beached whale didn't make a coherent reply. I called them a beached whale because the noise they made certainly looked like one. I can't explain how weird it sounded.

I thought the person might be injured, so I stepped in through the wrecked door and over to it. They were on their stomach, forearms holding them off the surface of the couch and hooded head down. Their entire body was shaking. "Are you okay?"

I reached out to touch him and the figure flinched away, head turning to face me with a snarl like a rabid dog. (Wow. That's a lot of animal references…) I took a step back and my foot crunched on something. Red's glass table had been completely smashed to pieces. I turned back to look at him, seeing nothing but glowing green irises. "Hello?"

"Get out," they hissed in a uniquely male tone.

"Are you… okay?"

"Get _out_."

I backed up and then rushed out the door and back down to my apartment. So I'm a pansy. Whatever. Call me what you want, that guy was freaky as hell.

The next day after browsing a few scholarship sites and applying for even more… I summoned up all my pansy ass courage and decided to try again. I slipped up the stairs and peeked into the door. It was weird to see him in the exact same position as the night before. He hadn't moved from that spot, only now his arm was draped over the edge of the couch, fingers curled on the ground and his invisible cheek plastered to the sofa cushion.

I lean down to try and see his face. I finally got the angle right and stared at the pale curve of his cheek, black lined eyes and a deep violet tattoo under fanned eyelashes. A few strands of bright red hair were stuck to his cheek in a few places. I guessed he was asleep… but there was something not right about how he was slept… he looked… dead.

I bit my lip and reached out to touch his shoulder. My fingertips brushed a soft leather and then my entire palm. He wasn't moving… not even the slightest movement indicating his lungs were working. I failed to speak, eyebrows drawn together as I knelt down in front of him, reaching up to check his pulse when the bright green eyes shot open.

For a timeless second, neither of us moved. His dilated pupils stared at me, surrounded by a vibrant lime green, not moving and not friendly. My lip quivered as I tried to speak, and the second I moved, he shot forward. One hand grabbed one side of my neck, the other my opposite shoulder and he pressed his lips to my pulse. For a moment it felt like a bad hickey… and then… nothing.  
It was like a shot of morphine, I was instantly drugged, unable to feel anything on my neck, just the brush of his hair against my face.

After a second or so, I'm not really sure, he released me, drawing back sharply and covering his lips with a gloved hand. He looked horrified. I let my fingers brush my neck and looked down at my fingertips to realize I was bleeding.

I can remember the last thing I thought was 'well… that's kinda weird' and then 'Ow' as my face collided with the floor.

I woke up to a pair of bright green eyes, and fire engine red hair in random spikes. "Santa?"

The now clear face screwed up, "What? Nevermind, Are you okay?"

His lips were, really red. Like… dried blood red. Then it hit me. I jumped away and scooted on my butt to try and get away from him. "What are you?"

He gave me a you've-got-to-be-kidding look and stepped over to me, grabbing my wrist and pulling me up to my feet. He grabbed my chin and my shoulder, turning my head forcibly to check my neck. "It didn't tear… you should be fine in a couple days. Shouldn't even scar."

I jumped away again, clamping a hand over my blood crusted neck in horror, a word spilling from my lips like a religious mantra. "Vampire."

"Hardly," he replied smugly. "I don't eat humans."

I stared at him like he was speaking Vietnamese.  
"You came to me in a time of severe weakness, I really couldn't help it."

I didn't move, staring at him.

He sighed, putting his hands on his bony hips and looking at the ceiling, his lips drawn into a tight line. "Look, I'm sorry. I really couldn't help it. You woke me up like that and all… I was starving."

Starving? "Did you… Am I…?"

"Relax kiddo, you're not dead. Not by a long shot. I didn't 'turn you' or some crazy ass cliché crap like that. Who do you think I am? Dracula?"

Well I hadn't been expecting that. "But you're…. you're a…"

"You're a vampire 'aaaah'," he mocked in a higher pitched fake girl voice. "Grow a pair kid, get with the program. I. DON'T. EAT. HUMANS." He paused and looked disgusted. "The adrenaline has a horrible aftertaste. It's just plain _nasty_."

I let out a shaky breath and continued to stare at him. "Then what… do you eat?"

"Hamburgers."

Okay. Now I was confused.

"No really," he said with a bright, fangy smile. "I love a good Big Mac oozing with ketchup and grease."

My face contorted to something close to horror as I resisted the urge to vomit my guts out on the floor right then. I was a vegetarian back then… and slightly germaphobic.

The idea of a heart attack on a bun oozing with tomato-salt and grease was like a horror movie to me. So it was no surprise that he drew away from me, looking confused and very concerned. "How can you not like a hamburger?"

I shook my head like crazy. "Vegetarian."

It was his turn to stare, jaw hanging open and eyes wide. "NO. You are a terrible excuse for a human being."

Gee thanks. I shook my head again, "Meat is disgusting."

"So are you. We're even."

I blinked at him. This was just weird. I was arguing with a vampire like a pair of old women.

"Speaking of a good hamburger… I could really go for one to get the taste of _you _out of my mouth." He tapped his finger on his chin for a moment looking me over. "I suppose since I nearly drained you; you're probably going to be dizzy… so call it a date. I'm buying you a double salad and a cookie."

"A cookie?" What am I? Twelve? A cookie was great but that was besides the point.

"How old are you? Fifteen? All teenagers love a cookie."

"I'm twenty you ass!" I bit out and suddenly, I was very dizzy. He had a point, I needed to eat something.

He put an arm around my shoulder and led me to the bathroom. "Let's patch you up first."

As he rummaged through Red's medicine cabinet of anti-depressants, sinus meds, and empty birth control packets (like she ever got laid), I moved my hair aside to view my neck in the mirror. The bite was in the shape of a perfect hickey, the skin slightly red and probably going to bruise. Four exact teeth marks were more inflamed and starting to scab over. The rest of the teeth were just a bruising imprint. Fucking brilliant. Everyone was going to think I had a thing for necking now.

Not to mention they'd think I had a date.

How can I get a date with a huge fucking HICKEY on my neck?

"Come here kid."

"Not a kid," I snapped, turning to see him straddling the toilet with some disinfectant in one hand and a bandage pinched in his other fingers.

"I'm about eight hundred, thirteen years old Shorty, to me you're a fucking baby."

I stared at him. "EIGHT HUNDRED?"

"Don't look so shocked, I'm actually pretty young. Now get you're scrawny ass over here so I can play doctor."

I glared at him and approached slowly until he grabbed my wrist and yanked me over to sit on the edge of the bathtub that was to his left. "Geeze, you act like I'm going to bite you." HAHA VERY FUNNY.

He tilted my head, "Hold still. I'm going to make it so it doesn't sting."

"Okay," I muttered. And that meant… what exactly?

He moved closer and something warm and wet moved across the bite marks. He drew back and gagged, "Nasty."

What. The. Fuck? "You did _not _just lick me."

"My saliva has selective chemicals in it. I can turn it into morphine."

I repressed a shudder as he seemed to be playing with his tongue, a grossed out look on his face. I didn't really need to know that he had not only licked my neck, but slobbered all over it like a dog. Nasty.

"Oh stop bitching."

"I didn't say anything."

He pointed a cotton swab at me with an accusing, but gentle glare. "Like HELL you didn't."

"But I _didn't_," I argued.

He shook his head with a slight huff and tore open a gauze bandage package with his teeth. I always needed scissors to get those motherfuckers open. Then again… he had razor sharp teeth. He continued working without noticing my stare.

After my ass went numb, he finally said I could move and automatically my hand clamped over a soft bandage. "If anyone asks, you had a run in with a squirrel."

Once again, I was staring at him. "A squirrel? First you're a vampire, now you're a squirrel?"

"If you say a dog or cat, they'll test you for rabies and it's not pleasant. Trust me. They'll also require a description and place and put down an innocent pet somewhere."

He had a point. But… "A squirrel?"

"_Fine, _you pick something to attack you."

I sat there for a moment; he made no notion to move until I decided. "A girlfriend?"  
He shrugged, "If you want to look like a pussy."

"I didn't say she attacked me. I'm saying she _bit _me."

He tilted his head back and laughed, and I mean _laughed. _Like it was the funniest thing in the world or something. "I'll take that as a compliment kiddo."

I glared at him again.

"What's your name anyway?"

It hit me, I didn't know his name either. "Roxas."

"Right-o Roxy. The name's Axel."

Axel. That wouldn't be hard to remember. It just suited him. "Don't call me Roxy. I'm not a hooker."

"Yet you say a girl gave you one hell of a _love bite_."

"If you think you're a girl that's fine with me."

He drew back, "Hey now." After he failed at a comeback he stood up and offered a hand. "I'm going to call us even and buy you a salad. Let's get this over with."

So that's how a scored a date with a redhead vampire named Axel.


	2. Airhead Anyomous

I found myself sitting at a table, jaw hanging, fork in hand and staring at it him as he tore through this HUGE ass quadruple stacked Big Mac. His long, sharp fangs were barely visible as he bit into the burger over and over.

He looked over at me, pausing for a moment to swallow and say. "Something the matter."

I looked down at the greasy wrapper that was dotted with ketchup, mustard, mayo, and barbeque sauce. "How can you _eat _that."

He smiled, "I open my mouth, move the food closer, take a bite, chew, and swallow."

I glared at him. "I didn't ask you to be a smart ass."

"Nobody asked you to be a prude." I drew back and stabbed my salad with my fork. I shoved a bite into my mouth to prevent me from saying anything. "DAMN Rox. What'd that salad do to you?" He grinned, the fangs were gone for now. He just had some sharp looking canines.

"A rabid, mutated squirrel broke into my neighbor's apartment and bit me," I hissed.

He chuckled, grabbing his coke. "Hey… want to see something neat?"

I watched him as he looked the cup over, and around the room for people and surveillance. "Okay… check this out." He opened his mouth slightly and I could see the full length of his fangs. They had to be like… a couple inches. It scared me shitless to know those had been in my _neck_ and I swallowed involuntarily.

He suddenly tilted his head and bit into the cup's side, closer to the bottom. I watched for a moment, and he released the cup and sat it down. I picked it up and shook it. There wasn't even _ice_. He grinned at me. "One of my many talents."

I turned the paper cup over and looked at the four bit marks, rather larger than the ones on my neck I could see into the empty cup with them. "Hey Roxas, you look like you've seen a ghost."

I looked up sharply at him to find him leaning over the table with a cocky grin, Big Mac in hand. I frowned and resumed murdering my salad after setting the cup back down. He bit into the heart-attack, lard and meat before leaning back and looking out the sliver of a window that was available between his seat and the booth behind him. We sat in the corner, meaning there was only a small five inches of window to view out of.

He nibbled on his burger with a soft expression, green eyes flickering over passersby with a wistful expression. I watched him, he was perfectly still, not even breathing as he took very small bites of the quasi-meat so his fangs didn't show. The light filtered in over his lap, somehow missing his face, illuminating everything around him. It made him almost seem, dark and mysterious.

Then again, this was the same guy who said I was attacked by a squirrel. Looking at him now, he almost seemed as ancient as he said. Finally he made a soft noise and turned back to me. "Something wrong?"

I shook my head and looked down, poking my croutons with a fork. I heard the soft brush of fabric as he leaned forward and the crinkle of wrapping as he began eating like before. A splash of ketchup on the table, missed by the wrapper, drew my attention away from my salad. I got a paper towel and wiped it up before neatly folding it into itself and setting it aside.

"You're one weird little dude, you know that?"

I looked up at him. "You're the least scary vampire I've ever heard of."

He lifted his chin slightly, "Tell that to your neck."

He flashed me a smile and walked away to throw away his trash. He finished that monster?

I ate my vegetables and sipped at my water as I waited for him after cleaning the table. He eyed the perfectly clean table for a moment before shaking his head and sitting back down. I pretended not to notice.

"So since you're twenty, I guess that's a no to the cookie?"

I glared at him, over a bite of tomato and iceberg lettuce.

He lifted a hand to reveal a perfectly wrapped chocolate chip cookie. "I guess this will just go to waste then… such a shame."

He faked a move to get up, I knew he really wasn't going to, but I snatched the cookie away regardless, sitting it down beside my water. "Fucking moron."

He smiled at me and revealed another cookie. He unwrapped it and bit off an edge, never taking his eyes off me. "Finish eating your cow food."

I glared at him again.

"Okay okay, ass food."

I nearly snapped my fork in half as he grinned at me.

"I'm talking about the donkey," he said like he was talking to a little kid. "Silly Roxas."

I finished my food and grabbed my water bottle and cookie after disposing of the containers. I had to use five napkins to touch the trashcan lid, and Axel chuckled at me from afar as it proved difficult for me. He slid out of the booth and fished something out of his pants pocket, pulling out a pair of headphones. "Want to listen?"

I shook my head furiously.

"Roxas, I can't carry germs. I have no pulse. The disinfectant earlier was for the airborne viruses."

Still. It could have had earwax or a hair or something on it. Gross. I shook my head, "No thanks."

"Suit yourself."

He started to walk off. "Wait a minute."

He paused, looking over his shoulder with one earphone in. "Yeah?"

"Where are you going?"

"Out," he said simply. "You think because I'm a vamp I don't have things to do?"

This drew some odd looks from other people in the fast food restaurant. I stood there looking at him for a moment before bravely declaring, "I'm going with you."

He turned around fully and cocked his head to the side, leaning back slightly with his hands in his pockets and the heel of his left shoe balance in front of him. "What's this Roxas? You have interest in my life?"

Like you have a life. You're dead moron. "You started this, you'll take responsibility."

"I fed you didn't I?"

"That doesn't make up for the mark on my neck, just the dizziness."

This drew more looks from the people around us. I was beginning to get nervous. My long forgotten anxiety flaring up. Axel shrugged. "Suit yourself; don't say I didn't warn you though."

"Besides," I muttered, taking his side as we walked outside. "I can't have you collapsing on someone else's couch after you break their door down."

"Oh yeah… that. I'll have to pay for that won't I?"

"Red's table wasn't cheap either. If anything gets stolen, it's on you."

He waved a hand of dismiss. "No one will break it. A vampire's pad gives humans the creeps. No one that doesn't live there won't go near the place."

"I suppose they won't notice the door off its hinges either?"

"Probably," he said with a shrug. "Doesn't bother me. They won't go in, they won't call the cops either."

"You sound so sure."

"I am sure. Like I said. A vamp pad sends off a vibe to humans, they just steer clear."

I turned that over in my head a few times. How had I managed, with my pansy ass courage then?

"I was asleep." He answered.

"Huh?"  
"The vamp vibe won't work on insiders if I'm present and asleep."

Did he just….? No. That's too crazy even for a vampire. I glanced upward at his grinning face and the earphone. Not even vampires could read minds right? Too out there. I could make out Remedy by Little Boots coming out of his loose headphone. This amused me a little.

To make it worse, the bounce in his step and slight head bob were in perfect synch with the beat. I resisted the urge to laugh at did a spin on the side walk and caught back up to me with a slight jump. He was absolutely enthralled.

He grabbed my shoulder and directed me into an alleyway. He ducked through the area, stepping over a half dead hobo with booze and back into the street. Axel seemed to calm, taking out his headphone and looked around nervously as people filed by. "Where is he?"

He looked around and I followed his eyes, trying to spot whatever he was looking for. My eyes paused on a guy laying on a bench. He had silver hair, very expensive and ornate clothing. Something was strange about him, just like Axel in the window, he almost seemed… ancient as he stared up into sky. "There he is," Axel mused, crossing the street with ease.

I followed him as he approached the very figure I was staring at.

" 'ello Riku."

The silver haired guy looked over to Axel's towering figure that was slightly leaned over him. "Axel," he greeted on a low breath before sitting up and turning his bright, neon sea green eyes on me, hidden by dark frames. Without warning he turned to Axel and said, "You bit him."

I drew back on a gasp, Axel shrugged. "Nasty as hell too. I didn't mean to."

"Sora will be so disappointed in you Axel."

"I didn't _mean _to," he defended. "He just 'poof' and there he was, I even warned him!"

"In his defense, he did warn me. I came back the next day anyway." I muttered slowly, reaching up to cup the bandage in my palm. "It's both our faults at worst."

Riku's amazingly bright eyes examined me surreptitiously, shielded by a set of deep black sunglasses. "He seems safe enough. I can't get any bad vibes off him."

Axel's shoulders relaxed, I wondered why. Had I ever given him a reason to be on edge? He was more dangerous than I by far.

"I assume you've come to report in?"

"And I need to speak to Namine'."

The names were utterly confusing, were all these people… different, like Axel? Were they all vampires? Riku looked back to me, sliding off his sunglasses to reveal eyes even brighter than I had originally thought. My breath caught in my throat as centuries of wisdom looked me in the eyes and straight into my very being. For a timeless moment, I couldn't move, entranced by the awesomeness that was before me. Axel's hand dropping down on my shoulder drew me out. "That's enough Riku. There's no reason to soul rape him."

Riku's gaze slowly slid over to Axel and the redhead smiled wolfishly at him. "Soul rape?" I muttered softly.

"Riku here isn't vamp. He's called a Soul Seer. He can read Auras. Through your eyes he can see your very soul."

The male said nothing, Axel seemed to push me past him. "Come on," he said gently. "See you later Riku."

I looked over my shoulder to see him put his glasses back on and look away with a slight nod as we walked into an alleyway that Riku was sat in front of on a bench. We stopped in the middle of it and I looked around. At first glance I noticed nothing unusual about it, just a space in the wall, a small dead end. Axel walked into the cut out and left me standing there gawking as he took a left.

After about thirty seconds he popped his head out from around the corner with a puzzled expression, "You coming?"

I came out of my trance, expression hard and began tailing him again. The pathway was pretty small, accommodating only one person's width but could be accessible by a line if needed. I became aware that it was getting darker and darker, I could barely see Axel in front of me. "Ax-"

I collided into his tall form. "Sorry," he chuckled, "here."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out something, with a snap, a lime green glow illuminated a small area around us dimly, barely enough to see. "A glow stick?"

I think he shrugged. "I like to Rave. And they always come in handy in some way. Like now," he smiled.

I held onto the glowing green stick for my life, staring up into his flashing green eyes. They seemed… brighter in the darkness. "I take it you can see?"

"Just fine." He said smiling. "Anyway, we've got a date with destiny, let's head out."

He turned back around and continued down the gently curving stairway. The walls seemed to reverberate slightly, and slowly I could make out music. It was nothing like I listened to; Axel reached up and removed his earphone, tucking it away as we finally reached the bottom of the stairs, a door separating us from the pound of bass and guitars. He turned back to me and took the bandage off my neck. I reached up but he grabbed my hand. He then took the glow stick from me and shoved it in his pocket. "Stay close to me, don't let anyone touch you. My scent and the bite mark should be enough, but someone might try for it. Screaming does no good down here. If someone talks to you, act zombiefied and say _exactly '_my master brought me here'. Do you understand?"

I started up into concerned illuminated green eyes. I nodded slowly. "My master brought me here."

He smiled and ruffled my hair, still looking nervous. "Don't say anything else. Have no emotion and no will of your own. But if they touch you- open a can of whoop ass on them if you can."

I smiled, it was hard not to, obnoxious or not. His eyes darkened for a moment and his expression dropped. Then it occurred to me, that was the first time I smiled at him. It probably shocked him. I rose back up turning to the door. "Don't lose me, stay as close as possible."

I nodded, "Right."

He tensed and put his hand on the door, after a moment, it opened and he walked into pure darkness. I followed quickly, stepping into a room of dancing women and men alike, strobe lights, the smell of blood and sex lingering in the air and smoke scarring the walls. Axel walked along the edge and I was nearly touching him I was so close. I could hear people screaming and realized it was nothing abnormal here… A live band was on a small circle stage in the center of the room. A man with impressive topaz wings, spiked brown hair, and ice blue eyes had the microphone; a small girl had the guitar, silver wings and elaborate tattoos on her white skin with short cut silver hair. It seemed odd until they turned to each other, matched in stares, wings wrapping around each other and then they vanished with a flurry of feathers. The song had been familiar…

An announcer with wolfish features appeared on stage and introduced the next singer. A sultry woman with a body women would kill for took the demonic looking microphone and started singing a song that made my body feel heavy. My hand was on Axel's back, and I would have fallen if not for it. He seemed to sense this and brought me in front of him, a slight curse on his lips and a hiss of distaste.

My body felt heavy and I stumbled to stay upright, Axel helping. "Bitch," he said quickly as he helped me to my feet and led me along. Finally we came upon some kind of door, Axel put his hand on it and then pushed me through with him in tow. The music was gone instantly and I felt lighter but disoriented. He helped me down on a small couch and knelt down on one knee in front of me. I cradled my head in my hand. "Whatwasthat…?" I muttered huskily.

"Succubus," he explained. "They use their bodies and voices to lure in humans and eat their souls. That one wasn't luring, but disabling." He brushed the hair from my forehead with actual concern and bit his lip. "You okay? That's a pretty big hit to a human."

"I'll be fine," I slurred, trying to stand up, but I faltered and fell into him. He sat me back down.

"Bullshit, stay right here… you're safe. If anyone here asks, you're with me okay?"

I nodded weakly and laid down on the sofa with his hand guiding me. He rushed off as I struggled to keep my eyes open. I didn't even hear or see him come back. "A human Axel? What were you _thinking_?" a girl's voice.

My breath was slow and heavy, I opened my eyes… but… I whimpered and started to flail a little. "I can't… I can't see…"

Axel's warm hand was on my shoulder. "Calm down. Close your eyes."

I did as I was told and felt a small, cool hand on my head.

"You can open them," a girl said as the hand retreated.

I opened my eyes to see an angel. She had deep sapphire eyes and blond hair draped over one shoulder, pale skin, and a white dress. A serene expression on her face. "Am I dead…?"

There was bark of laughter, "What is it with humans?" Axel sneered, leaning in behind her. He looked like the devil in comparison.

"You shouldn't have even brought him Axel," she snapped, turning to him. He drew back with his hands up in surrender. "He insisted. Besides aren't we all about peace with humans anyway?"

She rolled her eyes. I sat up slowly, my head throbbed, but it was just a slight headache from the music. "Where am I?"

"Welcome to the secret organization of otherworlders that want peace kiddo."

"Peace?"

"This is Naminé. She's like the counselor."

I nodded to her and she nodded back, "It's a pleasure to meet you Roxas."

She knows my name? Creepy.

"Not really kid," Axel said. "Nam's a Feary."

She turned to him with a gasp, looking between us with wide yes. "Did you just…?" She shook her head. "Axel we need to talk."

She stood up and grabbed him, towing him away somewhere and closing the door, leaving me alone with a smirking stranger with a bible. I looked at him as he chuckled. "Not often a human and vampire share a mind link…"

"What?" I blurted. He lowered the bible to reveal deep blue eyes and spiky brown hair.

"Can't believe that moron didn't notice I was sitting here."

I stared that this strange figure, he was wearing thin, diaphanous cloth in white that floated around him slightly. "What are you?" I blurted unceremoniously.

He laughed, a soft and gentle sound. "You're a curious one, I'll give you that." He stood up and a pair of great white wings spread behind him. "I'm a fallen angel."

I stared. "Holy crap."

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "You can call me Sora."

I gaped at him, a fucking _angel!?_ Are you fucking SHITTING me? That's like…. Like… like… HOLY HELL MAN! "I'muh… uh…..uhmmm."

Sora smiled at me. "Nice to meet you too Roxas," he said, sitting back down as his wings folded carefully behind him.

There was momentary silence as I stared at him, open mouthed and Sora smiled. I finally shook my head and came out of my shock with a decent apology. He laughed. "It's okay."

He motioned a hand and suddenly he was right beside me, casually checking out my neck where Axel had sank his teeth into me. He frowned. "Got you pretty good didn't he?"

I covered it up with my hand shyly. "yeah…"

He shook his head, and moved my hand, placing it under his own on the couch. "It's a bittersweet thing, Axel looks much healthier than he has in decades."

"What do you mean?" I asked softly, avoiding eye contact.

"Axel _needs _blood; he's a vampire after all. He denies his otherworld existence and supplements himself with meat and other things. It's not exactly healthy for him. It's why he's so thin. He was always thin, but now he's practically a rail. Once upon a time, Axel could have taken on an empire of otherworlders and been fine… since he went off blood he can barely take one."

Sora's eyes wandered off. "If he really has established a link with you, it could be a really good thing for him."

"Link?" I repeated. "What link?"

"Axel is reading your thoughts…" Sora said slowly. "It's not something vampires or humans can do naturally, but he's reading you like an open book." He paused, licking his lips. "It had a very big meaning in our society."

"Like what?"

Sora caught my eyes with a bright smile, "In time I think you two will figure it out."

I frowned, that meant he'd be sticking around. I opened my mouth to speak but the door opened and Axel stumbled out looking like a retard on crack. "NO!"

"Axel please listen!" Naminé said, floating on a pair of deep blue butterfly wings that looked like the cosmos had been locked in them. "PLEASE!"

"You're NUTS! You're fucking off your fucking rocker!"

Sora smiled and leaned into me, whispering. "Looks like Naminé broke him the same news."

"YOU!" Axel rasped, pointing at Sora. "ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

"No such thing," Sora said smiling. "Now calm down."

Sora stood up, and walked up in front of him as Axel wildly tried to choke out something. "You're crazy." He whimpered. "_crazy."_

Sora smiled and led him away. "Time for your report Axel…"

The redhead went limp and Sora led him away. Naminé sat down beside me, blowing a strand of hair from her face. "He's always been so-…"

"Sarcastic, annoying, obnoxious…" I supplied to her.

"_AXEL_." She hissed, throwing her hands in the hair as her wings fluttered behind her for a moment. She leaned onto her arms at her knees and said nothing. I took the pause to look around. The walls were off white, lined in a black border. A large symbol was on the opposite wall to the door. The couch was gray, as were all the chairs. The doors were a strange translucent-liquid off white and looked like part of the wall, except the entrance, which was deep crimson.

I liked this room. It was… clean. I instantly relaxed with a soft smile. I liked this room a lot. Namine let out a sigh and stood up, walking back to her liquid door thing, "Roxas…" She paused, looking over her shoulder at me. "What you and Axel have is very special. Very important. And Very very illegal. It's rare and beautiful." She turned to give me a melancholy expression. "Please don't let it escape. _Please._"

If I knew what she was talking about, I would have agreed on instant.

But I had no idea… so I stared at her as she turned away and went inside her room.

I stood up and looked around the room. Not a speck of dust, the chairs were built into the ground, and the walls were made of glass. It was perfect for a germphobic like me.

Someone walked through the door, a boy in tow. The guitarist from earlier stared at me. "Roxas?"

I looked at her for a moment. "Do I know you?"

She let go of the boys hand and suddenly… changed… as she walked towards me. Before I knew it, my neighbor Red was standing in front of me. "What are you doing here?"

"I found a vampire in your apartment…?" I said slowly, gaping at her.

"WHAT?" She snapped. "Axel was in my _house_?"

I nodded nervously, eyes flickering to the male in the background he looked rather uncomfortable.

"I'll beat him later," she hissed, turning back to her tense companion as she shifted back into the exotic creature. "What are you? Have you always been…?"

"It's kinda illegal for us to reveal ourselves without reason," she said smoothly. "But I'm still Red. I'm an Alaghamorean."

"A what?"

"Shape shifting Archangel," she said calmly. "Very rare. This is my mate, Javid."

He made a curt wave.

"He's a siren. So it's not like I can say anything about being illegal. Us together is like a Nazi and a Jew."

I blinked. Red never striked me as the type to break rules.

"But you can't help who you're true love is," she said smiling. "And I do love him. We joined this group so we could be together."

He smiled at her and she turned to peck his cheek with a kiss. "Javid this is Roxas. He lives upstairs to me."

"So I gathered," he said, offering his hand.

I stared at it for a moment. She made him put his hand down. "He has a thing about touching. Germs actually."

Javid cocked an eyebrow at that. "Alright... where's the boss?"

"Yeah…" she mused. "Where is Sora?"

"Sora's the _boss_?" I blurted.

They stared at me for a moment. "You met Sora?"

I nodded weakly. "Yeah… he said Axel and I had some kinda mind link thing…"

"Really?" Javid said quickly. "That's amazing!"

Before I could ask, Axel staggered out, Sora smiling in tow. "Meta, Vayu. So good to see you two." They smiled.

"Who?" I asked.

"Our real names," Red said smiling. "I'm Meta. He's Vayuthoryn. Vayu for short."

My brain just sizzled and oozed out onto the floor somewhere…. Has anyone seen it?

"You're taking this very well," Sora said simply. "Finding out you've been in close counter with our kind for so long and you're not screaming… well done Roxas."

"I'll get with you later," Red-Meta hissed at Axel.

He smiled weakly and collapsed into a couch.

"I hope we meet again soon Roxas…" Sora said grinning as he escorted Vayu-Javid and Meta-Red away. In a second it was just Axel and I again. The redhead looked partially dead.

"My afterlife sucks…" he muttered weakly.

I sat down in a chair near his head. "You're friends are interesting…" I said dumbly.

He smiled and reached up to brush my shoulder with his fingers. "You haven't seen half of it. C'mon."

He rolled onto his feet and waited for me to take his side. "Remember what I told you to say?"

"My master brought me here?"

"Yeah that- just making sure. The next place I'm taking you, you won't need it. But you will for a moment."

He led me back through the entrance and into a group of people. The music was killer and then he quickly rounded a couple corners and pushed me through another door. Here, there was a different kind of music. Smoother, I found that I liked it. I could see masses of bodies dancing to the music. There were no screams of terror. Just a group of semi-people having some fun. "This is the dance room of the peaceful!" Axel yelled over the voices. "We're both free to be ourselves here!"

A new song struck on and Axel pushed me into a group of people that were dancing. Rubbing and touching, it freaked me the hell out. "Loosen up blondie. I'll give you a sterilizing shower when you go home!" Axel yelled, somewhat dancing behind me. He reached up and undid his jacket, taking it off and throwing it on a chair on the outside of the floor.

I could make out the lyrics as Axel started dancing like an idiot. I looked up to see a mullet haired blonde with wolf ears perched on his head and a _tail _singing the song. This microphone was shaped like a yin-yang.

"_Here we go again. I kinda wanna be more than friends… So take it easy on me, I'm afraid that you'll never satisfy. Here we go again, we speak like animals we play pretend. You're just a cannibal, and I'm afraid I won't get out alive. Boy I won't sleep tonight." _I noted dully how fitting the lyrics seemed to be. Axel bumped into me with his hip and took my hands, forcing me to dance a little by moving my arms around. I laughed at his attempts and started shuffling my feet a little. _"Uh Oh, I want some more. Uh Oh, what are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight. Uh oh I want some more, Uh Oh, what are you waiting for!? What are you waiting for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight…" _

"Hey Axel! Who's the prude human!?"

"His name is Roxas!" He yelled back to a sultry blonde with strange, antenna like bangs. "Roxas this is Larxene. She's another Succubus."

She waved and then went back to dancing. Insulted, I went a little wild and actually started dancing. I was _not _a prude! Axel laughed and danced along, minus the random pelvic thrusts he seemed to throw in wherever possible.

"_Here we are again, I feel the chemicals kicking in. It's getting heavy and I wanna run and hide. I wanna run and hide. I do it every time. You killing me now, and I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you! Uh oh!" _The main chorus came back on and I went absolutely nuts. I threw my pride out the window and let it fall out fifty stories into a vat of acid. I started disco dancing with Axel in tow, doing the moonwalk. He's been around for all the dance moves, so I guess it makes sense he'd know it all by heart. Still, not to be shown up, I threw it into overdrive and showed my best. "_What are you waiting for!? Take a bite of my heart tonight… Uh Oh, what are you waiting for!? What are you waiting for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight…" _When the music suddenly slowed down, Axel took my hands and did a fast paced slow dance, grinning all the while. I completely lost track of the lyrics, staring up at him. Then the music came back to its original pace and he spun me out, letting me go back to my own thing of making a fool of myself in the company of mythical creatures. "_Here we go again._ _What are you waiting for!? Take a bite of my heart tonight… Uh Oh, what are you waiting for!? What are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? What are you waiting for!!! Here we go again! Take a bite of my heart tonight!_" The song ended, leaving me slightly disorientated as to what it said. Axel threw his fist in the air with a scream of pleasure and a name. "WHOOOOOOOOOO DEM!!!"

The wolf-like singer bowed and pointed to him with a bounce and stepped to the back of the stage. He motioned with his hands the crowd lowered theirs. I watched, wide-eyed and open mouthed as my singer made a running jump, shifting, and the landed nearby Axel and I as a dirty blonde wolf with jeans in its mouth. He shifted back into a human and put on the jeans without care. They were loose and I was face to face with sweat slicked, taut muscle.

"Hey Axel! I haven't seen you in ages!" They clasped hands and did a quick man-hug. "Who's the cutie with all the disco moves?"

"Roxas," I said smiling. "You're a great singer!"

"Thanks Roxie!" He said ruffling my hair. I went board rigid. Almost feeling his sweat spread across my scalp. It was like… ants. Gross as HELL. I matted my hair back down furiously. Axel frowned. "Oh crap. You set him off."

"I did what?" He asked, confused.

I was clawing at my hair now, it was _disgusting_. Like little ants crawling all over my scalp, scratching and itching and and ARGH!!! Axel's hand on my back pushed me away and the werewolf singer followed as a new band came onstage. Axel was scratching his head for some reason, repeatedly running his fingers through his spikes and shaking them out. Demyx was instantly curious about this. "Hey!" Axel yelled at someone. "Do me a favor and rinse him!"

The unknown figure walked over and held up a hand. Dem's wolf ears drew back and he rushed away. "I had a bath last week!"

Axel held me steady as I looked up to see water collect in the person's hand. And then I was blown back by a stream of water and completely soaked. "Thanks…" Axel muttered, dripping on me.

The girl with blue hair down her back smiled and walked away with a shrug. I marveled at how much better that made me feel. Axel heaved a sigh. Dem sneaked back up to us. "Sorry about that… whatever I did."

"It's alright Demyx; Rox is just a bit germphobic. He doesn't like people touching him…"

Axel's hair obsession had ended at the same time mine had. It was weird. Demyx smiled brightly at us, tail wagging behind him. "It was great to see you Axel and all but I gotta run! Boys to catch and girls to chase!" He winked before shifting again, grabbing his jeans in his teeth before taking off. The redhead laughed.

"So did you have fun Blondie?" he asked.

I looked up and smiled slowly, nodding. "I could go for a real shower though."

"Understood," he said smiling. "Back to the apartments we go. It's getting late anyway."

"What time is it?" I ventured.

"'Round four somethin'," he said slowly.

"Really? That late?" I asked as he grabbed his jacket and put it back on.

"Yeah…" he muttered, walking back to the entrance to the wonderful room. "Back to being a zombie Rox."

I nodded and stepped into line behind him, he gave me a thumbs up and walked through. I sighed and followed him. The masses of people seemed sedated now, moving slowly and grabbing at eachother. Axel frowned and walked on the outskirts again, watching them all.

Not closely enough though. Someone reached out and grabbed me. I automatically slapped their hand away with a yelp of shock and found myself being tackled by another vampire. "AXEL!!!!" I shrieked, flailing around like a beached fish. Someone sank their teeth into my wrist and I screamed blood murder. "_**AXEEEEEEEEEELLLL!!!!" **_I couldn't see him. Just random faces and flashes as the strobe lights flickered over me. Faces, claws, fangs, wings, tails, hands, arms… Nothing made any sense and I was going into a panic as they kept touching me. I screamed and screamed to no avail; over and over I was screaming his name. Then there was a loud screech over the microphone. They all dropped away and I scrambled to my feet, badly beaten and bit in several places. I was disoriented and couldn't make out anything as I collided into someone's chest. I began thrashing around again.

They were talking to me, but I couldn't make it out as a jacket was thrown over me and I was picked up. Suddenly the entire world was a flash and I was somewhere quiet, another person with me. The mystery person grabbed me and shoved something into my ears, headphones. Music began pounding into my head… Cosmic Castaway… I flailed around, trying to pull them out and warm arms wrapped around me, covering my face and holding me steady with a gentle rocking motion. All I could hear was the music and I found that mildly comforting. The blindness and rocking motion calmed me down further and I eventually stopped fighting. I was shaking something terribly, aching all over. I clung onto the person and pulled back slowly so they knew I wasn't trying to run. I found myself looking at a horrified set of lime green eyes. He took out the headphones and let the ring of my ears from the loudness fade.

"I thought you left me…" I choked.

He shook his head and pulled me into him, lifting me up and carrying me. I found that I was wrapped in his dark jacket, warm and surrounded by the scent of cologne and some sweat. It was too comforting to disgust me. "Close your eyes for a second."

I did as told, and then found my skin being warmed by sunlight. I opened them as I looked out to find us in the ally way. Apparently vamps could move fast, just like in the movies. Axel gave me an unsure look and walked out to Riku. The silver haired seer was still there. "Got into the blood bath?"

"They got to him," Axel corrected.

Riku cocked an eyebrow. "That's not good. They're getting more vicious each day that passes."

Axel said nothing and walked towards the apartment. People were staring at us, but he didn't seem to care. They were only humans after all. It was not good for him, but Axel didn't seem to care as he walked briskly onward without a passing glance. I leaned into him, shaking like crazy and closing my eyes as I pulled the cool jacket around myself. He made a sharp turn and then we out of the sunlight, the sound of a paper floating loosely around. "This is your apartment?"

I opened my eyes, I guess I didn't lock the door…. "Yes…"

"Where's the bedroom?"

"To your left. Second door."

He shut the door with his foot and walked directly there. He opened the door carefully and sat me down on my mattress where I curled up into myself and shook like a leaf? Slowly I began to look at myself. My arm was covered in bite marks and bruises… how long had they had me? I moved to take off the jacket but Axel stopped me, shaking his head with a serious expression. Oh God… did I have a gaping hole in my gut or something? Was I a zombie? A vampire? Oh god. Oh shit…

"You're fine…" Axel said slowly, keeping eye contact with me. "Just really badly banged up."

I looked at him.. he looked… drained… exhausted… "You don't look s-so good."

He managed a weak smile. "I'll be fine. Just need to eat something… you on the other hand need to get some rest…"

He guided me down to my pillow gently and began to walk away went I shot out and grabbed him. He sat down, not needing a further explanation. I closed my eyes forcibly; they didn't want to stay closed because I kept seeing flashes of what happened. I didn't really know what happened exactly… but I didn't like it…

Axel laid down beside me, rubbing my back with his large, warm hand. "It's okay Roxas… I'm here."

After a couple moments, he started humming something… and like flicking a switch… I was gone. Dead asleep.

That's how I wound up sleeping with a vampire.

---

The song is called Animal by Neon Trees. I got it free on iTunes and fell in love with it. :D seemed fitting to.

"Take a bite of my heart tonight" May be a mistranslation; but I LIKE IT that way.


	3. God must really hate my guts

When I woke up, I just felt like shit. And I meant shit in the most shitty-craptastic possible way. I managed not to scream when I sat up, something falling off my shoulder. I looked over to see a sleeping body, a limp hand in my direction…

Red hair splayed all around him, no longer spiked, just in silken strands everywhere, eyes closed, and absolutely no breathing, just the faintest rhythm of an undead heart… Axel. Now that I wasn't in a panic, I noticed he looked pretty bad considering. He had a yellowing bruise on his lower chin, a slowly mending cut on his cheek and a couple bite marks here and there on his exposed skin. It occurred to me he must have jumped into the fray to save me… I'd imagine he could have died if he lost too much blood.

For a moment I just stared at him, not moving and barely breathing. He actually risked his life for a kid he barely knew. I frowned. Not exactly something I wanted on my conscience. I tensed inside his jacket when I realized how badly I had been injured. Just looking at my hand told me that. It had three bites and was forming into one large bruise all on its own. Very carefully, I managed to get onto my feet without noise. I didn't want to wake him up… again. I was already covered in marks… Granted one more wouldn't make that much a difference, it still bothered me. I trudged into the adjoined bathroom with the hallway and slid the door shut, locking both. (Like that could really help me. He normally knocks them down after all)

I looked up to the ceiling as I let the jacket fall away. I was taking Axel's advice and not looking. I carefully slipped out of my pants and torn up boxers, along with my shirt, which had been starched once. Then I looked forward and turned on the shower. I stepped in without hesitation and fixated my attention of the drain, where rusty water spun away. I had just entered the spray and it was already tainted? I put my hand over my eyes and slid down to the floor quietly, my other hand on the wall of the shower.

I curled up into myself under the warming spray and cried to myself. What happened to me?

Why couldn't I really remember? Was it all that fast? It felt like ages… what happened…?

When the water turned clear I took the effort to wash my hair, surprisingly cleaner than the rest of me. Then I scraped out dried blood from under my fingernails and washed my hands. I was in too much pain, and yet I still managed to find the strength to be paranoid about the germs. Icky icky germs.

Who knows what was in the blood if it wasn't mine? If it was mine? I don't even know what anymore. I wrapped a towel around myself and avoided the mirror, which was thankfully covered in steam. I stepped out into my bedroom again, Axel hadn't moved. That worried me. I put it off for a fre more minutes and slipped into my tiny closet and put on some old sweats and a baggy T-shirt.

Then I turned my attention to the vampire. I carefully got back on the bed and leaned down to see his face. He looked terrible for an immortal I guess. My mind raced for a moment, what could I do to help?

"_Axel _needs_ blood; he's a vampire after all… "_

Blood? I looked down at my wrist then slipped out of the bedroom again and into the kitchen, slowly and carefully. I retrieved a knife and snuck back in beside him. Maybe I could just open a small wound… and avoid his fangs entirely. I had recovered all that was lost from last night… and I did owe him I guess.

He's probably hate this… but I'll get him a burger later if he complains too much.

Ugh… spending money on lard… gross.

Focus Roxas! I was on my knees behind his back now, the blade of the kitchen knife pressed to my wrist. I shut my eyes as I drew it across slowly, the sharp sting letting me know it had worked and I was cut. I opened my eyes just as the blood started to well up around the thing slice in my skin. I reached over him and held my wrist near his mouth, unsure of how to go about this really. What it if he went rabid on me. His shoulder twitched and I almost jumped away when I felt his hand grab my arm tightly and then his lips against my wrist.

I would have smiled at the fact it was working, but it really, REALLY stung like a bitch.

Every put a vacuum on a cut before…? A smoldering hot vacuum? Yeah. Not pleasant. I could feel him coming out of his sleep, rising up slightly and practically laying on my lap (painfully) as he went to town on my wrist. To my everlasting shock- he _groaned_. Okay… I thought I tasted horrible. That was a pleasure groan. What. The. Fuck.

The harsh sucking on my wrist drew me back out. I felt a tongue slide across the cut and then his fingers went numb and I slipped away from him. He laid still for a moment, leaning his head into my chest and licking his lips with a groan.

Okay… that was weird. You'd think he was having an orgasm. He opened his eyes with a soft inhale, his lungs working simply because he wanted them too I guess… "Roxas?" He said slowly. I watched in amazement as the cut on his cheek seamed itself and faded with the bruise on his chin. His eyes changed from a dull jade to a bright green again, right before my eyes.

I stared down at him, gripping my wrist with my other hand and hardly surprised the cut was gone completely with that magic spit of his.

He reached up and licked a drop off his fingertip without thinking about it… and then seemed to realize it.

Because the next thing I knew he was springing off of me and falling off the other side of the bed.

Well…. At least he's feeling better. I blinked at him, rubbing my wrist for a moment. He clambered back up onto his knees and stared at me. "You… you _didn't._"

"Didn't what?" I feigned, letting my healed wrist go and crossing my arms. "What didn't I do Axel?"

"Not good… not good at all…"

"You seemed to enjoy it actually."

"No not that. _That_ is the problem." He seemed confused. "That could be bad… dangerous…"

"What?" I asked, not daring to move so he couldn't see how much pain I was already in.

He closed his eyes and stood up. "Nothing. I'm going to get you something for your cuts. Stay here."

Damn topic avoider. I looked at my wrist. I could see the veins under my skin and realized there was a knife still nearby. I looked at the blade curiously. There was a single drop left on the edge and I smeared it over my fingers. I lifted it to my nose and sniffed it, sticking out my tongue and holding it away from myself with a grimace. Smelled like… well. Blood. I grabbed a tissue carefully and wiped it off. Why was I hungry all the sudden?

Axel came back in with a glass of water. "Magic cure for everything," he said simply.

"Water?"

"Magic water," he countered smiling. "Drink it up and you should be back to your old self."

I took the glass shakily. How had I managed to cut a straight line? Maybe I hadn't… I didn't really look at it that long. I sniffed the water and found nothing unusual in its scent and gratefully drained it. I was apparently thirsty. Oops. Axel smiled and took the glass. "Lay down for a few minutes. You're body is healing."

He took the glass and wandered around like he owned the place. Why hadn't he done this before? Would've saved us a lot of trouble… Idiot. I closed my eyes as I felt the ache slowly draining away. Why was Axel acting so strange about my helping him….? More so- why did he enjoy it?

I let my mind go blank and apparently I passed out, because the next thing I knew, Axel was waking _me _up. "Roxas…"

I groaned a little in displeasure but woke up regardless. "What…?"

"We need to talk. Do you feel better?"

I wiggled my fingers and then pushed myself up. Not a single ache was left. "How the-"

"I spit in your water."

OH.

MY.

_FUCKING._

_**GOD.**_

"YOU DID _**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT**_!?"

Axel winced slightly at the squeaky pitch of my voice. "Healing salvia kiddo, remember?"

"Yeah but… but…. BUT…"

"No buts; now get your scrawny ass out here so I can lecture you." He turned on his heel and walked out, lingering in the doorway with a smirk and a glance over his shoulder. I paused for a moment. Lecture?

Is this about me letting him leech off me or earlier? Or maybe what Sora said? I stood up on my feet with a slight smile. Spit or no spit, I could stand like new. Better than like new. I felt GREAT. I walked into my small living space to see Axel _sitting _on my 52 inch plasma screen TV. I gaped at this. The thing wasn't even phased, almost like he had no weight. "Sit down Roxas."

I sat. Like the good little phobic I was. I stared up at him, blinking slowly as he unlaced his fingers and looked down on me.

"One, never EVER do that again."

"Why not?"

"Because…" he faltered, sighed, giving up to himself, and said. "Because I like your taste. You taste really, _really _good. Which is BAD. If I like the taste I risk really hurting you."

"I thought you hated my taste."

"That's when you were scared. Adrenaline tastes like shit. This time I got to taste _you_ and _you _taste goooood."

It was unnerving how he hung on that word.

"Second, Naminé has condemned us both to oblivion. Third Sora is a dick for letting her."

"What are you talking about?" I blurted. I _liked _those two. They seemed really awesome.

He sighed and ran a hand through his now spiked hair. "They say we established a mind link. Do you know what telepathy is?"

Who doesn't? I nodded.

"Like that. I just heard exactly what you were thinking."

Then what did I think? Moron. Prove it.

"Who doesn't. Then what did I think. You called me a moron and told me to prove it."

Woah. "That's freaky."

"As I'm sure someone told you, it's not _normal _for us to do this. If we stick together long enough, you'll start hearing mine too without reason."

I waited. He wasn't done explaining… I just knew it.

"There's a catch though. Long Long time ago, before I was born, a prophet said that the link between humans and Otherworlders would blur. It means that we'd start finding soul mates among each other, despite the laws."

"What do you mean? What does this have to do with us?"

He sighed again, dropping down to the floor. He got right in front of me and closed his eyes, putting a hand on my forehead. Suddenly I was flooded with emotions and feelings that were alien to me. Then, as clear as a bell, I could hear his voice in my head. "A mental link is the first sign to finding your soul mate Roxas. The fact you can hear me right now means that we could be together… I think it's a load of crap personally, but it doesn't change the fact you can hear me now and I can hear you nearly all the time…" His hand withdrew slowly and the feeling vanished with its warmth. I reached up to brush my hair where he'd touched me.

"No way…" I muttered. "You and I? That's absurd. You're so…. So…. So-"

He shrugged. "Axel. I know."

I shook my head. "Yeah… I guess…" Wow. Just fucking wow. This was moving way too fast. WAAAAAY too fast. Slow down cowboy, let me off the train. I need to kiss the ground like a worshiper. I'm the soul mate of a vampire? Get real.

"This is real Roxas…" he said slowly. "I wish I could slow it down for you but I can't. This is just how it is… You saw Meta and Vayu right?"

I looked back into the emerald green eyes.

"They are soul mates. Highly forbidden by their races. Maybe even more so than our circumstance, whatever it may be, but they came to realize that if they were to find happiness, they could only find it in each other. It's how this world of ours works. They do everything they can to stay together… even if it means starting a war." He looked solemn with this statement. "The two of them have lost nearly everything but each other, and strangely, that's all soul mates need. Each other."

He looked down and then stepped back from me. "It is possible that this link of ours is a fluke. So to try and fix it, I'm going to leave."

"Leave?!" I repeated. "To where?"

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter where I'm going Roxas… just as long as I go and I stay away from you."

I stared up at him, unable to say really anything.

"Meta should be back in a day or two. I should leave immediately. If you have any questions, ask her." He walked towards my front door.

"I have a lot of questions!" I blurted out. "And I don't want to ask her! They're things I can only ask you!"

Why did you save me? Why did you not just heal me and leave the first time? Why did you take me there? Who am I to your society? Why? He reached out to the doorknob, hand pausing on the metallic surface. "Some things… are better off left unsaid."

And then he was gone.

Just like that, a soft rush of wind, like a draft, and Axel was gone. "Why save me if you were just going to leave…?"

I started running, even though it was stupid, I rushed down to Red's apartment to find the door fixed and restored to it's old glory outside, I couldn't see him anywhere. He had really left me here. After introducing me to such a big world…. He left me back in the old, boring one…. I'd never be the same… didn't he know that?

In one day I'd been soul raped, bitten multiple times, pet by a werewolf, smiled on by an angel and talked to a fairy. Hell, I'd even been drugged by a succubus.

Now I stood in the street, surrounded by humans… boring... uninteresting humans… On a whim, I rushed off towards the entrance that weird place. I just ran as fast as I could, pissing a few people off. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when I found Riku standing there, looking expectant of me.

"I knew you'd come…" he said simply. "I can't say it's surprising to see you the same day he left… but it is slightly."

I stared up into his sunglasses, my own eyes staring down at me in their black lenses.

"They all left Roxas. He, and all of them, are no longer here. Just the blood bath."

I blinked slowly as he sat down on the bench, in a trance I sat down beside him and relaxed into the worn, faux wood.

"I'll have to go with them soon…" Riku said slowly. "But Meta will stay at the apartment no doubt, so you don't have to worry."

"Are you all leaving because of me?"

"It's the best thing if you can't find our establishments… or any mortal human for that matter. You're just too… fragile… I suspect many will stay in their living places however…"

"Is that why he left?"

Riku went silent, taking off his sunglasses and turning to look at me. "Look at me Roxas."

My eyes caught his and suddenly it felt like I was floating. I was enraptured by the color and shifting patterns in his irises. "Just as I thought…" he said slowly, closing his eyes and putting the lenses back on.

I blinked a few times. "What?"

"He'll come back. It may not be today… tomorrow… or even a year from now. No one can be certain for how long he'll deny it… but he'll come back."

I stared at him.

"You're a pure soul Roxas… A bit odd… but definitely pure…" He stood up and began to walk away. I jumped up to follow him, but he stopped. "No Roxas… you have to stay here."

I could see a glimmer of his eyes and like a dog, I obeyed. As he walked away, I stood still.

When I finally had the will to move again, he was gone… probably for good. I walked back to my apartment when the sun was starting to set… how much time had I wasted? How much would I waste waiting?

He'd come back… If I only I knew when… I can't wait forever… Can I?

A couple boring, lifelessly routine days later, Red came back. She knocked on my door and walked in without even asking. At least some things never change. She sat down on the back of my couch and crossed her legs, despite the fact she was wearing stockings and a Tripp skirt that had to be uncomfortable to sit like in.

"I heard he left…?" she stated.

I nodded numbly, closing the door.

The edge of her mouth twisted a little, "Do you mind? It gets stuffy being cooped up as a human all the time?"

I shrugged and went to shut the blinds. When I turned around, she stretched out her arms and I watched as bright silver wings spread from her back, tattoos sliding across her skin like liquid until they settled in their places.

"Thanks Roxas, means a lot to me." She said over her shoulder, smiling brightly.

Her eyes were so green now, the gold in them far more prominent. They were nothing like Axel's… absolutely beautiful regardless. I sat down between her wings behind her on the actual couch.

"I have a question for you Roxas…"

I looked turned my eyes to one of her wings. "Yeah?"

"How far into the darkness would you go for love?"

What was this? What a weird question. "As far as I had to."

She shook her head. "That's what the problem is with you humans… you think so shallowly…" she said sadly. "The answer is that you wouldn't…"

I turned to look at her. That was insane.

She looked up to the invisible sky, hidden by layers of plaster and floors. "You don't go into the darkness for love, you go into the light. You have to think of the other person… they would never forgive you for risking yourself such a way. You went into the darkness for not them… but your own greed. Humans wouldn't even think about this and just be grateful." She paused, the silence heavy in the room. "But an otherworld being would never be sure why you saved them… love, or pure selfish greed…It's complicated why Axel left… but I can see why."

I let this sink into my brain… it made sense in a way… on a much higher level of thinking than I could hope to understand. I heard a ruffle and then something wrapped around my neck. I looked up to realize it was her arms. Her cheek was pressed against my hair and her feet were on either side of my body. Her wings were draped elegantly across my couch, many of the feathers falling down and I could feel the softness around some of my shoulders.

It must have looked pretty cool…

I put my hand on one of hers and concentrated on her breath. Unlike Axel… she could breathe naturally without thought. "It'll be okay… He'll come back."

"Everyone keeps saying that."

She laughed a little and stood up on the couch a slight bit, and then amazingly jumped over the back. I turned around to see her slowly float down to her feet. She stretched again. "It's because it's true Roxas. Axel hasn't been that calm around someone in decades. He really took a shining to you." Her wings folded around her and she spun around sharply with a bright smile. "In a few weeks there's a big get together for all the Peaceful Otherworlders. Would you like to come? Vayu and I will vouch for you."

I smiled. "I think I'd like that."

"It's a picnic, so be sure to bring your bug spray Roxas. I know how you can get." She added smiling. "Everyone who is free comes… maybe even a certain redhead! I'm sure if he smelled you he'd stay miles away… so we'll have to fix that won't we?"

I almost laughed at this… "Plotting are we?"

"Call it revenge. The bastard broke my table. I don't care if he got a new one for me, and fixed my door and replaced all my ketchup. He was in my _house_."

"Ketchup?" I echoed. "Why ketchup."

She waved a hand in dismissal. "He _loves_ and I do mean _LOVES _ketchup. It's like all of his basic food groups. He'd drink the stuff he could… weird as hell if you ask me. Haven't you seen him eat a hamburger? The stuff is _oozing _out of it."

I remembered… and I found myself laughing at the image of Axel actually drinking ketchup. It spilling all over his shirt, and getting all over his face. Of all things… a vampire covered in ketchup. How ironic.

Meta smiled at me. "Until then, Vayu and I will keep in touch. If you're a good lil human we'll take you with us to lunch and such." She winked and turned to the door. "Until then Roxas."

I watched as she ran a hand through her silver tresses and they turned brown with red tips again. Her shirt was ripped slightly in the back… a very small tear actually considering. Her color returned to her and covered up the tattoos, which slithered back in reverse to the scars on her back like snakes.

She opened the door and walked out. As brash as always, she'd never let me get the door for her or even be polite. She said it made her feel invalid. Not even hotel doorman's could assist that little independent female. It made a little more sense to see how majestic of a creature she really was.

I locked my door (vainly) and walked straight to the shower, finding his jacket in my dirty clothes hamper. After a quick one I went into the kitchen and ate something substantial (Honey Bunches of Oats cereal with whole milk) and began doing my dishes.

I paused when I reached for a certain glass. It was sitting on the counter, sparkling clean looking. I picked it up and looked at it closely. On the side of the glass I could make out the print of someone's lips. There was a completely different set on the opposite side. One was mine… I could tell just by looking at it… but the other was…

I stared at the glass for a few minutes. He'd made me drink his backwash….

Ew.

And yet somehow I was mildly flattered and amused by this.

But it was still gross.

Really gross.

Part of me wanted to disinfect every inch of the glass or just throw it away entirely… a stronger side of me set it back down where I had picked it up from and leave it there. It wouldn't hurt to leave it there for another night right?

He loves ketchup… On a whim, I walked over to my fridge, drying a different glass with a small hand towel and opened it. I looked over my condiments. Ketchup was missing. I shut the fridge and stepped on the lever that opened my trash can. Lo' behold… an empty bottle of ketchup.

It seriously looked like he'd cleaned it. There wasn't a speck left.

Bastard owed me a thing of ketchup.

How dare he run off without refilling my ketchup supply?  
Dick.

I finished with my glass and put it in the cupboard, leaving the rest to air dry. I'd make them shine better in the morning. I turned off the light with only a single backward glance at the glass on the counter sparkling from the sliver of light passing around my body. I turned away and walked back to my bedroom, turning out the other lights and flopped down on my bed. I nearly coughed out a lung when I went face first into a pillow that reeked of ketchup and an odd cologne that I found that I liked. I leaned up and realized I was laying where he was when he was watching me sleep last night. He must have had a rather dominating scent to leave such a strong one in only one night… I rolled over to lift up the blankets and slip under them. IO laid my head down on my pillow and faced the other… I could only smell it faintly now.

What did he do? Cough up ketchup on the pillow and then try to cover it up with cologne?

Moron.

I smiled and rolled over, hugging the blankets around me and went to sleep.

Figure that should do you all off for now.

O_^


	4. Dumb Ass Dog

I woke up cologne. My face was buried in the pillow, and I was completely curled around it like a kid hugging a teddy bear. Alarmed I pushed it off the bed and forced myself out the other side. I leaned against the wall and yawned, rubbing my eye and then walked into my living room, turning on Sonic Tap radio to try and wake me up.

But something urked me about Classical today… I wanted… somethingmore alive… less boring. I flipped through the stations for a moment and discovered one I found I liked… Ink'd.

Immediately, my overzealous speaker system began pounding out volts of NOISE. Noise that I normally would have blown them apart for even dreaming of. But right now, aggressive rocky music and the band called Disturbed sounded reeeeeallly good. "Guarded" huh?

I had a feeling meeting Axel and discovering the Otherworld would be a life changer for me. I took my morning shower. Instead of letting my hair lay flat and spending hours trying to make it… I got under my sink and set a bottle of hair-gel I had abandon god knows how long ago on the ledge. I then turned my attention to my clothes. Dress shirts and slacks were not cutting it today. I tore apart my closet to find a pair of jeans I'd forgotten about. I put them on to find out why- they were _tight_. They made my ass look _huge._ Like another planet or something… I put on a black dress shirt and then went back to my hair. The dress shirt looked more badass with the dark blue jeans.

Shopping today. I needed more black. And stuff. I needed STUFF.

With a bubble of laughter I realized I couldn't do this alone. I needed backup to tell me what made me look good. I never did have much faith in my own taste.

That meant trying things on… without washing them first…

EW.

NASTY.

It was disgusting… but I wanted to try out this new me… so shopping it was. But I still needed help.

But who? I thought back to all the people I knew… old co-workers and prudes like me… I needed someone free and fun. Someone who didn't give a damn… someone like that singer from the other night.

Shit. What was his name? Devin? Crap. I'd have to ask Red. Meta. Whoever the bitch is today.

I grabbed the hair gel and went to work. A ruffle, shake, and exerting the full power of my bad cowlick and bed hair… I looked pretty awesome. Shoes came next. I found some old beat up sneakers I ran in. I glanced at the clock before grabbing my wallet and shoving it in my pocket. 10:13… Red should be up by now. I turned my stereo off and locked the door behind me.

Red was awake, but just barely. "Whhhaaaaaattt?"

"Hey. I need the werewolf's number… I need some help with something?"

"Werewolf?" She repeated groggily. "You must mean Demy."

Demy? Dem. DEMYX. That was it! Demyx! … where had I gotten Devin from? "Yeah… do you think he'll mind."

She yawned and waved her hand. "Demy's a puppy. Come on in."

This was one of the only times I'd been in her house… granted it hadn't been blown up, broken into by a vampire, or filled with smoke. (If you see a fire department at my complex… Red was cooking again. Pay no mind.) She picked up her phone, a pen and found a notepad. A few annoying beeps later she scribbled it down and handed me the pen.

I stared at it. That wasn't right… "Uhh… Red?"

"Hummm?" She said, spinning around in her deep green bathrobe and single piece nightgown with an apple on it.

"You gave me the pen…"

She paused, looking puzzled and then it clicked in her head. She apologized and ripped off the sheet, handing it to me. Scatterbrain. "He's probably already up so don't worry about waking him. He takes multiple naps throughout the day."

Just like a dog. Huh. Kinda cute actually. I thanked her for the number and saw myself out, figuring she'd probably space out about where her door was. She waved, "Buh bai spiky Roxie."

I shook my head and walked outside, closing the door firmly behind me. I laughed a little. What had I gotten myself into?

I reached into my pocket to realize I'd forgotten my cell, running back upstairs… my door was unlocked. That was weird. I was sure that I locked it… I turned it and walked in with mild caution. Nothing seemed wrong… weird…

I walked in and grabbed my cell phone. I made sure to lock the door this time. Dialing the number, I hurried down the stairs and into a bright day. I held the phone up to my ear and was surprised to actually get an answer. "Hullo? Who's this? If this is Xaldin again, for the billionth time I did NOT replace your shampoo with hair growth formula."

"Hey Demyx, it's Roxas."

"Roxas…?" He paused, probably trying to remember who I was. "Oh yeah! The human that was with Ax! How'd you get my number?"

"Red uhImean Meta. She lent it to me."

"M'kay. So what's up kid?"

"I need some help with something."

Five minutes later, he was racing up to me in an old tank-top with a couple holes in it and a pair of ripped baggy shorts. "Yo kid." He said smiling, holding up a hand. "Like the hair!"

I cautiously touched my palm to his in a pathetic high-five.

"Alright! Our first stop- The MALL!!!"

He grabbed my upper arm, and proceeded to drag me onto a subway car. He hung onto an upper handle while I struggled to maintain my balance, too disturbed to touch anything. Filthy filthy disgusting nasty anything.

He pushed me out on the fourth stop, and then led me around like _I _was the puppy. "So you want badass stuff right?" He said, as we walked to the mall. His fingers were laced behind his head, flaunting his arms and chest like a peacock. He looked strangely more like a kid though. I nodded nervously beside him. Was I really going through with this? With _him_?

He winked at me and clicked his tongue. "Alright, first stop- Hot fucking Topic."

I've never heard such a name.

"Then Spencer's for accessories. Maybe we'll swing by a few more places. Fangs should have some cool stuff."

Dear God save me. He was planning a shopping spree. Soon enough we were entering the mall and he led me to a rather freakish store with the words "Hot Topic" hung above the door. A few rather strange teens were meandering around inside. "Come on Roxy, they won't bite."

He smiled and winked at me. I glared in response. Was that supposed to be a joke? I was with a werewolf that I met while hanging around a vampire. Biting jokes were out of the question. Still, I went in with him and he directed me to a small section of what looked like pants. "Tripp pants should look good on you." He yanked down a set that was covered in chains, black with blue stitching. He held it up to me… "No… you're too short. We'll have to stick to skinny jeans."

Then he pushed me to the other side and started going through the jackets while I marveled at the strange atmosphere of the room. He picked out one jacket that was rather simplistic in design, but still cool. Simple belt like attachments with a single rectangular stud along the zipper. I slid it on my shoulders, marveling at the fit. It was snug, but I supposed it was supposed to be. Demyx nodded. "Oh yeah Roxy, looking good."

He shoved me in front of a mirror.

Sure enough- I looked damn good. "I think I'll get this…" I said reaching for the price tag- 47.89$.

It better last.

"NEXT!" Demyx shouted, rushing over to the gloves. He came back with some fingerless gloves and held them up to the jacket, shook his head and put them back. He then put a chain around my neck and through a belt at me. "Perfect. Just one more thing…"

He reached over the display and grabbed a small box. "Axel should get a kick out of these when he comes back."

"You think he will to?"

"I know he will. Axel's a creature of habit, and a loyal one at that. He's not the type to run away for long." He handed me the box and I started laughing.

Fake vampire teeth.

Perfect indeed. Demyx smiled. "Wanna look at shoes?"

I nodded and slipped off the jacket and chain for courtesy purposes. Demyx bought me a band T-shirt while I browsed the shoes. He told me to change out of the dress shirt _immediately. _I shook my head and pointed out a pair of shoes I liked. Black and red converse with a certain edge to them. He nodded and said he'd split the cost with me.

I walked out with a belt, chain, band shirt (Disturbed humorously), shoes, and jacket. He took me to the place called Spencer's next.

I'd never seen so much frat party, sex, and drug paraphernalia in one place in my LIFE. Surely this couldn't be legal.

Regardless, Demyx showed me around, making a fool of himself a little to cover up for my utter confusion. When he sensed I was reaching sensory overload, he took me out of there and we made our way downstairs. "We still need to get you some pants." He said, looking me up and down. I had changed into the shirt and jacket, chain around my neck. The shoe box was under my arm, belt slung around my waist loosely.

He took me around a corner, "You can't tell anyone human I took you here okay kid?"

I nodded. Another otherworld only place? Cool.

He led me down the mall and into a cologne shop. I stopped in my tracks when I smelled something familiar. Dolché Gabana… I smiled at the bottle and followed Demyx again, he looked around nervously and then pushed me into a corner. Once there I discovered it was just an illusion, there was another hidden door here too. Demyx hurried me through before anyone saw.

We entered a small shop, hidden behind another. A woman was behind the counter with lizard scales and an impressive tail. "Oh hello Demyx. Been a while since I've seen you… who's the human? A snack?"

He shook his head. "This, Xion, is Roxas."

The girl with short black hair smiled and waved. "Axel's new pet. I've heard."

"I'm not the one on a leash…" I snapped.

She covered her mouth and laughed. "Feisty for a human. How cute!"

"Anyway," Demyx said grinning. "Rox is badassing himself out. Got anything good?"

"Oh baby you know it!" She said happily.

Was there no one else here? She grabbed my arm, despite my slight yelp of protest and dragged me to the back of the store, carefully to not smack me with her tail. Behind her I now noticed she had small dragon wings… she was a dragon.

A fucking dragon was helping me shop.

What a weird ass world I've stumbled into.

She threw a pair of pants at me. "Made for incubi, that should fit you nicely and flaunt all you've got. They aren't modest creatures. I held up the dark pants and blinked, they didn't seem all that unusual. "Go put them on and you'll see." She shoved me behind a nearby curtain.

I slowly did as I was suggested and began stripping. As I did she threw in a shirt and some other random articles of clothing. I put on my new converse to amuse myself. She'd thrown a dark coat, much like Axel's at me and I slipped that on over a tight fitting shirt she'd tossed me as well.

When I pushed the curtain aside, I came face to face with a large mirror. "What do you think?" Xion asked, peeking from behind it.

"Looking good kid!" Demyx said from the other side.

I now understood what she meant by the pants. They clung to my curves and made ever muscle in my legs show, only in the best ways possible. The jacket just topped it all off.

"He's practically an Otherworlder already!" Xion said excitedly.

"What?!" I said quickly.

Xion was covering her mouth. "Oops. I didn't say nothing."

Demyx shook his head. "Double negatives Xion."

"Double oops."

"What did she mean, "Otherworlder already"?"

Demyx sighed in defeat. "We're not really supposed to tell you this but it is possible for Axel to turn you. Or me. Xion couldn't. Namine couldn't. and Sora couldn't. It's a rare trait to be able to turn humans. We don't do it very often… there's a rumor going around that Axel just might turn you."

"Axel might do that?" I said, amazed. "Why wouldn't he? If I really am this soul-mate thing of his."

Xion looked disturbed. Maybe I said that wrong.

"It's not that simple Roxas…" Demyx said slowly. "If you _are _his mate- then turning you is very dangerous. Turning vampires is a very delicate process. One wrong move and you're…well… dead. From what I've heard, you drink all the blood but exactly thirteen drops, then you exchange exactly half with your own. The person sometimes can't survive the change even if you do it right." Not good. I taste good to him…

"Couldn't you turn me then?" I asked.

He paled. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease, don't even tempt me. I'm still pretty new and I'd rather not rip you limb from limb."

"What does a werewolf turning entail?" I asked Xion.

She paled as well. "He bites you, gets his saliva and blood mixed with yours and then you eat four people… depending on the size and pureness. One child or virgin can cover it… Still rather gruesome…"

"What else could turn me…?" Ugh. Gross. Demyx ate people?

"Unfortunately, the only thing left is Ghosts and Zombies… those lives suck."

Yeah. Neither of those sounded as good. Vampire seemed to be my only real option. Fuck. I sat down on a nearby stool and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Once upon a time, there was a way to turn you into an immortal. But that knowledge was lost in the war between heaven and hell."

Those are real? Fuck me. "So I'm screwed…?"

"Sorry kid…" Demyx said sadly, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Well… I'm going to get this all wrapped up for you." Xion said, dodging the issue, before rushing off to ring us up I guess.

He patted my shoulder. "Come on kid. I got one more thing to get for you."

I stood up reluctantly and he put an arm around me. "Xion."

She looked up from some notes. "yeah."

"Can we get Roxas a charm?"

"Charm? Which one?"

"I think you know which one."

She smiled and put down her pencil and walked into the back for a moment. She came out with something clutched in her hand. "Now Roxas, listen closely because this is very important."

I listened.

"This is called a Blood Call Charm. In a moment of pure terror, you put a drop of blood on it, a single drop, and the closest mythical being will come to your aide. It can only be used once every moon phase. So be very careful on what you use it on. Now that you are in our world, consider this a weapon."

She put it on a small chain and slipped it around my neck.

"Never take it off, once I do this… it's yours and no one else's. It's very important that you don't take it off, if you do it could actually hurt the being it calls or you."

She took my hand and pricked it with one of her nails. I watched as the blood welled up in my palm. She took the charm and put it on the droplet, making me form a fist around it. "It will take a shape of its own based on your purity."

She let go of my hand. "Let it go when you think it's ready."

For some reason I held it to my heart and closed my eyes. It was warm… like a tiny living being in my hand… but that could be my blood. I opened my eyes and listened to them talk.

"Now Demyx… about the payment… is blondie there a virgin?"

"Roxas?" Demyx said looking at me.

I blushed, nodding.

Xion reached across her table and cut off some of my hair. "Witches pay big money for virgin samples. Now Demyx."

Demyx sighed and looked at me, grabbing one of his fingers. "You might not want to watch this Roxas…"

I watched anyway, entranced. And then was disgusted. He literally pulled off his _fingernail_. With a mild grimace, he watched as the nail turned into a claw, his finger bleeding something terrible. Xion took the claw. "Werewolf claw, check. Fang please."

"Oh come on Xion… not in front of Roxas."

"Fang please."

He sighed again and used a free hand to rip out one of his teeth. It too changed as soon as it left his human body, turning into a sharp and meat cleaving fang of a wolf. He licked the open spot with his bloodied tongue. "Happy?"

"Just one more thing… from Roxas."

I paled. She already cut off my hair.

"Oh no silly, this won't hurt I just need you to come here." She held out her hand and I came closer, Demyx sucking on his bleeding finger. "Don't worry about him, he'll heal in a few minutes. I just need you to stand right there." She held out her hands and I did as told, my other hand still wrapped around the pendant.

"And then close your eyes."

I did… scared now.

I felt her hands run down my shoulders and across my back, then back up to my neck. "There it was…"

Her fingers paused on where Axel had bitten me. She put her hand across it and I heard something clank and click. Like glass hitting itself. My neck began to feel very warm… then extremely cold.

Then it was back to normal. "Okay, I'm done… you can open your eyes now."

I opened them to see a glass bottle. Inside was a small spiritual smoke thing. It seemed to float around in the bottle. "First Bite, another witch ingredient that they pay big over."

"Is that all?" Demyx grumbled behind me.

"For now lovely," Xion said coyly, sitting the bottle on the counter.

I knelt down to look at it. It almost looked like a little spirit. The smoke forming the shape of a person, then it would change into smoke again. Trying to get out of the glass. "What is this?"

"I told you," Xion said. "It's called First Bite."

"Yeah but what is First Bite?"

"It's the essence of a vampire from when they take a victim for the first time. It's harmless and fades away after a couple days… but I guess you could say this is the signature of a vampire bite, but they only leave it once per person."

"So this is Axel's signature?"

"Uniquely his yes. It isn't the first First Bite I've seen… but it's certainly unusual. They're usually more aggressive." As if on cue, it hit the glass near her body with a slight noise.

"That's because he doesn't drink blood right?" I guessed.

"Probably," she picked up the bottle and examined it, the thing went crazy trying to attack her, but when it was closer to me, it calmed down. "That's odd," she muttered to herself.

I looked down at my fist; it just felt like the right time all the sudden. I opened my hand to see all the blood dried and the little teardrop shape of glass had formed into a heart, elegant wings wrapped around it, cradling the blood red stone. One was white… the other black. The white one was a dove's wing… angelic and made of opal from the look of it. The black was onyx, and a bat wing.

"Ooooh! I've never seen one like that before!" Xion yelled excitedly. She opened her palm and I set it in her fingers, still not taking it off my neck- it was just a really long chain. It hung over my heart when lax. "You must be someone very special Roxas."

Demyx leaned over my shoulder to look at it; his tooth was already coming back in when he smiled. "Pretty."

"I wonder what it means…" Xion said, setting it against my heart. "White, black, and red. Never seen it before, I'll have to write that one down and do some research. I'll call Demyx when I get it translated from Druid."

I nodded. Demyx put his other hand on my shoulder. "Shall we go?" He muttered around his finger.

I nodded again with a slight smile. "Thanks Xion."

"You come back anytime you like ya'hear?"

I waved and walked out, tucking the precious charm under my shirt. Just a drop of blood and the closest Otherworlder would come to my aide. Probably only worked on the ones that weren't trying to kill me…

"Demyx?"

"yeah?" He asked as we walked back out into the cologne shop.

"Am I in any kind of danger by knowing all this stuff?"

"If the wrong group found you out then… yeah. You would be in a lot of trouble then my friend."

"Wrong group? Who are they?"

"Remember how me and Axel are in the Peace group? Well there's an opposite. The anti-human race group I guess you could call them. They want humans to be pretty much slaves and underneath the Otherworlders. We on the other hand just want to live side by side with them, yet be known for what we are."

I noticed some people were staring at me. "What are they looking at?"

"You silly. You look smoking hot now. Incubi pants, Wolfskin jacket, a Vampire shirt, and human converse and a chain around your neck. You look the equivalent to Adonis in human eyes."

"Wolfskin jacket?" I said looking at the dark leather. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"Nah... the ones they use to make those jackets were hardcore killers, deal breakers, and pretty much lowlife scum, or they were donated by families. Wolfskin is very durable and very high quality, ideal for Vampires, Fallen, and even other wolves. Almost all the species like it."

"even Humans it seems."

"Especially humans, it's part of the grand plan of luring in prey remember?"

"What's the vampire shirt made of? It doesn't seem particularly vampiric." I tugged on it for emphasis.

"It's made from First Bite and bat silk."

"Bat silk?"

"Yeah… they take the finest fur of a bat and weave it into a silk using First Bite. Very comfortable and doesn't tear easily. It's great for vampires because it blends well in the dark, repels liquid, and doesn't tear easily."

I smiled. It would be good for it to be water… or blood repellent. "Why don't you wear this kind of stuff."

"I do when I'm being formal. I have a Dragon Scale jacket. Very pricy and nearly indestructible. You could hit that baby with an atom bomb and it wouldn't be damaged." He smiled at me. "I just prefer looser, more light clothing. It makes me less aware that I'm human at the time."

I walked side by side with him out of the mall. "How's you tooth and nail?"

"The nail's back," he said showing me. "But the tooth could take an hour or two."

Sooner than later we were in the subway again, this time I was sitting down and watching Demyx run his tongue over his missing tooth. Idiot.

Somewhere in the train, over all the noise, I heard a laugh. More like a snicker. "**Cute."**

Who?It was silence as soon as I turned toward it. Weird… who was that? And more so, what smelled so good? I could faintly hear a child crying and a mother bandaging its knee saying it was only a tiny scratch…

Demyx walked me back to my apartment complex and said his goodbyes. He told me bluntly to call anytime and handed me my shopping bags. I thanked him for all his help and turned to go inside.

I trudged up the stairs with mild difficulty. Damn fifth floor apartment. I set down some of my bags and went to get my key, shoving it in and then unlocking the door with more force than necessary. Opening it I instantly noticed two things. One- my window was wide open. It was fucking cold. And Two- there was a note on my television screen. I lugged my things inside the door and then shut it behind me.

Plucking down the folded piece of paper I sat down on the couch and read the following in a very tense, pressed handwriting.

"Roxas,

I can't explain anything to you. But I hope you can accept this as my formal apology.

I came by to get my jacket. And I replaced your ketchup while I was at it.

This will be the last time you hear from me.

I truly am sorry for any pain I may have caused you.

—Axel Chavé"

Chavé…. Wasn't that bat in French? Cool.

"PS. I like your new look. It suits you better than prude."

I chuckled at that, then looked at the window. Could he fly or something? I was four floors up…. Guess I'll never know. I'll ask Red someday what all a vampire can and can't do. For the moment I was pretty tired. Werewolves could really wear you down… I laid down on the couch and took an all night nap.

For the next couple weeks, I amused myself by throwing out all of the boring stuff. I kept a few nice things, but I stocked up on jeans, black, and darker colors. Today was the day of the picnic Red and told me about, and I wanted to look my best. With Cosmic Castaway blaring in the background (I bought the Titan A.E. Soundtrack) I pushed through all my new clothes. I settled on a white checkered jacket with red inside, black undershirt, and some khaki and black pants. So I looked a little gay… oh well. I put on my converse and pulled the charm out from under my shirt. I spiked my hair and went downstairs to meet Red.

Vayu was at the door, and the two of us stood there waiting for her. He didn't look much different as a human, just smaller. His hair was the same and his eyes were still the shattered glass blue, he just didn't look as bulked up as he did with the topaz wings. Meta eventually came out of her apartment in denim shorts, a red tank top, and a translucent floral pattern over shirt. Beat up white sandles. Some things never change. "Ready to go Roxas?" I nodded. She handed me a bag of hamburger buns, and Vayu some condiments. She herself had hotdogs and some meat in a cooler at her side. "Just one more thing."

She reached into her pocket and took out a strange bottle. She then proceeded to spray me down with it. "What was that?" Not cologne… it had no smell.

"Little something I picked up. A scent mask."

I smiled. Sometimes Red could just be plain evil.

The three of us made our way to one of the parks in the city. It was so far away from the main city that they could freely be themselves… within limits. No dragon full forms, blood sucking, wolf fights… you get the idea. But wolves could be wolves, vampires could show their fangs, and Dragons could set fire to things. It was nice and pleasant.

"Roxas!"

I turned to see an old friend, hovering slightly despite the fact her wings were away. "Naminé!"

She gave me a hug and smiled at me, still looking as angelic as always. "You look great Roxas!"

"Thank you, you look fabulous."

She was wearing a white sundress and sandals with a blue flower on them. I heard a bark and looked up to see Demyx in his wolf form making a dash for me. "Oh crap."

Naminé stepped aside the little witch. Demyx pounced down on me and proceeded to lick my face, tail wagging like crazy. "Get off me you big moron!" I pushed him off and he just barked at me before rushing off. I wiped the dog slobber off.

Naminé took my hand and led me into the crowd. After setting down the hamburger buns, I was greeted by Xion, barking from Demyx, Sora, Riku, Larxene, and a few others I'd met in the weeks of my new life. I really appreciated they all didn't touch me. The rest of the people I didn't know waved and continued their business.

Some things are just hard to get over.

Xion apologized that that translation was taking so damn long. We had a short conversation, Xion apparently was the co-owner of Fangs. She ran it more than the owner did, and was very busy lately, on top of that her translators were having a really tough time with my charm. They were almost finished, just a day or two to go hopefully.

In the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of red. I spun around to see no one… just a tree. Would Axel be low enough to hide behind a tree? Probably. I turned away from it and pretended not to notice anything. Kairi, a Mermaid I had met, leaned over and whispered in my ear. "He's here you know… Axel?"

I nodded. "I know."

"You do?"

"He's behind the tree."

She giggled. "You're sharp for a human."

"Not really. I'm just not stupid."

She smiled and took my hand. "Why don't we go sit under the tree? All this sun light it drying me out."

Was everyone plotting?

"Sounds good to me," I said innocently and the two of us rushed over to the tree. The good thing about mermaids, they didn't make noise. So if he could smell her, he probably thought my footsteps and breath were hers. We sat down under the shade of the tree and sat perfectly quiet, she put a finger to her lips to me. "Oh geezus Axel. He's just a human. You don't have to be such a scardy cat. What are you a vampire or a bat?"

"Bat." He hissed from… up… in the tree on the other side. Glancing up I could see a few of those bright red spikes of his.

"Why don't you just go say hello and stop being such a damn freak show."

"You know why Kairi. He could turn out to be my soul mate. Then what? I'd put him in years of danger."

"Have you ever considered that maybe he wouldn't mind?"

He scoffed. "I'm not putting that at risk."

"Then why not just… leave? Avoid him entirely?"

I gave her a stern look and she winked at me. "I… I dunno…"

"You _like _him don't you?"

He growled. "Shut up you damn mermaid. What would you know?"

"Well, we were created from the will of Aphrodite," she said innocently. "Would you like me to go get the Cupid in our midst?"

"That's okay," he snapped. "I'll pass."

I bit my lip not to laugh at him. Was he really this worried about simply being seen by me?

"Suit yourself. I'm going to go get a hamburger."

She stood up and made sure to make noise as she rushed away, pressing her weight into the grass and breathing like a human would. I sat quietly under the tree as she hurried away.

She better bring me something…

"I wish it was really that simple…"

I glanced up at the red spikes again; he was talking to himself… bizarre. I kept my breathing shallow so he wouldn't be able to hear me without trying. Damn. I should have gone with Kairi.

"But… he's a human… To a vampire… that's food. I don't want to hurt him. I don't want to hurt anyone…" he paused, the wind tousling the leaves of the tree. "Do I care about him? What's wrong with me…?" There was another pause, and a heavy sigh. "I wish it was that simple…" he groaned, looking up I could see his hand as he ran it through his spikes. "Fuck who am I fucking kidding! I'm fucking in love with a fucking human and I can't fucking help it!"

Wow. That's a lot of cussing for two sentences….

Wait…

WHAT!?

"That I care… and I want him to stay… but it's not that simple."

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?

AXEL IS-!?

!?

TMI! **T**! **M**!** I**!!!!!! I jumped to my feet and took off running. I didn't care if he heard me. I heard a gasp and then my name. I found Red. "I'm sorry… but I have to go. I can't stay. I can't do this. I have to go. I'm sorry!"

I took off running again. I wasn't surprised when a dog followed me. Large, blonde, and hard to miss, Demyx barreled after me at full speed. Then I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Don't go!"

Oh god. Demyx was behind me, buck ass naked. I told him not to do that!

"Don't run away."

"Why? So he can?" I brushed his hand off and ran off. I could almost imagine Demyx standing there (naked) with that hurt look on his face (naked). I wouldn't know because I didn't look back. I ran until my lungs ached. Despite the fact I'd been working out with Lex every other day. (I swear the man hits the gym every day… what is it with Chimeras?)

I looked around to find myself in a rather bad side of town. I was actually glad I didn't have a scent now… if there were any Blood Bathers (as I dubbed them) here… they wouldn't be able to smell me… I'd seem like one of their own I guess…

Or not.

The idea didn't sit well with me, and in white I kind of stood out.

Something was wrong. I could tell that when I could see my breath. It was nearly 75 degrees out… and here it was ice cold. Meta told me about stuff like this… usually it means a ghost is in the premises, but some Otherworlders do it as a guise because Ghosts are generally harmless to make people like me let our guard down. I reached up and clenched my fingers around my charm. Once a month… once a month…

Not cool not cool at ALL.

Never let my guard down and I should be fine… right? I have the charm if something goes terribly, horribly wrong… I walked down the street. Fuck. Where am I? A beggar asked for change and I apologized saying I didn't have anything. He looked angry at me for it.

I really didn't bring anything… but how is he to know that. A kid ran by and nearly tripped me, it stopped in the edge of an ally when I caught my balance again. "Hey mister!"

"What?" I looked up at him.

"Wanna play?"

"No," I said softly. "No, I'm just trying to get home."

He frowned. "You shoulda played with me mister…"

I tilted my head at the kid and stepped closer, something was off about this kid. I clenched my hand tighter on the charm. "what?"

When the kid looked up, I realized it had no EYES. OH. MYFUCKINGGODOHMIGHTY!!! I screamed bloody murder! That's not a zombie! That's a MANCER PUPPET!

I ran like hell. If I could get out of here before, "LET'S PLAY MISTER!" I looked over my shoulder to see an overly corny, cliché little kid chasing after me with an inhuman speed.

I knew this game. Demyx played it with me one day. The puppet catches the prey and hold it down, then the mancer itself strikes. And unless you could outrun the mancer puppet for exactly one mile from the encounter place, you were screwed.

I always lost this fucking game.

"WHERE YOU GOING MISTER!?"

The kid tackled me like a crazy fan girl on the street. Like, POUNCED. Scary shit.

When it had my legs pinned, I knew the mancer wasn't far away. I needed help. NOW.

I found a piece of glass, screw my phobia. I could live with AIDS if it ment not getting eaten and used as a puppet for a Death Mancer. I pressed it into my finger and bit my lips when I felt my skin break. I flicked the glass away and went to grab my charm.

And then the world went black.

---

.Dance made me do it. *points*


	5. Magically delicious!

Metal hitting metal.

Metal hitting metal.

Hiss.

Metal hitting metal.

Grunt.

Metal hitting metal.

Metal hitting metal.

Oh god make it stop.

Metal against metal.

Metal against metal.

Hiss.

I opened my eyes to blackness. I tried not to let them know I was awake. My hands were tied… so were my feet. Shit. How did I get myself into these messes?

Fuck. This is too much like a bad horror movie. Except I'm not a helpless little blonde. I'm a smart blonde with big, badass friends. This sick fuck doesn't know who he's screwing with. I leaned down slowly and licked my finger… it wasn't bleeding. Do I even have the charm? I brushed my wrists across my chest to find a reassuring lump. Yes. I had it. Good.

I lifted my finger again and began gnawing on it. If I can open the wound… maybe I can… maybe.

Ow. Well… it's bleeding again. I used my pinky fingers to fish out the pendant.

There was a noise and I paused, looking asleep again. Don't move Roxas. Don't move. No one can smell you. Just act dead.

Metal against metal.

Phew.

I fished it out and caught it in my pinkies. I flipped it over a few times, running my fingers across it to make sure it was the real thing… and it was. I then pressed my thumb across the stone heart in the center and closed my eyes. Please please please work.

I don't want to wind up Mancer Chow.

"Eh!?"

OH FUCK.

"What's the runt human doin'?"

Great. Of all the mancers... I get an illiterate bum. Fuck my life! Something grabbed me and yanked me up to my feet by my hair. UGH. What stinks...?

I felt some fingers… I think… lift the charm. "Shit! He's got an activated blood charm!"

"WHAT?" The other voice howled, metal sliding continuously against metal. "Then that one goes first. When his heart stops beating, the beacon turns off."

FUCK. MY. LIFE.

My blindfold was ripped off. "He's a purdy lil human."

I adjusted to the light rather quickly, there was so little of it… The one holding me was the mancer. There was no doubt of that. He reeked of decay and dead bodies. The other, I turned my eyes, was sharpening a blade… scythe. Fuck. I don't know what he is… but it doesn't look fucking GOOD!

HURRY UP.

_Please_!

I heard a howl. Demyx? "Shut that damn mutt up! He's gonna attract attention!"

Oh God. Please tell me Dem didn't chase after me! If the charm called him I was screwed! Please! Have called Kairi! Or Naminé! Or SORA! Yeah have called SORA! Lexeaus! Larxene! Anyone they haven't captured! That would so SUCK!

XION COULD SMOOSH THEM. XION! PLEASE ATTRACT XION! Somebody!

The scythe one picked up the blade, "not sharp to where I like it, but it'll handle this brat."

"I get my doll yes?"

"Yes, you get the body and I get the soul and blood."

It gripped my face. A large scar was across his nose. "Why don't you have a scent you little piss ant human?"

"I answer to no one," I hissed. "NO ONE!"

If they couldn't smell me… hear me? I heard the howl again. "DEMYX!? IS THAT YOU?! I'M HEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!!"

"SHUT HIM THE HELL UP!"

My blindfold became a gag. Well. There goes that plan! I started flailing against the Mancer. I heard the howl turn into a human scream "Roxas! ROXAAS!!!"

It WAS Demyx! I grunted against their hold but it was pointless. The mancer had a doll, meaning a dead corpse, hold my legs down, another got my arms and then the scythe holder lifted his blade.

"ROXAS!"

The scythe came down, I closed my eyes (pansy courage—remember?) and the world went black.

…

…

Okay. If I'm thinking that means I'm alive… I'm not axed… scythed… whatever…

But that also means.

I opened my eyes to see blood. A LOT of blood. Then fur. Golden fur.

NO.

_**NO**_!!!

The wolf was standing over me, bleeding onto my face, and my gag had been torn off.... "Demyx…"

It whimpered and was kicked aside. "Fucking mongrel!"

"DEMYX!" I lurched towards him but I was still being held. The Mancer gripped my hair and held me still again. "You FUCKER! DEMYX!"

"I'll take care of the mutt…" The other grumbled. "What a waste of a sharpening…"

His scythe drug against the ground some and I screamed as they kicked him. Some of his blood splattered on my face… blood and…. Saliva?

WAIT.

"DEMYX! QUICK! BITE ME!"

He yelped as he was kicked again. "Shut that human up."

A doll clamped its hand over my mouth and I could taste Demyx's blood and spit on my tongue. "Shit…"

The wolf managed to get to its feet. I watched in horror as Demyx growled… his teal eyes narrowed into angry slits of rage. He made a lunge for them, missing the other entirely… maybe on purpose. Because the next thing I knew was excruciating pain. His teeth sank into forearm.

!

The Mancer dolls forced him off. And almost instantly… my blood felt like it was on FIRE. I screamed and thrashed as my body started changing. I could feel it. The rip of all my muscles, bones breaking and realigning themselves. The sheer agony made me black out off and on…

I could hear cussing.

A LOT of cussing.

Something inside of me had changed. I opened my eyes to see sharper… clearer. I was more powerful than I could ever hope to be. I growled. It felt good. My hands and feet on the ground, fingernails pressed into the floor. My balance was doubled by the extension of my spine, my body size small but solid muscle.

I opened my mouth to tell them to piss off but all that came out was a vicious snap of a bark. Only one thing was on my mind…

Let's do this shit motherfuckers!

I lunged at the Mancer, pinning him to the ground and successfully clawing him. They were so shocked they couldn't believe their eyes. They looked… scared of me. I have no idea why... but the fear smelled GOOOOOOOD. I bit down on the Mancer's shoulder.

OH GOD nasty. Tasted like shit with whipped fuck shit on top. Disgusting! I spit out the chunk of rotting meat and went on to the next one, slowly stalking him, eyes watching for that scythe… "You stay away…. Stay away…. STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

I jumped for him, and when I came too again… I was dripping with blood… and it felt damn good. I tilted my head back and laughed, it coming out as a loud, blood chilling howl. The Mancer was dismembered, the scythe one as well.

"Rox…as…."

I whipped around, hackles raised… to see a wounded man. My ears dropped back and I gasped. A sharp pant to my new form. Demyx was on his knees, holding his ribcage with one hand and holding himself up with the other… He was badly beaten. I rushed over to him and rubbed my muzzle against his face. "Roxas…. You… You remembered… you're such a smart-" He started to fade and I slipped under his arm to brace him as he slipped onto his back… "Such a smart kid…"

I licked his face. No. Demyx couldn't… you can't… I was whimpering. This sucked. This fucking SUCKED. Who'd help me master this new body of mine if you were gone!? DEMYX no! You can't Die!

"The others… they're here… Howl Roxas," he reached up to stroke my face. It felt so nice… "Howl…" He was fading fast. I stood up on my feet and screamed. I screamed as loud as I could. The howl could have shattered glass. "Good…. Good…." His hand was going cold.

NO. NO NONONONONOOOOONONONOOOOOO!!! NO! DEMYX DO NOT GO INTO THE LIGHT! You have to stay with me dammit! Don't you DARE! I could feel my humanity returning, my voice coming out no longer as whimpers but choked sobs… My fingers uncurled onto the pavement… "demy no… don't… you can't…"

He managed a laugh… "Yet so human after all…."

"Don't you die on me… DON'T YOU DIE ON ME DAMMIT!" I knew he was fading fast. I could just feel it in my core… an instinct.

He smiled, closing his eyes and leaning back. "Dem? …DEMYX!?"

The door flew open. "HOLY HELL!?"

Axel? "PLEASE DO SOMETHING! HE'S DYING!!!"

"ROXAS?!"

"FUCK ME! HELP HIM!" I was screaming irrationally.

Axel rushed over and did something I hope to never see again. He picked up Demyx's body and bit him. Squeezing his eyes shut he released him. "Fuck," he hissed. Then he did the gross thing. He licked his hands. "He's lost a lot of blood." He pressed them to the cut pressed his lips to Demyx's.

WOW. I would have marveled at how good it looked if this wasn't a life or death situation. I put a hand over Axels and hoped. I just hoped this would work. Axel removed himself… moving his hands. "There's nothing I can do now… all we can do now is hope and wait."

I started to cry, Demyx couldn't die… He couldn't. I wasn't even focusing on the fact we were both naked! Axel pulled me into his chest.

Demyx, ever since the shopping day, was like my best friend. He was always there. He even slept on my couch a few time, full wolf form at the foot of my bed. He was my confidant. I couldn't lose him. He tried to save me. He was just trying to save me… he was still just a PUPPY! PUPPIES DON'T DESERVE TO DIE!!

I don't know how long we sat there, me sobbing into Axel's chest. But the next thing I knew, my arm was hurting again and Demyx coughed.

HE COUGHED! I lurched away from Axel and braced myself over Dem. He opened those gorgeous teal eyes and smiled at me… "Roxas?"

I leaned down and kissed him.

I fucking kissed him, I was just so happy he was alive. Demyx put a weak hand on my shoulder and I jumped off him. "Woah baby, save it for the honey moon."

I laughed, precariously close to a sob, and buried my face in his neck. "You're alive…"

"Ow. Yeah… I guess I am… and that really fucking hurts…"

I jumped off him and apologized.

"Axel… get him to Sora… don't worry about me… he needs to be locked up before he goes hunting."

"Hunting?" Axel echoed.

"Notice anything?" he replied weakly, looking around the room.

Axel looked around nervously. "Kairi and Naminé will be in less than five minutes…"

He shook his head, grimacing. "He can't wait. He'll turn back any second now."

He was right… I could feel it… curling inside me. I clutched my stomach. I was STRAVING. "GO AXEL!" Demyx ordered.

Axel looked at me nervously, "Sorry about this Roxas." What?

Something hit the back of my skull… and I was out cold.

OH GOD. I'm fucking HUNRGY. SOMONE THROW ME A FUCKING SLAB OF COW!

Fuck the slab.

THROW ME THE COOOOOOOOW!!!

I woke up to excruciating pain. FEED ME MAURICE!

The room was white… gray and white.

"You just can't keep yourself in the human world can you?"

I looked up to see white, and a pair of white wings. "Sora…." I muttered. "What's…?"

"You're turning into a werewolf Roxas… but relax. We're not going to let you make the change. You have to eat human flesh… if we deny you it and contain you here…. You will eventually run out of wolf energy and it will leave your system as a form of vomit. You'll turn back into a human."

Oh nasty.

"What if… what if I…"

"What if you don't want to be human? Sorry Roxas, but this is best in the long run. We'll explain when you can get out of here. And don't even try the charm. It won't help you in here."

Fucking prick.

"Is he awake?"

Sora looked over his shoulder to see a certain redhead. "Yes, would you like to watch him for a little while?"

He nodded and Sora got out of the old fold up chair. Axel replaced him, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. For the longest time he just stared at me. "I still can't believe it…"

What? That I would do something like this? I groaned as my stomach felt like it was eating itself.

"No…" Axel answered my thoughts. "That you could tear a Reaper apart like that."

A reaper….? What is a reaper?

"A Reaper Roxas is a God of Death. They aren't of our world or yours. They… they're Gods. You ripped one apart without mercy… Demyx-" DEM? HOLYCRAP Is he okay! When can I see him!? Axel chuckled. "Demyx is fine. We're taking good care of him. He's more worried about you right now… Anyway, Demyx couldn't tell us much. But from what we could tell… you're one hell of a wolf Roxas."

I managed a weak smile at that. "I'll take that as a compliment Axel…"

"You should…"

I groaned as a another wave of nauseating pain swept through me. Is there any way to make this faster? Holy Hell.

"Sorry Kid… but no."

How long… was a going to be stuck like this? The whole naked on the floor thing?

"Of all the problems, you worry about being naked. You're an odd human that's for sure… a couple days at most."

"DAYS?" I spit out as another wave hit me.

"Don't worry, we'll feed you… just not what it takes to turn you."

Fuck. My. LIFE! I hate this!

He laughed. "Well, I can't say it wasn't cool as hell that you'd pull a stunt like that to save one of us… but it wasn't exactly the smartest or safest thing you could do If you hadn't turned back to a human due to the trauma, we'd probably lost you for good."

Woohoo. I get to be human and pathetically weak again… great.

"It's not so bad kiddo."

Like you'd know. You've been vampiric for how long? Over eight hundred years?

"You remember that? Yeah. I was turned when I was nineteen. But I was human once… It's fuzzy… but I can remember it."

"Times have changed Axel," I muttered, getting up to my knees and then falling back to lean into the wall. For the first time… I noticed I was actually chained down, my wrists were bound with a special type of blue light, chains hanging off of them. There was another around my neck as well.

"Just a precaution Roxas," he said, addressing the chains. "But I can't argue the fact it's different for you than it was me. Back in my day, we knew about vampires… my town actually hunted them."

"You a vampire hunter? Ironic."

"That's what happens when a vampire hunter's kid gets captured and held for random and their father is too much of a pompus ass to pay it."

I laughed. "Not much of negotiators are they?" I tried to ignore the wave of pain.

He shook his head. "Not really."

"Axel."

The redhead turned to see Naminé, she looked nervous. "It's uhm… dinner time…"

"I'll handle it; I know you don't like this part Nam. Get some rest."

He was handed a large Tupperware filled with something red. I could just barely make out the scent of blood. "Oh God…" I muttered.

As soon as the door shut, and we were alone again, Axel slowly opened the lid to the box. I was hit with a wave of ravenous desire. It smelled so damn GOOD. OH MY GOD. I had to have it or I'd die! GIVE IT TO ME.

"Woah woah… slow down Roxas…"

FUCK. OFF. Give me the meat!!

Axel sighed, "Try to relax Roxas."

I could feel my bones cracking.

"The more tense you are, the painful the change will be. Relax."

I tried to do as he said, but it still hurt like hell. My skin ripped and muscle rebuilt itself on top of breaking bone. Imagine someone snapping your bones in several illogical places and then replacing them with razor sharp metal and telling you to move. Yeah. Amp that by fifty.

My sight blurred and I blinked a couple times as my eyes became more canine and my vision sharpened. Axel looked a little pale when he stared at me. "Wow… you really are one hell of a wolf Roxas. I wish you could see this…"

Then take a fucking picture. GIVE ME THE MEAT YOU FUCKING MORON! I tried to lunge for it and was held back by the chains, strangling me, and holding me back. Mother fuck! Axel stood up and sat the plastic dish on the floor. "Relax, try not eat this too fast."

Just give me the meat!

I laughed, "so much for vegetarian." He slid the box towards me and I caught it under my paws. Inside was a large slab of pork. Fuckers.

I bit down into the pigflesh and began to chew.

"Axel…?"

I knew the voice… but I was too hungry to look up even though I really wanted to.

"Dem. You shouldn't be up."

"Ah… I've had worse."

He sounded terrible.

"How's Roxas…"

Axel gestured at me with a wave of his hand. "Getting fed."

Demyx made a soft noise of disgust. "He's pretty wild…"

"Yeah…" Axel said solemnly. "But look at him Dem, he's beautiful."

Demyx bobbed his head. "Different than any wolf I've ever encountered. He smells strange."

Axel looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"He smells…" He paused trying to figure out the wolf. "Higher than an Alpha wolf…. Like the Alpha of Alpha."

"Do you think he could be… one of _them_?"

"Looking at his color, build, and strength… I'd say it could be possible. He's a very pure soul Axel."

God this pig tasted fucking good. What was this, bacon? I ripped off a large piece and chewed, looking up at Demyx for s split second. He looked terrible.

"Ham hock," Axel said sideways at me.

"You can still hear him in this form?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah… clear as a bell." Demyx made a face, biting his lip, and Axel jumped out of his chair. "Sit down you moron."

He rolled his eyes but sat down anyway. Axel leaned on the back of the chair and watched me as I began to lick at the bone and blood at the bottom of the container.

Demyx watched over me, "He's amazing Axel… you should've seen the way he handled them."

Axel chuckled, "By the mess… I can only imagine."

"The Reaper…. He was scared of him."

"What? That's nutty."

"No really," Demyx inisited. "He backed up into a corner… I couldn't hear what he was saying but I could smell it… he was terrified..."

"Roxas could scare you maybe… but a Reaper? Get real Demyx. Those things don't feel fear."

"That one did, he looked like he was going to piss himself."

Axel hummed in response as I finished up, licking my lips and laying down. More please? "Later Roxas. We can't have you getting fat on us."

I glared at it, my ears swiveling back. "I can work it off by pummeling you."

Demyx laughed. "He's got spunk that's for sure."

He can hear me?

"Of course Dem can hear you Roxas, werewolves have to communicate somehow. They talk with their minds. I'm the one who should be confused right now."

"You sure we have to turn him back Axel. I might like having another wolf around, and look how cool he is. We could go grab one of the harem chicks and feed him…. And and-"

Axel ruffled Demyx's matted hair. "No Dem."

Damn. I wish I could stay like this… minus the cannibalism eating flesh thing… it was fucking awesome. Demyx seemed to wilt slightly, almost pouting. Axel just grinned, and I noticed his fangs were out. He winked at me, causing me to raise my ears in attention. Hm? What was this?

Demyx yawned and Axel motioned for him. "Come on big guy… you need to get back to your room and rest."

He squirmed slightly, apparently uncomfortable with the fact he was looking more like a mummy than a werewolf. When he stood up, I could see and noticed all the bandages. There was one covering his cheek and wrapped around his forehead. Another around his ribs and chest, his arm in a sling and a few bad bruises along his left leg. He was riddled with small cuts and scrapes.

Demyx groaned and allowed Axel to escort him to the door. "Good luck Roxas, I hope to see you up and moving again soon."

You too Demy. I bowed my head at him as Axel closed the door. He ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh, "Dem's been asking about you nonstop. He's been worried sick."

I snorted at that.

"I know really? He died for two minutes and he's worried about someone else. Cracks me up."

I laid down and rested my head on my paws, ears drawing back. Axel…

"Yeah?"

I paused… what did I want to say? God I'm so stupid… He watched me expectantly.

"I meant what I said."

I looked up at him. What?

"I meant what I said… at the picnic… before you took off. I… I didn't know you were there… thought you were a bird or something with how quiet you were. But it doesn't change anything that I knew you were there or not… I meant what I said."

Which part, the mass amount of the word fuck or the actual sentence?

He chuckled and I found the sound comforting, my humanity was coming back. My hands uncurled and my eyes blurred and refocused… my tongue licked my lips and I was on my knees in seconds this time… only a slight sting this time… like… getting burned by hot water… it faded rather quickly and I rubbed my arms. The cold air was starting to bother me.

Axel watched me for a second before replying as he got back up. "Both I guess."

He opened the door and asked for something, gratefully taking a bundle of stuff in his arms.

He walked up to me and kicked the remnants of 'dinner' away with his shoe back towards the chair. He was so close I could practically taste him… he smelled really good… but not appetizing good… just good. Pleasantly nice good. He handed me a damp, warm towel. "Wipe yourself off, you looked pretty rough."

I planted my face into the warm fabric and started to scrub. Thank goodness there were no mirrors in here or I'd probably go into germ-overdrive. As I scrubbed at my face, he reached around and draped something around me. It was warm and smelled a little like him. "They won't put a bed in here because you might have a night attack… but I convinced them to give you a thick blanket you could fold into something and a small pillow."

Thank you Axel. I appreciate it.

"On addition, I'm staying the night with you. I already cleared it with Sora."

I looked up from the pink and rusty colored fabric, and into a deep emerald. I managed a small smile. "Sleeping with the naked boy are we… don't try anything."

"Oh yeah…" He reached into the fold of blankets and pulled out a huge shirt. "It's not much but I had Nami slip this in for you."

Oh thank the lord all mighty. I took the fabric and slipped it over my head. It went straight through the collars and chains and hung nearly to my knees. Not ideal, but it was better than nothing.

"Just try and take it off if you feel you're about to shift okay?"

Don't worry about that. There's no way I'd enjoy being naked in front of everyone again.

He smiled and ran a hand through my hair, ruffling it slightly. That felt so nice now… almost lulling. I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes, humming slightly to myself. "I'm going to miss this a little," he muttered. "It's a shame they won't allow me to keep you a wolf."

"They?" I whispered.

"You offed a Reaper. Even a rogue like that one has connections, and they were none too happy about the idea of you slaughtering one like you did. They're closer to Gods than any of us… and well… they demanded you turn back to a human or they'd dispose of you themselves."

"How would they know."

He shrugged, "They always do though… life force I guess. They reap souls… I guess they could sense you. I wouldn't know, I'm not very familiar with them."

I hummed in response.

"I'll give you some kickass points though; you managed to make them nervous if they are this demanding."

I laughed curtly and put a hand on his shoulder roughly. "Thanks Axel… and while we're on the subject, you and Demyx were talking about something. You asked if I could be one of them. Who are they?"

"They are… well… I'm not really sure. Only Sora would really know about them. All we're allowed to know is they are very, very powerful. They would have no problem offing a Reaper, or any of us, not matter what they happened to be. They are rumored to be the chosen of the Gods themselves."

"Gods?"

"Yes Roxas. All the Gods and Goddess ever spoken by man, and some that aren't, exist. Except some of the Roman and Greek Gods. Some of those were just freakish, what do we need a God of the Broom for? Seriously. But all the main dudes and dudettes are real. God, the big honcho himself, Zues, Aphrodite, Shiva, Ra, Anibus… so on so forth. They all exist, just on a different level of existence than us."

"Wow," I yawned, suddenly very tired.

Axel stood up for a moment and spread out the thick blanket, a comforter actually. He sat down the small pillow and took off his jacket, rolling it up to form his. I laid my head against the soft, throw pillow and he covered me up with a thinner, old blanket that had probably seen many turnings. He laid down next to me and wrapped an arm around my chest, holding me to his. I could feel his breath against my head, ghosting through my hair.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to relax into his hold, humming with slight delight. He was breathing… and against my back… I could feel the shallow, rhythmic beating of his dead heart. The lights dimmed around us, and I almost instantly fell asleep.

--

Ahaha. Glad you all like teh story thus far. And I'm AHEAD OF YOU by a few ten thousand words... so... frequent updates kiddies, keep your shirts on.

Oh. And I'm thinking about doing a side story... :P But we haven't got to that part here yet. LOL.

PS. The thing Axel is talking about, the realm of where all gods are equal and exist higher than us- is my actual beleif. Don't knock it.


	6. Next time you try LSD: Don't

A LOT comes out this chapter. Pay attention kiddies!

---

Axel's movement is what woke me. I lifted my head quickly as he rose up from a sitting position. "Oh… Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

I yawned. "It's okay. Probably needed to wake up anyway."

"Not really, you've only been out for a couple hours. You need rest Rox."

I was nauseous for some reason and laid back down with a groan. Axel fixated me with a weird look. "That's odd…" he muttered, putting his hand on my forehead. "You're…." he got up and rushed out, leaving me alone for the few minutes. Sora came back in with him and repeated the motion.

"You were right Axel, he's almost ready… How unusual."

I shuddered, wrapping the blanket around myself more. Sora knelt down and cupped my cheek in his hand.

"Roxas you need to sit up."

"Why?" I breathed.

"Because you're going to vomit in a few minutes, very violent vomiting."

Oh nasty. Nasty filthy disgusting nasty ick gross. Axel and Sora helped me up and sat me in the small fold up chair. Axel produced a very large bucket… a painters bucket. One of those huge ass Home Depot things… Oh God.

Minutes ticked by and I began to dry heave. It was disgusting. Massive acidic nastiness. Then Axel and Sora helped keep my hair from my face when I finally began to vomit.

It's hard to believe I had that much in my stomach. Surely my intestines were in there as well… maybe a lung.

I filled up the bucket nearly 3/4ths full. Afterward I was none short of exhausted and very disgusted with myself. Naminé came in with a warm towel, and I buried my face in it. Oh Goooooooooooood.

Axel absently ran his fingers through my hair, instantly upsetting me without knowing it. It didn't feel near as nice now… the sensitivity was gone completely. A couple hours went by and they deemed me human again with a quick blood test. (In other words they pricked my finger and Axel licked the needle tip.)

I was released to do whatever I wanted… and though they said I was human again… I could still feel wolfish. A deep down impression in my gut probably. I just felt wild still… untamed. I didn't feel quite human, like my old self. Just like when I 'met' Axel… I felt changed. It was weird.

Axel paid no mind to my thoughts and led me to where I asked to go, Demyx. The blonde was laying in bed, a book in his working hand, chewing on the corner of his bottom lip. I was so happy to see him. Axel lost his grip on my shoulder and I bolted towards the injured blonde. "I'll leave you two alone." He said softly. Was he… hurt? I don't really know and at the moment I was too distracted to care.

He turned and walked out without another word. Demyx watched him carefully, but I paid no mind. "Roxas…?"

"Yes?" I said softly.

"Something's wrong with you."

What? That was blunt. "Huh?"

He reached up and brushed his fingers behind my ear, and it felt so good I almost purred. His fingers moved further and pulled me down by my neck. I had to brace myself over him. His teal eyes stared into mine and I was instantly worried. He looked confused. "That's not possible…" He muttered. "You're human… but you're not…"

"What?" I said, confused.

"You smell like a human… all your vitals and hormone levels say you're human. You're blood is human. But my instinct tells me you're part wolf still… You're part of my pack… but… human…" He scrutinized me with his eyes, looking into my eyes over and over. "And I can still make out pieces of your thoughts…"

What? So I wasn't crazy…? I was still… wolfish?

He nodded, confirming the fact he could indeed hear me. "Either that or Axel has some competition…" he said smiling.

Compe… ti..tion… Oh no. As tempting as that was…. Oh no.

"Tempting?" Demyx echoed. "Why tempting?"

I looked away, probably blushing a little.

At this, Demyx busted out laughing. "You're joking!"

I blushed more, covering my face with my hands.

Demyx laughed so hard he couldn't breathe, and started hurting his healing side. Still, he laughed. "Shut up Dem! I'm serious!"

"You- You…" he managed before he burst out laughing again.

Confession; as I've said, Demyx is very close to me. I may or may not have a crush on him. I mean who couldn't? He's carefree, cute, free spirited, independent, funny, and a really good guy. Sure he was a bit foolish at times, but he did have a serious side. He even risked his life for mine. He almost _died _for me. Scratch that. He _did _die for me… we just brought him back with magic vampire spit.

And best of all… he's never left me or judged me for being human.

The only problem was…. Well.

"Axel," Demyx said, finishing my thought. "You have a thing for Axel don't you… and Axel loves you."

I blushed a billion shades of red.

"Well… let's make it crystal clear for you."

What? He pulled me back down and pressed his lips against mine. At this my mind went into overdrive in less than ten seconds with all of the following: "Did I like Axel? Or did I like Demyx? Who did I LIKE like? Who did I want to be with? Sure, Axel left and Demyx always stayed, but Axel had his reasons right? RIGHT? They've both saved my life. And they're about as opposite as, as… well ketchup and mustard. Axel was ketchup of course because he loves ketchup. Mustard for Demyx because he's… well. Mustardy in my mind. Man I'm hungry. Demyx is cute but Axel is HOT. GOD THIS IS HARD! I remember the first time I really met Axel and Demyx. Demyx…"

And then it hit me.

I've never been grossed out germphobia wise by Axel.

Demyx… he did. I grossed out when he touched me… but Axel… he licked me and I didn't freak out like I did with Dem.

I'm not afraid of Axel.

Demyx pulled away from me. "So you figured it out?"

I stared at him. "Did you… how did you…?"

"Call it instinct," Demyx said smiling.

"You're… you're not upset."

Demxy shook his head. "I guess I kinda knew all along Roxas. You're meant to be with Axel."

He was right. I was meant to be with Axel… but was I ready to love him? God this was hard.

Demyx laughed a little to himself, "You'll figure it out, but if you don't. Well, I'm here still, just don't count on me forever." He threw me a wink and then picked his book back up. "But what are we going to do about your little wolfy problem?"

I shook my head. "I don't have any cravings… or anything really. It's very faint… I think I can handle it."

He nodded, "Be careful Roxas. I don't want you to get hurt. Or anyone else for that matter."

"Yeah I know," he scooted over and I sat down near his knees, my stomach was still sore from the compulsive vomiting and my throat was a little sore too. "I just really don't what else I can do."

He shrugged, "Never heard of this before, so I can't be sure either…"

I swallowed, my throat protesting a little and I coughed. "I should probably go," I said, putting my hand across my throat.

"Probably, Axel should be down the hall somewhere. I'd go with you but…well," he gestured to his state. "Kinda invalid."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Demyx." Leaned forward and pressed my lips to his forehead, leaning back I ran my fingers through his hair gently. "This talk meant a lot to me."

He hummed in delight, "Anytime Roxas… Anytime."

I slipped off the bed and walked up to the liquid door. "Uh…"

"Just walk through. It won't hurt you."

I trusted him, "Bye Dem," and walked through. It was like going through a gaseous gel. Weird. I'd always been with someone before so the solitary feel of it was weird for me. Quietly I made my way through the hallways.

**What could this mean? He smells off… Not like Roxas… but still Roxas…**

Axel? I peeked around a corner to see him sitting to himself, a hand over his mouth and glaring off into a random direction.

**He's been weird ever since that time in his bedroom… Now he smells completely different**_… _My eyes widened… he wasn't… talking…

He looked up and saw me, hearing my thoughts. "Roxas." He said, mildly shocked.

I stepped into the doorway and stared at him.

_If we stick together long enough, you'll start hearing mine too without reason. _

The words rang through my head and Axel made a face. "Do I really sound like that?"

I nodded curtly and looked at the floor. "I… I could…"

**You can hear me can't you?** I looked up at him with my eyes, my head low and nodded again.

I heard him stand up and walk over to me. For the first time, I could hear his steps. They seemed so much louder now… "Roxas…" his finger slid under my chin and lifted it. I avoided his gaze for a moment. "Roxas…"

I looked into his eyes again. They were… sparkling. It seemed so corny and cliché I almost laughed. But I was breath taken by it… They were… beautiful. He smiled and ran his thumb against my chin. I placed my hand delicately against his chest and I could feel the beating under my fingertips… faster than normal. I was distracted by this for a minute, looking at my hand with curiosity. He took the opportunity to pull me closer to him, wrapping his hand around my back and another behind my neck, his fingers massaging it slightly.

It felt nice.

**Roxas.**

Yes Axel? I swallowed. Oh God. Here it was.

He paused. **Nothing… just making sure.**

I felt so disappointed and relieved at the same time. My stomach growled and as much as tried to ignore it, Axel made a soft noise. "We should feed you."

"Yeah…" I muttered dryly. "You too."

"Yeah…"

Yet we stood there, locked in each other's embrace and trying to figure out what to say. Finally Axel grew a pair and broke off me, "Let's go then. Salad."

I shook my head. "Steak. Ribs. Something with meat… and barbeque sauce. Lots of barbeque sauce."

He raised an eyebrow at me, grabbing my hand and delicately lacing his fingers with mine. "What happened to you?"

"I gave up on being a vegetarian after I devoured a large section of raw pig and didn't throw up for another few hours."

He smiled and nodded briskly. "True that."

He walked with me, hand in hand through the halls. I could hear voices, his footsteps, the rustle of fabric, and wings. I even heard a pen hit the floor. My head started to throb. I couldn't _wait _for the Blood Bathers and their loud music. "We don't operate near Blood Bathers anymore."

"What?"

"After you were attacked we figured it best we just use the specialized doors and make a base somewhere we could be close to humans and them be safe in the same instance."

I bobbed my head in agreement. Axel said nothing about my enhanced senses. He probably knew by what he was talking…err… thinking about earlier. He gave me a sideways glance and then looked back ahead of him. "We need to find Sora and tell him we're leaving. Just in case. I'll have to supervise you for the next twenty four hours. **And don't worry, Sora can't smell like demyx and I can. He won't know a thing. We'll all help figure this out Roxas. Which reminds me… we need to talk.**"

Over dinner. I'm starving. He smiled at that and knocked on an actual door. (WOW) "Sora?"

The door opened on its own to a room of dim lighting and candles. Sora was seated in a strange, throne like chair on the furthest wall. His eyes were closed.

"We're out. I'll supervise the kid."

He nodded, never opening his eyes and made a soft humming noise. Axel nodded and the door closed gently on its own. I didn't ask. It was just too weird looking.

We left through the main door, stepping out in an abandon building in old downtown. "So… steak?"

"If you'll spring for it," I muttered. "Whatever you can afford."

"Enough steak to build a mansion and all the furniture inside then, I call Outback. Let's go." He picked me up like a bride and I made a sharp squeak and blushed. "Relax. And if you get air sick, close your eyes. We've got to stop by your house first and get you dressed." (Oh yeah… that. )

I left them open. What did I have left to throw up? He shrugged **Suit Yourself. **

In less than ten seconds, probably breaking a speed barrier of some sort, because not even the wind seemed to keep up with us, we were there at my apartment.

It was… a blur. Literally. All of the world had been a blur. "How do you do that?" I asked as he sat me down on my feet.

"Wings," he said simply.

That caught my attention, "You have wings?" I'd never seen them.

"I put them away very quickly Roxas, but yes, I have wings. I just don't put them on display."

You've GOT to let me see sometime! That is so COOL! He grinned at me and brushed my nose with his finger, "You're such a kid Roxas."

I glared at him and he just grinned. Once again my stomach protested all the standing around. "All right all right. Hurry up and get dressed." In a few minutes, I was dressed and my hair was gelled again. I wore the wolfskin jacket over a band T-shirt and some ripped dark jeans. He nodded and then we blurred away to Outback Steakhouse. The kangaroos never looked so appealing until now.

He clapped his hand down on my shoulder and walked in with me. **To avoid attention, we're gonna talk like this when mentioning Otherworlder stuff, okay? **

I nodded and we stepped inside. A nice lady with frizzy curled red hair and a few freckles led us to a nice table. "My name is Amanda and I'll be serving you tonight. What would you two gentlemen like to drink?"

"Coke," I said quickly.

"Dr. Pepper," Axel muttered "and some wings for an appetizer."

She'd just put the menu in front of him. "Okay," she said, her pencil scratching across the pad quickly. "I'll get right on that."

She lingered for a moment, both of us just staring at her, she hurried away like a scared rabbit when she realized she was staring like she was. I looked at Axel. Now what did you want to talk about?

**Roxas, you remember that time you well… uh… fed me?**

Yeah. It was hard not to nod.

**Well… after that… your scent changed. And ever since then… you've been changing. Surely you've noticed. **

Yeah. Yeah I have. The lady gave us our drinks. That was nice. And fast. I liked this waitress!

**Do you have any idea why? **

No. I just thought running into a vampire had been a real eye-opener for me.

**Well there's that, but there's another thing as well. **He sipped on his Dr. Pepper, watching me closely. **I watched you, you were more confident, proud. You really came out of that shell and became a real badass all the sudden. **

He was right. I just… wanted to be different I guess. I felt stronger, better.

He bit down on the straw. **It's because you had some vampire in you. **

I nearly spit Coke all over the table. WHAT?

**You must have gotten some of my blood from the cuts on my face. You picked up vampire the same way you've done wolf. **

What does that mean? Am I human or not?

**I'm not sure. You seem human at first… but then again… you don't. **

That doesn't make any sense Axel.

**Trust me I know. I don't understand any of it. You're human but you have both vampire **_**and **_**werewolf in you. It's really crazy. I'm not even sure if you'll age. **

That might be hard to ignore.

**Give me your hand. **He reached across the table and held out his palm. I gingerly rested my hand in his, and he pressed his thumb into my palm, breaking the skin. I hissed in slight pain as I watched the blood form around his fingernail. Bizarre. **If you're human. This would take days, to a week heal. If you're wolf, a few minutes. A vampire, instantly. **

He released my hand and I watched as the cut remained for a couple seconds, and then healed up instantly.

**Right now you seem to be channeling vampire. ****Now concentrate on wolf. I think you should know how. **

I did. I found that little spot in my gut that fluttered up and screamed wildness. I let it warm me slightly. **Woah Roxas, not full change. **

Full change? I can do that.

**Apparently, you're hair just stood on end in a few places, but okay. You've got it. **

He cut my hand again, and the cut didn't heal. It remained. We waited and watched, the waitress gave us our buffalo wings and it healed. That was really weird.

**If you concentrate on being entirely human it would take a week to heal I bet. **He took the straw out of the Dr. Pepper and put his lips to the glass, tilting his head back with the glass and chugging it. **Whatever is going on with you, I bet that Charm translation can give us a clue. **

I reached up and pulled it out of my shirt, the glimmering charm hadn't be tarnished despite all that had happened. The black and white wing still cradled the bright red heart.

"May I? I never got to see it."

I leaned forward and he mirrored it, looking at the half dollar sized charm with curious eyes. "It's very unique."

"I like it." I said aloud. "I think it suits me."

He nodded. "Black, white, and red; Demyx did a good thing by getting you one of those. Each charm is different." He reached into his jacket and pulled out something on a gold chain. "When I was… young… I had one."

He let it slip from his palm, dangling by the glittering gold chain.

"It stopped working when… ya know." He smiled a slightly shaper smile.

I held out my hand and he let it slip into my palm. Like mine, it was warm to the touch. His was the same size, but an intricate butterfly with red gemstone wings… they looked like fire had been caught in them.

"What does it mean?"

Axel smiled. "They never gave me a straight answer. But they told me a saying that I've kind of lived by. When the caterpillar thought it was dying… it became a butterfly."

Looking at the wings, they looked almost sharp, but were so gentle at the same time. The flames inside seemed to be alive.

"My friend gave it to me. **I didn't know at the time she was a faery.**"

"Naminé?" I asked.

He nodded. "Nami herself. She lived in the same town as I did. It was her and Sora that saved me."

"From…" The vampires?

He nodded again. "I wasn't always Peace Core, but I never forgot what they did for me."

"When did you switch sides….?"

He bit his lip. "When my Father…" He closed his eyes. **When my father called me damned, vile blood sucking fiend and tried to kill me. Trying to defend myself, I cut him on accident and then ate him. **Axel was shaking. I could see it from where I was sitting. **I couldn't control my bloodlust… and I… killed my father. I could barely live with myself. Sora and Naminé found me in an unusual position. They tried to help me… but I refused blood ever since that day. I had my relapses… but I always came back twice as determined. **He held out his hand and I gave back the precious charm.

I chuckled, that sounded like him. He raised an eyebrow. "I stopped with you didn't I? I'd say I've improved."

"Have you gentleman decided?" Amanda said sweetly to Axel.

"Yeah," Axel said casually. "Get Roxy the biggest, most badass steak you've got with shrimp and more wings on the side. Get me a steak sandwhich with a loaded potato and some fries."

She struggled to write it all down as fast he was saying.

"Oh and get me two of those really big milkshakes with vodka and such in it."

"A mudslide sir?"

"Yeah that," he said dismissively. "Extra chocolate."

I looked at him. I'm not twenty one.

**You are now. **He grinned at me as she asked for an ID. She looked at me and then back at Axel. He winked at her. "He's with me."

She blushed a little and rushed off with the order.

I almost laughed. "You've got her practically dripping wet Axel."

**Incubi clothing Roxas. Incubi clothing. Along with the vampire allure. **

"I know, I have the pants."

He nodded. "So I've seen." He reached over and started drinking my Coke. Moron.

He shrugged. "Takes one to know one."

I glared at him. That was just LAME.

"Have you ever had a mudslide before Rox?"

"No." I admitted. I'm not twenty-one.

"Well you're in for a treat. It should take off some of the edge for meat too."

I nodded. That would be good. I'd already eaten all the wings. Did Axel even get any? I dunno. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I reached in and grabbed it. "hello?"

"Hey Roxas, it's Demyx."

"Hey Dem," Axel was apparently listening, his stare was kinda creepy.

"There's someone here that wants to talk to y-"

The phone was snatched away. "ROXAS?"

I held the phone away from my ear. "Ow…"

"Sorry!"

"Xion?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah it's me, I got your charm translation." **Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. **I glared at him, even if it was true.

"That's great, what does it say?"

"You-You… YOU…"

"Geez Xion don't have a heart attack."

"I tried to get you before you left, but '…"She paused only to breathe. "!IsAxelTHERE?"

Axel looked blank as a sheet, his mouth open at how fast she was talking. "Yes he's here."

"LAY LOW ROXAS. Don't draw ANY attention to yourself. Hopefully Axel will distract anyone that happens to see you."

I nodded, "M'kay."

"Ihavetago. Be CAREFUL Roxas."

The phone went dead and I closed it under the table. The click was annoying from when it closed.

"Well I wasn't expecting that," he said softly.

He was thinking, but I couldn't hear it. He must have been blocking me or something. "Axel?"

"Hmm?"

"What's the matter?"

**I'm just trying to figure out what could have her so rattled… she's a dragon. It's very hard to shake them. And Demyx says you made a Reaper piss himself with fear. **He watched as our food was sat down in front of us. **But it's okay. Just eat up and we'll get out of here. Go easy on the mudslide. **

Just as he thought it, it was placed it front of me. The thing was frothing like a milkshake-Olympus. Oooohhhh…. Aaaaahhhh.

I picked it up and sipped at it, the tang was undeniable, but the chocolate irristable. I found that I liked it.

**Easy kiddo. If there's Reapers looking for us we can't get smashed. Save it for a rainy day, I promise I'll make it up to you. **I nodded and sat down the Olympia milkshake. I grabbed a knife and started slicing apart the steak while sucking on a buffalo wing.

Axel slowly munched on his fries, dripping with two tons of ketchup (a bottle and half actually) while watching the area around us cautiously. God I was hungry. By the third wing, I could start on the steak. It was rare. Just how I wanted it. I shoveled a piece of Godliness in my mouth and chewed. The juices nearly made me moan orgasmically with delight. (Not that I knew what having a _real_ orgasm was like… but you get the picture. It was a DAMN good steak.) Axel finished his fries as I did the wings and moved on to his steak sandwhich. He only stopped looking around long enough to pour A1 all over it.

Surprised it wasn't ketchup? So was I.

I managed to eat all the 21 oz rib-eye steak, 7 shrimp, and 7 wings in record time. Amanda barely had time to get my hand wipes. Axel took a little longer, trying to conceal his fangs as he slurped off baked potato. (Hard to hide them when they're nearly two inches long ya know?)

Amanda took my plates and asked if I wanted dessert I told her no thank you and she went off on her way. Axel was too distracted to notice her at the moment.

Cautiously I sipped at Olympia while Axel finished and downed his. He was right; it took off a little edge. But why was he so good with it?

**I can handle liquor really well kid. Centuries of practice. **

After he'd paid and we deemed it safe to leave, (Axel stood up), we walked around back and he picked me up. In a second, we were back at the abandon building, but we weren't alone… I could smell them before I could hear them.

"We told specifically to make that boy a human a-gain." WOW. Now THAT was a British accent.

Axel sat me on my feet and pushed me behind him. "He is human if you haven't noticed." **Concentrate Roxas… PLEASE. **

Oh. RIGHT. I started trying to get a grip on my human side again. It had been a while, so I found it a little difficult to even notice the difference. I concentrated on my weak, pathetic hatred of germs and my rejection of all things I didn't fully understand. College. Women. I thought about classical music and cars.

Human things that had little importance to me now. I could feel my strength draining away, and I hated it.

The Reaper raised his chin and an eyebrow in question. "That's a peculiar trick."

**Fuck. He knows. **Axel gritted his teeth. "Leave him alone."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. From direct orders we are to either take or kill the boy."

Boy? Dear LORD. Axel took a step back, me following. "Over my dead body."

"Isn't it already?" the Reaper sneered. "Come now, no unnecessary bloodshed is required. Just hand him over, and no harm will befall anyone."

Axel... **I don't like this Roxas. It smells fishy. **Smells like death to me. **Exactly. **

He actually snarled, his fangs out and tensing entirely.

"I outrank you Vampire. You know as well as I that you cannot fight me."

"But I CAN!" Xion dropped down from the ceiling. Suddenly, Axel and I were surrounded by random creatures.

Sora stood in front of Axel, as regal and godly as ever. "The young man stays."

"Tis nothing but a boy with a knack for amorphia!"

**More than that I think. **Axel hissed in his mind.

Naminé appeared beside me, Kairi and Larxene with her. Meta and Vayu were beside Axel. A few others I couldn't name were there as well. A Brazilian girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, another American with long blue hair from the dance night, a boy with crew cut hair that I knew was a Griffon… they all stood around me in defense… they barely knew me.

I gripped Axel's jacket in fear. How many would get hurt because of me? I thought of Demyx… I couldn't let that happen again.

"You creatures cannot handle this rare a power, leave him to us higher beings." The blonde Reaper insisted.

I slipped away from Axel. "I'll Go."

"Roxas no!" Xion hissed at me.

"If they know what I am, they can help me control it."

The Reaper said nothing, he held out a hand and Xion hissed as I passed by. "Before you take me.. I have a request."

"Speak your terms…"

**They must really want you if they will strike a deal Roxas. Just come back. **I turned to look at Axel. **Please.** I shook my head.

"I have to be able to come back… To stay."

"You have a deal young male," the Reaper said smoothly. I swallowed, having a bad feeling about this but ignoring it, and put my hand in his.

**ROX-**

His voice faded into oblivion. When I finally had the courage to open my eyes, I was in a different place. "Well done Luxord! Well done indeed!" a girlish voice yelled.

"I did nothing, the boy chose to come." Luxord said casually, walking away from me.

"He's a smart boy then!" A woman with short blue hair reached out and put her hands on my shoulder. I shrugged out of her touch. "It's so good to finally see you! Come, I have much to show you."

She turned on her heel and motioned for me to follow. I shied away but relucantatly followed.

"Welcome young man, to the greatest place of all universes."

I waited.

"This is the land of Spirits. Reapers merely are our subordinates."

I was in the world of Gods now? Oh crap. I said nothing as she led me through a glass walkway. White clouds were on all sides, but the enclosed walkway kept them out, so they shifted and moved around us in a great spiral.

"You were chosen by the high Gods that you would join us in our world for protection. For you are very precious."

How? I'm just Roxas… I didn't understand anything… She continued to talk.

"Do you know what you are, young man?"

I shook my head as she led me to the left.

"You are something the world has been waiting centuries to be born. A very rare entity indeed."

That told me nothing.

"All will become clear as we teach you how to control your gift. You shall become very powerful Roxas."

"when can I go home?" I asked. "He said I could."

She closed her eyes delicately. "In time. Might I ask your name?"

"Roxas…" I said softly.

"You may call me Aqua. Terra and I will be you're supervisors. We will teach you to control and master your gift and use it to better the world."

I nodded. Like I had a choice but to agree. "Can I seem my friends?"

"Yes… that is where I am taking you, silly boy."

We entered a room with a fountain of silver. The room itself seemed to draw in the clouds. "This is the looking glass. You may use it at will, but not in excess for you will be quite busy as of tomorrow."

I walked up to the glittering liquid. "How does it work?"

She reached in and cupped her hands. The liquid was clear, but silver in color. In her cupped hands, the water formed a mirror. "Simply ask whom or what you wish to see and it will show, for example… Riku."

Riku's silver hair appeared on the mirror, and then his whole image. He was standing in front of Axel; there was no mistaking that black jacket and red hair. I couldn't hear them, but Riku was apparently being berated with words. Him and Xion next to him.

It faded away. "Wha?"

"We much to see Roxas." She said; the liquid pouring out of her fingers and back into the fountain. "I apologize but we have to be moving on."

I tried not to show my hurt. I already missed them… and Axel… he was probably so confused. Demyx was probably just finding out, and was going to be in denial and then be hurt… Hurt that I would leave him like that… without so much as a goodbye.

I bit my lip. Aqua reached up and cupped my cheek. "All will well Roxas. You will be allowed to return to them… just not now."

"First you want me dead or human... now… now you want me here? Make up your minds."

"Do not misunderstand," Aqua said gently. "The threat was merely a test to see if you were indeed the one we had been searching for. The Reapers are merely our tools."

"What are you?" I said, stepping away from her.

"Apologies. My name is Aqua. I am a spirit of water."

The name was kinda blunt then.

"Terra is of land."

Again. Blunt.

"You Roxas. Are far more amazing. Come… I will show you."

She held out her hand and I let her take mine. She gingerly took it and led me away, running down the glass halls and into a room of glass that was away from the clouds, suspended on space. I was awestruck buy the stained glass floor that the sun shined up from and the stars all around me. "Here…"

In the center of the room was a podium.

I stepped up to her, lights flashing all over my skin.

"And will be born, a man other and not, a heart of pure soul and wish of night. Thy blessing will ravage His land of border and part. Man and Other will blur to one and be one in world and flesh. Thy key to destiny's twilight will heal thy land."

"Is this the prophecy?" It sounded like that thing Axel told me about before he left.

"Thus saith Sora of the Light."

…

_**SORA!? **_

"You're kidding me!" I read over her shoulder, and the words changed to plain English right before my eyes. It was true. Sora wrote the prophecy. Aqua moved behind me to let me see better.

"Why else would Sora father a wish of peace? His faith was never to be shaken; for he was the one whom said thus would be so."

I couldn't believe it. "What does this have to do with me?" I spun around to face her, she reached forward and grasped the charm.

"You are light and dark… two realms as one… bound together by a soul so pure that it could never be tainted."

A white wing and a black one… bound by a red heart… Pure soul…. And a wish of night… together in one form….

It made sense but it didn't. "What are you saying…?"

"You… Roxas Lane… are the man of which Sora spoke. You are the Key of Destiny."

My whole world seemed to shatter and be whole at the same time. I was…

I was…

I…

What am I?

"Rest easy Rox-as," she cooed as collapsed to my knees and hands. "You are special. Neither man nor other. You will be the border and bridge between them and heal this planet."

"Then what am I? A Nobody? A Nothing?"

"Something more of a God than I," she said gently.

I curled into myself and broke into tears. I wasn't sure why… pain… relief… happiness… sorrow.

All my emotions blurred together and I just cried. Aqua got on her knees in front of me. "Come Roxas… perhaps I told you too harshly… I will you to your living quarters now."

I nodded weakly and managed to compose myself enough to stand. I tried to stop the tears; I didn't want a world of Gods and Spirits to see the so called Key of Destiny crying and weak. I had to be strong and get back home.

Axel… I wish there was a way I could tell you I was alright… That I would come back soon.

That I missed you.

Aqua led me to a small room, surrounded by stars and lit by the light of a moon under my feet. The floor was etched with delicate patterns. "I will fetch you a looking glass."

She bowed and closed a solid door. I looked back through the walls to realize I couldn't see in the hallways. I assumed this meant they couldn't see me either. I sat on the small, plush bed and proceeded to cry until Aqua stepped back inside. "I am not supposed to do as such, but I feel it is best."

She set down a bowl on a small glass table near the bed. I nodded weakly to her. "Do get some rest Roxas… We begin tomorrow morn. I will send Terra to fetch you."

She closed the door weakly as I thanked her. After I wiped my eyes with my hand I picked up the bowl and saw the glittering fluid inside. "Show me Axel."

It did nothing. "Axel…" I insisted to the water. I thought of the name and face, and then the water began to mirror what I wanted to see. He was still at the base, sitting beside Demyx. I watched as Demyx shook his head and started screaming at him. Axel just looked morbid as a book was thrown at him, he caught it and said it aside. He started talking to him, trying to ease him I guess. Demyx just shook his head and started throwing a good old fashion tantrum.

I watched as the tears started to fall down his tanned face. Axel wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders and embraced him. I suddenly felt sick as Demyx clung to him, his shoulders shaking. Axel looked blank as the wounded wolf sobbed into his shoulder painfully digging claws into his sides- under his jacket- straight into his flesh.

It was horrible.

Axel just took it, in too much pain already to feel the physical. He didn't even blink until Kairi came in to get him and fix up Demyx again. She was in charge of fixing up the poor wolf's injuries. He reached out and grabbed her shoulder, screaming and begging. She bit her lips and looked like she was going to cry. She said something and Demyx just went limp, shaking his head. He yelled again and covered his face with his hands. The mirror followed Axel as he said something, got up and walked away.

He passed Meta and Vayu in a room together. She was punching a wall while Javid tried to calm her. In the next room Naminé was on her desk, praying, wings spread elegantly behind her.

"Please, please keep him safe."

My eyes widened. I could hear her prayers! Axel gave her a soft glance and continued.

"Come back to us Roxas… please…"

Then I couldn't hear her anymore… Axel had gone too far from her. He walked out of the base and was suddenly in my apartment. He looked around the room and walked into my bedroom. He said my name… I could make it out on his lips. He sat down the edge of my bed, put his head in his hands… and broke.

A tear of mine disturbed the water and he was gone. I put the bowl down and tried to control myself. I curled into myself on the bed and I cried some more.

I was gone to them… and there was no way they knew I was coming back…

Naminé's prayer in my head was fresh. "I'll come home Nami. I promise… I promise." I tightened around myself and cried myself to sleep.

---

Roxas's life just sucks doesn't it?


	7. Got any Ketchup?

"Ventus. Do it now."

"Of course."

I opened my eyes to see a hand coming down on me. I didn't have time to react before his palm covered my forehead, fingers digging into my scalp. There was a slight flash and I was dizzy for a moment. By the time I came to, the hand was gone and there was only one man in the room. Tall, with spiked brown hair, he wore stranger clothes than Aqua did.

"My name is Terra, I'm here to begin your training."

Training… that's right they were helping me train.

"Your name is Roxas."

I know my name is Roxas. Moron.

"You are to be the bridge between other and human."

Okay. I knew that too. What the hell is he repeating himself for?

Wait... how did I get here…? Where am I?

I looked around and saw the bowl of looking glass water. I wanted to use it… but for what? Who?

"Come now, we mustn't be tardy."

I got up and followed obediently. He led me through the main hallway and took a right at the cumulus clouds, towards the arena. Wait… how did I know that? I put a hand on my forehead.

"All your distractions will be forgotten."

Dist…ractions? Like what… no… who? I looked up at Terra as he turned to face me in the empty arena. "Now… Let's begin with shifting between forms."

I followed his every command, trying to not let him know I was concentrating on remembering… what was my distraction? I was grateful when he released me for human bodily functions such as food and Aqua came to take me there. She seemed much quieter for some reason now… sad...? I didn't know.

She sat me before a table of crystal glass and gave me my meal, created to supplement all of my diets as well as human body. Rare hamburger meat in a bun with lettuce. Before I knew what I was saying I asked, "Got any ketchup?"

This seemed to amaze Aqua. I had no idea what ketchup was… but it sounded good and I liked the word. "What?"

"Ketchup. Do you have ketchup?"

Don't let on that you have no idea what ketchup is Roxas. She turned around and rummaged a little before producing a bright red glass bottle. "This?"

Yes. "Thank you," I picked it up, unscrewed the lid, lifted the bun and proceeded to pour a cornucopia onto the lettuce. Aqua stared wide eyed.

When I set it aside, she whisked it away from me and put it back. What was terrible about it? Was it taboo? I lifted the meat and bun to my lips and took about, ketchup oozing out and onto the table. "Oops…" I muttered with my mouth full. "Apologies."

Aqua shook her head and washed it away with a wave of her small hand. I started catching it in my hand and when I finished the concoction, I began licking it off my fingers. It tasted… nostalgic. I liked it. I liked it a lot.

Axel.

The word just seemed to fit ketchup. Like… it just went with it. Axel. What was Axel? Where?

I couldn't remember. Aqua asked if I was finished, and I nodded. She took me back to Terra. Over and over. I repeated the word Axel to myself. I didn't want to forget it again… I just… hated the idea… Axel. Axel. Axel. Axel. Axel…. Axel.

Terra finally dismissed me for dinner and I ate my supplements before retiring to my room for independent exploration of my gifts and study. I sat down on my bed obediently and the door closed. I looked at the looking glass bowl.

I placed it on my lap and said the one word that tormented me, "Axel."

The water became a reflecting surface and then a man with bright red hair and green eyes came into my view. He looked… sad… Axel… this was Axel. But who is Axel? What is he to me?  
I couldn't remember… but why did it matter?

Axel… I watched him until I was forced into sleep… I was so very tired after all. But before I slept I looked at my hand and concentrated my wolf energies into it. My fingernails became claws. I dipped my hand into the water and began to carve into the bottom of the bowl. A…X…E…L…

Axel.

Now every time I looked… I would remember…. I would say his name… and I would see Axel.

This was important… though I couldn't fathom why.

---

Decided to give this chapter to you a day early because a happy emo bounced up and down like a fangirl and .Dance started crying.

See. Reviews make me update faster. P: I keep telling people that but you all just don't listen. Now if you don't mind... take the time to review while I take the time to write the delicious sex scene in chapter 9ish.

Depending on how many shouts I get- is how hardcore I'll make it.


	8. Do you want fries with that?

There is no sense of time in this world.

Aqua eventually began denying me the nostalgia that was ketchup and they both began teaching me more complex, difficult attributes of my gift of amorphous and normal body.

Every time I was to be studious, I studied the being Axel.

I had no idea who he was, only that I had to watch him. I _had _to, and I _had _to keep it secret that I did so. I had to.

On one particular moment of time that I could not name, Terra and Aqua came into my room together. Odd. "Roxas… it is time."

"Time? What is time?"

She shook her head, "We can no longer keep you here… and we have taught you all that we can."

I blinked slowly. What about Axel…?

"When the moon rises on humanity, we will deliver you to the human world."

Now? So soon?

"And from there you will be the bridge of the world."

I nodded. This I knew.

"Collect yourself Roxas. You will be leaving soon."

I nodded again. "Yes, thank you Aqua and Terra."

They both exited. I looked at my bowl of water.

I picked it up and looked at the name within. It had to be erased. They could not know that I had been using my study for such purposes…. I reached in and began to claw at the name with my nails. Eventually it faded. Surely I could not forget it now… but to be sure…

I moved my sleeve aside.

Axel. The word must be saved. I clawed it into my skin, deep and bloody. I then concentrated my energy to make it heal badly and slowly. The word was barely legible, but it was definitely there as a scar. aXEl.

I sucked on the space until all the blood was gone and rolled my sleeve down and waited.

Aqua and Terra came for me with another man I had never seen before. He was just like me in stature and appearance. "Ventus," Aqua said. "Surely you cannot leave him with no knowledge of his past or world?"

The blonde spirit sighed. "You are correct, but by returning his memory we risk his bias."

"Then give back all but his knowledge of people."

Ventus nodded. "This I shall do. Relax Roxas."

I sat firm and still as he palm was placed on my forehead, fingers on my head. There was small flash and suddenly I knew what ketchup was. And mustard. And mayonnaise. Hamburgers. Hotdogs. iPods. Apple incorporated in comparison to the fruit.

Yes. I understood human creations and world now… but… something was missing still… what was it? My arm stung but I did not look.

"Come Roxas… you must fulfill your destiny."

"before I exit," I said slowly. "What can call myself?"

"An Eclipse."

I nodded and stood, they led me to the great stairs and the Reaper Luxord waited for me. "Time to go eh?"

What an odd tongue. Terra and Aqua nodded, Ventus had departed. British? Was that the right dialect? Yes. British.

"Thank you for your courtesy and lessons teachers," I said with a bow to them.

"You whipped some sense into him that's for sure," Luxord said gawking at me. "Come along boy."

I did not like being called boy, but I went to him regardless. He put an arm around my shoulders and suddenly I was gone from that world and in the decay of humanity. A dusty street with no one living nearby, just the soft scuttle of rats.

"Good luck," Luxord said.

When I glanced behind me, he was gone. He would not come back unless I called. My arm was burning. I rolled up my sleeve to see four letters.

a…X…El.

A.. Xel?

Ax.. El?

Axe.. L…

Axel. Yes that was it. Axel. I ran my fingers over the scarred flesh and said the name aloud, testing the sound of my own voice in this world. "Axel…"

My voice no longer echoed like bell song… but had a demanding quality in this world while still sounding pleasant. I looked up and rolled my sleeve back down. If only I had a looking glass.

What year is it?

A yes. 2009. September 2nd.

How fickle humans are with their time. I allowed myself to shift and carefully chose a wolf form, for if a human saw a man with wings, even as godlike as I would appear… they would surely panic. A wolf at least gave a chance to blend in, even with the charm necklace around my neck.

My clothes shifted with me, disappearing into my fur as they had been created to do. I began to run. Where to begin? Axel. That seemed as good a place as any. I was at a high speed when a voice caught my attention, life.

It was male, judging by the footsteps he was heavy set and quite large. I rounded the corner slowly, only peering around to view. A tall, burlesque man with a square frame and short auburn hair was talking on a phone. "Hello. I'm calling to report in to the Peace Group."

"Yes Lexeaus we are aware, how else would you have the number?" a female voice replied.

That voice…

"Did my rounds… There have been no signs here."

"Very well. Come back to base and we will re-station you."

"Yes Ma'am, I'm on my way."

He closed the phone with a soft click and began walking. He walked in such a way I could tell what he was with a glance. A former hunter, he was now merely a Chimera. He seemed vaguely familiar… but I could not place as to where. Slowly, I stalked him back to the base mentioned. At the gate was another familiar male, long silver hair falling around his shoulders and into his face like a curtain.

I couldn't place him as well, but he greeted Lexeaus with ease, a mere nod and he was allowed inside. I watched for a moment as Lexeaus said something directly to him that I couldn't hear over the rush of wind and rats. I slowly shifted into a vampire and spread my wings, leaping to the top of the building. The silver haired male did not notice as I leapt from this building to his.

I slipped down silently on the right, a small ally.

I pressed my hand against the wall and used a technique I had learned from Terra. Slowly, the gate opened and I stepped inside to see an empty room.

Werewolf was heavy in the scent, and there was a pile of books in the corner. He hadn't been here in weeks, but the scent was strong still. Also familiar…. His name started with a D…. D…De…. Deamon? Devin?

I heard a voice and slipped under the bed, masking my scent and shutting down my body functions.

"Demyx, you shouldn't push yourself like you do… He's not coming back." I didn't recognize the voice.

"Yes he is Zexion, I can feel it. It's so fresh."

Now _that _voice was nostalgic. Demyx. Yes… yes... DEMYX… I silently mouthed the name. It wasn't as strong as Axel… but important.

"Dem…"

"Shut up Zex. I know he's alive. And I could've sworn I felt him not too long ago… A wolf doesn't forget his pack, no matter how far apart they go. We can just feel each other… Axel hasn't given up and neither will I."

It was name. Axel was a name… who was he? I heard a sigh. "I wouldn't know I guess."

They were both on the bed now… and for some reason I felt… safe… like… I almost reached to crawl out of the space, but I became sane again at the last moment. "I know he's out there… And close by… I just know it… I just… DO."

The one addressed a Zexion shifted and I could hear the press of skin on skin… wet… affectionate probably. Gross. "I believe Demyx, I just wished you wouldn't push yourself so much. Now get some rest, I'll go get something for us."

"Thanks Zexion… You're very considerate for a NeoShadow."

"Not all is what it seems, Dem."

There was a soft pause and then the one named Zexion walked away. Demyx apparently rolled over a few time… and then got up. I could see his bare, dirty feet as he went to pick up a book and then jumped back easily. I heard a few pages turn and then his breathing evened out and I could tell he had fallen asleep.

Now was my time. I shifted back into a vampire and used my speed to get out of the room quickly. I left my wings hidden and walked the hallways nervously listening to all voices around me. One wrong step and I could be captured.

Demyx. That name rang a bell with my information on the Peace Group of Otherworlders.

"I knew you'd come back."

I spun around, SHIT, in my distraction I'd been spotted! I looked up to see brunette spikes and deep blue eyes. "Relax… You probably don't remember me. I'm the prophet Sora of the Light."

Sora of the Light… "Quickly we must hide."

He seemed amused by this but allowed me to whisk us away behind a gate and hide inside an empty room.

Sora. Another familiar name for reasons unassociated with the prophecy… Sora… I stared at him as he lit a candle. "they've been quite frantic about you… you know?" He moved the small flame from the candle to another, slowly lighting each one. "I told them not to lose faith… but the only ones that kept praying was Naminé and I.

"Naminé?" I said softly. "Yes… I remember her prayers. Why were they for me?"

"Because Roxas…" Sora said mused. "You disappeared nine years ago."

"Nine years…"

"Try to remember… Axel's been so worried."

Axel. There's that name again. "Who is… Axel?"

Sora paused. "Why don't you ask him yourself…?"

I became distinctly aware of the sound of ragged breathing. I whirled around, my fingers dangerous claws and my teeth fangs. In the darkness I made out two green eyes, and the owner took a step forward, nearly silent on his steps. Vampire. "R-… Roxas?"

His voice broke on my name. I looked at him. Everything about him was familiar, his smell, his gentle stance, predatory look… his eyes. I couldn't look away from them.

"Is… is that really you Rox…?"

He reached out to me and I stepped back, he looked hurt, lowering his hand slowly.

"What happened to you…? I looked everywhere… everywhere Roxas… I just... I couldn't find you… I couldn't…" He looked down, somewhere beside my left foot. "Everywhere…" his voice dropped to a gentle whisper.

I said nothing, keeping my guard up and my stance rigid. There was a hand on my shoulder. "Axel… don't take it personally." Sora said gently from behind me.

"How can I not…!?" He blurted, staring at Sora with enough intensity to burn. "He _forgot _me_!" _He looked like he was going to break… no… shatter would be a better term.

"It's not his fault Axel."

The redhead made a soft noise that sounded like a curse, drawing his attention sharply away from me, shifting uneasily.

"I…" I muttered… "I didn't…" My head hurt, I put a hand on it to try and ease it. My arm burned as I moved it and rubbed the area. "I…"

Axel fixated me with a look of worry, "Roxas…?"

"I… didn't forget…" I whispered, becoming dazed and hazy. "I didn't…"

My fingers acted of their own accord and I rolled my sleeve up, turning my arm so it was in the dim light of the candles… his eyes widened on the four messy letters carved in my skin. Sora lifted my arm to inspect it… he seemed confused by the action.

Slowly I remembered the nights after nights of looking in the liquid glass to see him… unable to hear anything but the prayers of Naminé. I nodded mutely to myself as I did not know what to do with these thoughts. "I didn't forget…"

Axel looked confused, hurt, and shocked. So many emotions racing through his green eyes that I couldn't dream of keeping up. My head ached… what was wrong with me? I closed my eyes as the pain tore through my skull, collapsing to the floor as I clutched my head, tugging on my hair.

"Roxas…" I heard him drop down in front of me, his fingers delicately brushed my cheek, as soft a butterfly wings. "I can't hear you… what's wrong?"

"My… head…" I muttered. "It hurts…"

Sora made a humming noise. "Just as I suspected, they put a lock on him."

"Lock?" Axel parroted.

"He can't remember us for as long as it's there. We need someone with some expert barrier skills to even attempt to remove it… until then, what would bring his memories back will just be painful."

It felt like acid razor blades were being shook up in my head.

"Well I guess we better get to work then. Tell no one that Roxas is back, I'll have Naminé slack on the duties; give her a well deserved rest… I'll hide him at my house."

"Of course…" Sora muttered. "Though I must say it still not approved that you order me as such."

He smirked. "I guess I get a little carried away, sorry."

"It's alright, I understand your concern. It is a wise choice though… I will begin searching for a being of suitable quality. Take him now Axel, while it's quiet."

He nodded. I flinched when he moved to pick me up, but was too weak to stop it. He frowned and lifted me up like a child, cradling me against his chest. My head hurt so much…

"Better hurry…" Sora said whimsically.

Axel used a speed slower than my own, but was able to get by undetected. He sat me down on a bed of down and thick blankets. The entire area reeked of tomatoes, salt, and cologne I couldn't name. "I'll be back with some aspirin… hopefully that will help a little…"

He stepped out of the room and I collapsed into the plush mattress. It smelled like him… I opened my eyes when the pain became tolerable and looked at my arm. "Axel…" I whispered.

He sat down a glass in front of my vision, holding two small white pills in his hand. I reached out and he placed them in my palm. I drank the water and took them with ease. "How could you forget me but not? Where were you Roxas?"

The way he said my name made my head hurt. "Divine… I was in the World of Spirits…."

He sat down beside me as I curled into his pillows.

"I… forgot you at first… Ventus… he… does something. I forgot… but something reminded me… and I held onto your name in the looking glass…"

"Looking glass?" He muttered. "Those are real?"

I nodded weakly. "Very much so… but then they were taking me away… I couldn't… I couldn't lose you… so I did this." I held up my arm for him to look at. He took it in his large, warm hands, gently, as if afraid to break me. "I didn't… want to forget again… everytime I realized I had… I just felt… wrong, empty, like I didn't…" I couldn't articulate. "Like… I wasn't whole…."

"A nobody…" Axel mused, running his fingers across the letters.

"Yes…" I whispered. "Like a nobody… I didn't like it…"

"What reminded you… the first time?"

I struggled to remember… then it came back. "Ketchup…"

His face split into a grin, and my heart skipped a beat in my chest. "Really? Ketchup?"

I nodded weakly. He smiled. "Of all the things…"

"It was all I had to cling onto… they took it away eventually… said it was damaging my salt levels."

"I believe it," he said happily than he had in a while. There was a buzz and he leaned forward to reach into his back pocket. He put a finger to his lips and opened it. "Nami."

I couldn't' hear what she was saying over the throb of my head and Axel walked out to keep the conversation mildly private. I sat up and looked around the room. There were speakers everywhere and I moved off the bed to a small stand with a small iPod plugged into a couple wires. One was power… the other… I picked it up and rubbed my thumb across the dial, song titles flashing across the screen quickly. I slowed down in the 'I's and picked a song name that sounded interesting to me.  
I Miss You by Blink-182, there was… a picture of me.

I stared at the picture… it came… off my phone… someone had taken it… a neighbor? The soft music filled the music and without notice I started humming to it. It was so soothing to my headache. I sat down the iPod and swayed to the melody. I heard footsteps end at the doorway, but I didn't care. I let myself sing along, it was completely new to me… but I knew every word and note by heart.

I didn't remember, but it was there. "I remember…" I said slowly. "Singing this to myself while going through my closet…" I paused. "I wore a Tripp jacket that day… Seems like… yesterday."

"Roxas… for you, yesterday was nine years ago. Not much has changed for you though. Humans declared you missing and were going to sell all of your belongings… I bought the entire apartment as it was… minus the food in the refrigerator, I had to disinfect the sucker."

My belongings… I had belongings…? Yeah. My apartment on Peach Street. Hmm… Axel clicked his tongue and shook his head. "I wish I could still hear you… but that block has got me locked out…"

"Hear me?" I echoed. "What do you mean? You aren't deaf are you?"

"Oh no…" he tapped his temple. "Telepathically."

"That's absurd, a vampire and a human can't unless…" I trailed off when he gave me a soft glance, begging me to stop with his eyes. I closed my mouth and licked my lips. "I apologize."

"Don't… it's not your fault," he motioned for me to follow him. "Come here. You never knew this so it won't hurt your head."

I walked up to him, completely unarmed and relaxed. Such an action was dangerous, but I couldn't convince myself to be afraid of the redhead… He led me though a small living room and outside. We were in a forest, the sound of birds and small forest creatures surrounded my senses.

"Welcome to my humble abode Roxas."

"Where are we…?"

"Somewhere in a forest somewhere outside of Atlanta. They keep renaming the area. Come around back."

He put an arm around my shoulders and walked with an ease that I matched with my own. After rounding the corner of the house, I stared off into a large clearing…. A large pond in the center. On the other side, a deer and her fawn lapped at the water. You could hear the frogs, hum of the dragonflies, and see a few turtles dipping their heads in and out of the shallow areas. Light filtered in out of the trees and the water sparkled, strangely pure.

I took a step closer in curiosity but Axel pulled me back. "Careful, she's very touchy."

"She?"

"She doesn't have contact with the outside world much… so she's shy and territorial… Let me go first and this should go smoothly."

He brushed past me carefully and stepped onto the banks. "Deonisha?"

Water began to lift and twist in a beautiful spiral, sparkling and glimmering in the light. It seemed to fill an invisible shape and then slowly colored, turning into the skin and flesh of a young woman ontop of a fallen tree in the center of the pond. She was clothed in pure water, moving slightly like waves across her skin. Her eyes were the color of gold, her skin not dark, but not as pale as a 'Caucasian' either. She was lost in-between, the color of honey and cinnamon. "Axel…" She said smiling, brushing her hair over her shoulder. "It's so good to see you again." She stood up and walked on the water, her feet almost connected to it. She spread her arms and he quickly embraced him, strangely not getting wet.

"De, this is Roxas. He's a friend of mine."

She looked at me and then back to Axel. "He's not human is he?"

"We're not sur-"

"No," I said curtly, stepping up to Axel's side. She batted long eyelashes at me. "I'm an Eclipse."

De reached forward and lifted my chin with her cool touch, looking into my eyes. "He's blocked… why?"

She released me and looked at Axel expectantly.

"Why was he sent over to the Spirit World?"

He shook his head. "We don't know."

She looked back into my eyes. "Zach might be able to get rid of that snake, it looks rather nasty."

"Zach?" Axel repeated, reaching for his cell phone.

"You've met him Axel… he's another forest dweller here. He saved me when the flood stopped by bringing me here. He didn't know that it would be last flood for three hundred years…"

Zach? Axel reached for his cell phone and dialed a number. "Sora?"

There was a pause, I couldn't hear him for some reason.

"Yeah I think I just might have found someone to try and get the block off." … "Yeah I know that was fast, but I trust the source of the information and this person is really old so they can probably handle it. Can I have the go-ahead?"

He nodded to himself. "Right. I'll get back with you." He shut the phone, Deonisha watching it like a hawk.

"What is that device?"

"Cell phone, I'll explain it to you later sometime. When can you get this Zach guy?"

Deonisha looked out into the forest, turning to walk back to her fallen tree. She put two fingers to her lips and whistled, the sound echoing in the forest.

In the time it took me to blink, a man was standing on the tree. He had ruffled brown hair, small rectangular glasses, and normal human attire, but his feet were bare. "Hello De. Been a while. Couple hundred years I believe."

She made a short curtsy with her watery dress. "Lovely to see you well Zach. You remember Axel?"

He looked up at Axel and nodded, "Yeah. What about him?"

"His friend is in a bit of a fix. Can you help remove a mental block?"

I couldn't make out what this creature was by looking at him. He looked me up and down. "An Eclipse. I've never seen one before… but I've heard stories." He jumped down from the tree, not even the air around him seemed to make a noise as he drifted onto the very surface of the water and walked across it to me. He lifted my head in his hands and his eyes glazed over mine.

"That's a very heavy block…" he muttered.

"Can you unlock it?" Axel asked, the hope in his voice heavy and thick.

"If I can't… no one can," he said smiling.

I failed to find it reassuring. "Do you mind I inquire as to what you are?"

He smiled. "Not at all… I am an ancient race known as the Faroré. We were nearly wiped out in the Divine War."

"What exactly is a Faroré?" I asked. "It is best I learn all the species to better my knowledge of how to bind the rift between them."

He smiled again, a coy smirk. "I suppose that's true, not that there are enough of us left to pose a threat to anything…. We are Dream Casters with the ability to cloak ourselves as normal animals."

"Dream Casters?" Axel muttered. "Wow you are a dying race…"

He nodded sadly. "We can control human and Otherworld senses… bending them into dreams that we chose them to see. We are one of the closest beings to the Reapers, for we can meddle with your very core soul and being."

I looked up into his eyes as he took my hand and pulled me to the water. I wouldn't budge.

"Come now, don't dawdle. We haven't got all day Roxas."

He knew my name though I'd never said it. I flinched away and went rigid.

"We can also see all your dreams and thoughts with a touch," He explained.

He reached for my hand and I gingerly gave it to him, allowing him to lead me onto the surface of the water. I was shocked when I didn't pass through… simple walking on the water as I would a floor. "I need you to relax Roxas…" and with his voice I had no choice… it was like music on the air, a command one simply couldn't ignore. "Open your mind and let it wander about…"

I noted the way the sun felt against my skin… and my mind drifted off into places of no concentration… music and faint musings.

"Give me your other hand."

I did, his palms against my fingers as my hands were guided into flat slates before us. He closed his eyes… and it felt like I was being dragged under a layer of gel… like being stuck in a gateway, thick… gel-like air caressing my body like I was floating or some ridiculous nonsense. I looked up to the sky and closed my eyes… it felt…

So… nice… like…

Like…

Axel…

I opened my eyes and watched the clouds go by… they reminded me of Naminé. The fluffs of pristine white against a vibrant blue. It was beautiful… I could feel Axel's eyes on my back and as I relaxed… I felt my most comfortable self slip through my boundaries… and my wings spread behind me… the edges dipping into the water… I could feel my fangs on my tongue and the world was truly amazing.

Vaguely… I could hear Axel's breath behind me.

**They're so… beautiful…. **I smiled… I could hear him… His voice was so sweet and soft in my mind… I let the feel of his mind surround me… and I do believe I began to die there… Pleasantly. I closed my eyes and let myself fade away…

I was falling, though my hand was in Zach's… I felt the rush of the air around me. Falling falling forever… I couldn't feel anything but the sweet ecstasy of pure nothingness. The air was warm and cold, but neither, touching my skin with a soft hardness that had no feeling whatsoever.

If this is a dream… may I die before I wake.

Music wrapped around my body like a weightless blanket of air, forming two rings around my body. They cross and shifted, rushing around before colliding into one form, individual lights like stars surrounding me. It moved away and I looked up at it. In the space of nothing within, I could see myself… When my hand touched the clear reflection, it rippled under my touch and when it calmed again… it was no longer me I was looking at… Yet it was. This form of myself was missing something… a heart… soul maybe… it was lifeless…. And I realized this what I was now… the previous reflection was as I should be…

I hated it.

Someone put their hands on my shoulders and whispered into my ear in a voice in my own mind, _Let the rhythm be your guide…. Let it fuel your emotion and heart… _I closed my eyes and listened to the beating of my heart. It was perfect… but not quite all there. If only I could make it come more alive…. _**Roxas?**_

I opened my eyes, looking at this visage of myself and I drew back a fist and let my hand collide with the liquid surface. It turned to ice under my hand, cracked… and then fell away like thousands of shard of glass…. Glittering on a forbidden sunlight.

I was the that sunlight… I was… whole…

I could feel my life returning to me. When I opened my eyes to see Zach… he was smiling at me smugly. "Turn around…"

I did on a feather light step, my wings skimming the water delicately. Deonisha was no where in sight… there was only Axel.

Axel.

Sweet sweet Axel. I stared at him, the water at my feet disturbed by a sudden tear. I jumped off the solid surface and landed in his arms, drinking in the feel of his warmth. "I missed you… I missed you so much."

He held me close and I realized, he was crying.

Deonisha and Zach stood side by side, turning away to disappear. I spun on my heel and floated to them. I hovered on the air on white leather wings… "Thank you… thank you so much… I… don't think I can ever repay you."

Zach smiled. "Soul mates should never be parted… and an bird cannot fly without wings, as an Eclipse cannot fight without something to guard."

I looked over my shoulder at Axel.

"Thank you both… but I… I think I should be going… I have nine years worth of time to make up for."

"Knock him dead…?" Deonisha said unsurely, as if the phrase was new to her. "Was that right Zach?"

He gave her a thumbs up and she gingerly returned it. "He already is."

My wings beat on the air to keep me afloat... not even disturbing the water. I thanked them again, giving Zach a quick hug of a lot of emotion and meaning… then pressed a kiss to Deonisha's forehead. She gasped, reaching up to brush the area. I turned away, my wings carrying me back to Axel and he literally yanked me out of the sky rather ungracefully, holding me agianst his chest tightly. "Never again… you hear? Never."

I nodded meekly, looking up into those starry green eyes that were filled with denied tears. "Never ever."

He smiled weakly, a soft noise that could have been a cry and a laugh mixed together… He reached up and wiped his nose gingerly. "Sorry… I know you hate germs."

I shook my head and lifted myself up on my wings so that I was above him, brushing his hair back with my hands and cupping his face "Axel… You can't carry germs. You have no pulse. The disinfectant was for the airborne viruses… remember?"He smiled, looking up at me like I was some kind of angel or something… And as if to grant his deepest wish, I leaned down and pressed my lips to his.

______

I love you guys. You all kick ass. Seriously you have no idea how happy I was to see _25 _reviews. My most EVER was 29ish. (sad how excited I got)

And chapter nine will be be an amazing experience for all of you. (This is chapter 8 btw. You all may have noticed ch1- FYI is not a chapter. It's chapter 0.)

Since I love you all so much- I'll give you this little preview:

"... And when I mean sucking up... I mean sucking on other things...

like... popsicles.

(...!?)

YOU SICKISH SEX LUSTING ZOMBIES!!"

xD I think you all will love it. That little scene was dedicated to Zach.

I guess I have a very delicious and hardcore suprise for you all. xD And BTW you all have caught up to me now. :D You're reading fresh, new lovestuff. The product of my brain on love ad stuff.

reviews make me squee as always. OH! I almost forgot! The song Roxas was hearing was by Enigma. Invisible Love if you want to listen.


	9. Sexilicious Zombies

AN: Brace yourself. I am TERRIBLE at 1st person sex in my opinion.

The forest was a great place for a first kiss and all… but… well… we hadn't seen each other in nine years… and I owed him big for forgetting him.

Cue the dramatic suck up.

And when I mean suck up… I mean sucking on other things.

Like… popsicles.

(…!?)

You sickish sex lusting zombies! What were you thinking? That's too fast, even for a Vampire and an Eclipse. Axel and I were in his kitchen with popsicles. (ONLY popsicles… geezus…) Fudgesickles actually, and I was doing my damndest to ruin that perfect body the Spirit world had forced on me. Take that Aqua… denying me Ketchup.

"So…." Axel said, nibbling on the bare stick of his third.

"So…" I parroted, licking my second.

That's the thing about not seeing some one in forever… and having something really really bad happen while you were gone that related to you… but was beyond your control.

It's like… his cat died… and I said 'Good riddance' throwing out the trash and he thought I was talking about the cat.

See what I mean… it's hard to come back from that. It's just a billion and one shades of awkward sundae with 'Why did I open my goddamn mouth' sauce on top.

Let's not forget the 'Fuck. My. Life' cherry.

"Where… were you?" Axel ventured, trying to start conversation. "What was it like?"

"The Spirit World," I said simply. "It's really… uh… pretty. Kinda bland person wise… but the place was spectacular."

He nodded, "Sounds cool…"

"What about you? What did you deal with the nine years…?"

"24/7 searching for you. I never gave in. Not for a second."

I blinked… "You didn't sleep?"

"Lots of coffee. Then they started knocking me out… I went four months before that…"

I could almost imagine a very inane Axel shaking like hell and pouring ketchup in his coffee, frizzy spikes, eye twitching, and looking like a drug addict on LSD Meth. I resisted the urge to laugh… it looked very amusing to me. Absently I began listening to the music we had left on… (Telephone by Lady Gaga and Beyonce I think…) I started bobbing my head with the beat and Axel smiled at me. "You like that?"

I nodded mid head bob… Axel was gone. "Come here Roxas! I'm gonna _blow your mind!!" _The music went off. Oh no.

I walked into the bedroom to see Axel holding a remote, turning his iPod up… though there was no noise. He gave me a wicked… evil grin. "Ready for this babe?"

I nodded, bracing myself.

He un-muted the music.

Full blast.

The windows were vibrating… visibly.

I blinked with every beat… it making me involuntarily flinch. He laughed and turned it down at the source. "Custom made to block out all outside noise… it can really pound it out."

Why did everything we say sound like a cheesy porn movie line?  
Seriously, let's rewind.

Sucking up. Popsicles… Life cherries. Blowing my mind. Ready for this Babe? Vibrating objects… Pounding it out…

God.

Not that I'd know what a corny porn movie would even sound like.  
Axel gave me a sly, wicked evil grin. "Well… we're not a porn movie yet babe."

Fuck. That's right he can hear all my thoughts. Dammit.

He chuckled and moved over to me like a predator with a catlike smile. "Yet…"

He leaned down and captured my lips with his.

WOAH WOAH WOAH. HOLD ON THERE. I pulled away, resisting the urge to lick my lips.

"Oh yeah… that's right you're a virgin… Sorry. Forgot."

What does that have to do with anything? "It's okay."

"It has a lot to do with it Roxas." He said, ignoring my out loud sentence. "You're scared. Unexperienced. Unprepared. And you don't really know what to expect."

"And you would?" I mused.

He looked away sheepishly. "You could… you could say that…"

So Axel was _not _even remotely virgin. Good to know he can't carry viruses.

"I've never… well… swung this way though…"

So he's had sex with _women_. That makes everything better… I turned around and pretended to be fascinated with a tree outside the window. What was that? An oak? Birch? Pine? No… not Pine… Cyprus? I knew absolutely nothing about trees dammit. Fuck my life. Axel chuckled and stepped up behind me. **Sorry. Didn't mean to upset you. **

"It's okay," I fibbed. I was not about to admit anything. To admit something was wrong… you had to know what it was… and I did NOT.

He leaned down and brushed his cheek against my hair. **I don't want to hurt you. Sorry. **Absently I noted the music had changed to a song I knew and liked. A Lot. "You know Trading Yesterday?" She is the Sunlight.

I turned around to face him, he was… so close. He blinked, "Yeah… Why?"

"It's a very depressing, sappy love band. That's why."

"You know them too," he pointed out. "And not all their songs are emo. One Day is very nice."

"The girl left him Axel. He's waiting for her to come back."

He winced… visibly and internally. "I can relate…" His eyes drifted off.

Oops. "Sorry… I didn't mean…"

"but…" he said suddenly. "He never gives up hope. Does he? That's what the song is about. Maybe his girl came back after all." He managed a smile… but I could see through it. I'd touched something that had wounded him greatly…

I took his hand in both of mine delicately, looking down at it. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

I looked up at him, and gently started talking to him in the most deep way I could… my heart and mind.

"For leaving. For making you wait. For making you feel so much pain and sorrow. I remember watching you in the looking glass every night… I now realize how much I hurt you… I'm sorry Axel. I'm so so sorry… I…" I looked down, avoiding his eyes. "I never wanted to hurt you… Ever."

He put his hand on my cheek. "Roxas it's okay…" his thumb brushed my cheek, alarmed when he found a stray tear that I didn't know about until he did. My bad. He pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms around his thin frame, squeezing gently. "It's okay now. You're home. We're together. That's all that matters."

I… I closed my eyes. I didn't want to make him wait anymore. He waited nine years to see me again… and I forgot who he was… That probably hurt more than death to him… it probably would leave a scar on his heart that he searched and searched while I simply forgot everything. He never gave in… and I left him behind.

I didn't want to make him wait. I was scared. I was nervous. I was more awkward than a naked girl in a boy's only school… and God was I scared. I'd heard terrible stories of other people's first times… Then again… they weren't an Eclipse… and they didn't have him... It took all I had just to open my mouth…"Axel…" It almost came out as a squeak.

He didn't say anything, just a slight hum of acknowledgement, pulling me away and looking down at me. I was probably blushing. I… just couldn't get myself to say anything. I was… embarrassed? I stood on tiptoe and kissed his neck, hoping he'd understand. "Roxas?" he was… nervous? Why was _he_ nervous?

It's okay. Please understand… it's okay. Dear god don't make me say it…

Axel kissed my forehead. "You don't have to do anything Roxas. I really don't mind. I don't want to rush you." He smiled at me. His phone buzzed. He cursed and apologized before he walked out with it. Perfectly calm in the fires of Hell isn't he? Dick.

I bit my lip. I still couldn't say anything. I couldn't even THINK anything. I just walked over to his iPod and began flipping through the songs. Sure I found a lot of songs I could have been blatant with it… Take it Off… Give Me All Your Lovin… Give it to Me Right… Naturally (Selena Gomez… WTF Axel?)

I kept flipping. I wanted what I was trying to say to have MEANING.

Finally I found it. Who'd have thought I'd be playing a song by Hans Zimmer and Byran Adams from a cartoon about a horse? It just… fit. I knew it was perfect. I shakily hit play, and despite the fact I barely knew the song… while I waited for him… I lost my mind and started to sing.

He apparently hung up because he came in without his phone and gawked at me, sitting on his bed, singing my heart out like madman.

For those that don't know… The song went like this:

"I still feel your breath, on my skin

I hear your voice. Deep within

The sound of my lover, a feeling so strong.

Oh it's to you, I will always belong.

Now I know it's true… my every road leads to you.

And in the hour of darkness darlin'

Your light… gets me through.

I wanna swim in your river. Be warmed by your sun. Bathe in your waters.

Cuz you are the _one_!!!

_I can't stand the distance._

_I can't dream alone._

_I can't wait to see you. Yeah, _

_I'm on my way home._

_I'm on my way…_" Pause.

"Oh I hear the wind.

Call your name.

The sound that leads me home again.

It sparks up the fire. A flame that still burns…

Oh it's to you.

I will always return." Yeah it goes on but I think you all get the idea by now.

So yes. I was singing 'I Will Always Return'… and I was doing really well considering my terrible stage fright.

By the last lines… ("I've seen every sunset and with all that I've learned, it's to you, I will always return…") Axel looked like he was about to fall over on the floor. He just stood there… wide eyed and shocked. He was even breathing for me. He licked his lips and walked in, pressing his hands into the bed on either side of my lap.

For a timeless moment… he just stared at me, not saying or thinking anything… **Are you sure?**

Dingdingdingdingding!!! Give the man a prize, because he got it right! Thank God. I answered his question by leaning forward and pressing out lips together softly as the song switched again. If You Only Knew… Shinedown.

Yes. Yes I was fucking sure. I was as sure as a virgin could be. Which is a very shaky sure. Don't question it, I could back out when I don't want to.

Axel grinned and pressed forward, I scooted back on the bed and he slid up beside me, bracing himself over my chest with his arms… He was being slow… and very very gentle. He didn't want to scare me, and for this I was very grateful.

I was so nervous I turned into a human. A full fledged, weak little human. He didn't seem to mind as his tongue slid across the seam of my lips. I gently parted them. How did this go? What did I do? Waggle my tongue around in his mouth or something? Sounds gross. Weird… no just gross.

He stopped to laugh.

Fuck he heard that. "_What_? I really have no clue…"

He buried his face in my neck. I huffed and laid there for a moment while he composed himself. "Just follow my lead Roxas. I'm sure you'll figure it out… just calm down and relax."

I rolled my eyes as he kiss me again, a hand on my cheek, his chest pressed into mine softly. My hand naturally found it's was to his forearm and rested there as his tongue touched mine softly. Ever so gently, it slid across mine. Not knowing really what to do, I moved mine against his. Was I doing this right? **God Roxas… **

I'll take that as a YES.

I let my eyes slide closed and drifted into the feeling, just letting my instinct do all the work. Shut up brain. SHUT UP. Axel was smiling, which means he was using me to not laugh again. Can't say I can blame him though… I probably sound like a psychopathic idiot…

The hand on my cheek slid down to my neck and Axel moved his lips from mine to my ear, brushing his lips against the rim. I was trying to figure out what he was doing when he licked the shell of it, sending a tremor of pleasure straight to my legs. Wow. Ear play. Weird but somehow kinky.

Never would have figured.

I tilted to the side to give him more room. His breath made me shudder with antici………………..pation. (HA! Rocky horror picture so. Bet you all weren't expecting THAT!)

Anyway, back to Axel and my ministrations. His hand that was placed on my cheek started to slide, and with this motion I started freaking out. **Relax Roxas. I won't do anything to hurt you… and I'm going to go really slow with you. Just relax.**

I let myself obey, not about to be a quitter, pissy little virgin. I bit my lip as his fingers stopped on my pants line and slipped under my shirt.

Not what I thought he was doing. He leaned back up from my ear and kissed me again, effectively blocking all of my sense of sight… His hand was cool on my skin, tracing my side ever so slightly and stopped over my heart, laying down there for a moment, fingers splayed across the muscle. I hummed in delight as his tongue found a nice rhythm with mine and his hand just felt nice… Axel laid down beside me, his hand on my heart and his nose on my neck… Did I do something wrong?

**No… I'm just… thinking about something. **He licked his lips. He was thinking HARD. **Since this is your first time and all… I figured we'd make new on both directions… **

What was he talking about?

**You know. New for the both of us… so you wouldn't be so nervous. **

What do you suggest?

**Well… we'll get to that when we get to that. **"But first…" he mused, lips very close to my neck. I could feel the smile tug at his lips. With a speed that could startle a ninja, he was sitting on my thighs, still being careful as to not scare me. He grinned at me with some fangs and began to strip.

Yes. You heard me.

Axel was doing a strip session to the song System… I shit you not. (Shindown turned off a little while ago…) He slipped his jacket off his shoulders to reveal a dark, deep red vamp shirt with no sleeves. He gripped the hem and winked at me. I sat up on my elbows in disbelief. Was this really happening? Holy hell in a handbasket. There's only a few moments of my boring ass life that I'd seen another male of the species shirtless and let me tell you- they looked TERRIBLE compared to this.

Rock. Hard. ABS.

Just a hint of a SIX. PACK.

AND HE WAS GLOWING.

No wait… that's the light from the window. This isn't a shitty Twilight moment I assure you. That man looked like they gave him meth and convinced him to bathe in grease for a month… he's just… ew…

Still the lighting looked epic. His hair was coming out of its spikes and starting to fall around his shoulders like strands of silk. His eyes avoided me as he tossed the articles of clothing away somewhere on the floor. Then I swear my heart stopped and I died and went to heaven right there because his eyes were _glowing_.

Like… neon light, glow in the dark for eight hours straight, glow. "A-Axel…?"

He put a finger to his lips and moved forward… like a predator stalking its prey. It was scary and so very sexy at the same time. My brain became dysfunctional I swear and I just started producing an excess amount of saliva. At least it was quiet. Axel grinned at my thoughts and braced himself over me with his arms, straddling my waist.

With a practiced balance and skill he tugged on my shirt. "Off."

I was way too eager to comply… but he was on top of me… Hmmm. I wiggled for a moment and managed to free myself of that damn Spirit Garb. I never liked it much anyway.

My mind shut down when his hands started to travel across my skin… I just… faded.

I could feel his breath on my collarbone and I closed my eyes as he began to nip and play with the area, leaving small marks that wouldn't last fifteen minutes… unless I decided otherwise.

Axel's hands slid down to the edge of my pants as he moved up a little further; our skin brushing and his lips on the crook of my neck… smelling my pulse. He licked the area, fingers nimbly undoing my pants as I came back to reality and started becoming nervous again. He smiled against my skin, purring the words, "Relax baby… I've got a plan."

I let my eyes drift back closed in embarrassment as he slowly pulled my pants away, revealing my bare body. (Spirits don't need underwear, so naturally… I wasn't wearing any… Greeeeat.)

He smiled agianst my skin and licked it, sending a shudder of pleasure through me again as he nipped at the area. **Here, I'll help you calm down…** He suckled my neck, drew back for a minute, and then sank his fangs into my skin. My eyes flew open at the pang of pleasure he sent directly through my bloodstream. **Oh God… Roxas… **I became acutely aware of my erection brushing his stomach, his hands on my hips, and the fact he was indescribably warm. His lips massaged my neck as the weird sensation flowed through me. I closed my eyes and _moaned_.

Okay. I could definitely get used to this. He responded slightly with one of his and pulled away from my neck with a little difficulty, licking the bite delightedly. He looked… drugged. **You taste so good Roxas… **He licked it again, his hand moving along the inside of my thigh. **So damn good. **

Hmmmm hmmmm. I was like a puddle of over sensory mush on his bed that could moan like a million dollar whore. His lips brushed the area lovingly again and then started kissing down my shoulder. They paused at a nipple to lick at it and suckle for a moment, his roaming hand tweaking and pinching the other.

I wasn't sure if I liked this or not, but it made me shudder regardless. He smiled kissing the pert nub again before trailing his way downward, leaving a trail of fire down my body. God he was GOOD. A ragged breath slipped from my lips as he paused before my erection. **Look at me baby. **

I forced my eyes open and sat up on my elbows.

Now… I'm not exactly keen on examining my penis. So I'd never realized it could get so… well… big. It didn't help the Axel was just above it, his breath ghosting over the sensitive flesh like a breeze. I watched as his head dipped lower until he kissed the tip. DEAR LORD.

I seriously think the man is trying to kill me.

He smiled, fangs visible.

Oh no.

He licked it and another wave of endorphins went CRAZY in my virgin body. **This is just prep work Roxas, stay calm babe**.

Easier said than done as he began licking me like _I _was a fudgesicle. I threw my head back and moaned, eyes having trouble focusing a couple times. It just felt so damn _good_. While I wasn't looking, I became engulfed in a extremely hot, wetness. I looked back down just in time to see Axel's head bobbing around my length, his tongue milking it with help from the barely visible fangs. He looked up with his eyes and drug out the feeling deliberately… My fingers involuntarily curled into themselves and I had the urge to claw something.

**God you're delicious, **Axel looked back down and went back to his ministrations; which involved making me into an oozing puddle of sexual frustration underneath him. Something warm was coiling in my lower stomach, a feeling I didn't know or understand. Axel, sensing this at the same time did, pulled away, pressing another kiss with the flick of a tongue to the tip.

He crawled back on top of me and kissed me.

Had it not been Axel, I would have punched them in the face. I _know _where his mouth has been. Strangely, the foreign taste of myself was completely erotic and I let my tongue slide against his as he pushed me back down onto the overstuffed bed.

**Roxas… take my pants off my hands are a bit occupied you see. **

Why yes they were, bracing himself off of me just enough for me to breathe and gasp for breath every so often… and move my arms. My fingers shakily slid down his chest and abs, God… there's more muscle than meets the eye. I could feel it shifting under my fingertips as they slowly roamed to the edge of his pants. As soon as my fingers forced the button of his pants open, the zipper sprang open and a hard organ, hidden by a thin layer of fabric escaped its confines.

This is when Axel scooped me into his arms, and flipped us. I shook my head at the jolt, sitting up on his chest with my hands on his shoulders, his legs on either side of me. I looked down at him and blushed, I could feel his erection just lightly brushing my ass, his hair was spayed around him like an explosion, and those green eyes of his seemed to be a little off focus. His lips were parted slightly, breath ragged and uneven.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to his, exploring the way it was to have him underneath me. Though it was awkward due to his immense height, I found that I liked it. As for the biting… two could play at that game.

But there was a catch; I hadn't learned how to turn my saliva into endorphins like he had.

So… I hope he's a masochist. I let my fangs slip out with and with a little more concentration… claws of a werewolf became my fingernails. I kissed his undead pulse and opened my mouth gingerly to lick it. He tasted like sweat, but I could almost taste him. This would be a first for me. Spirit's don't approve of feeding me blood, so I got supplements and substitutes. Still, I closed my mouth over the strong chord of muscle at his throat and let my teeth slide into his skin.

OH. MY. GOD.

For one: he tasted better than anything that has ever touched my tongue… and two: he was moaning like a little bitch under me. I seriously nearly had an orgasm. **Roxas… Rox…as… **Yes. My name had become a mantra. I felt slightly godlike with that.

To make matters worse, Axel's hand had apparently found my ass and was digging it to with blunt fingernails. I responded by digging my claws into his shoulders. He made a wince of pain that faded into a very loud, wanton moan of pure pleasure. I could definitely get used to this.

Note to self: Axel's a bit into biting and scratching.

Hot. Kinky. Delish.

I released his neck with an audible pop and he sagged into the bed frame sluggishly. **God Roxas… I… I need you… **I stared at him like I would an alien that told me it came to the planet to protect the dust particles of my room. (Not there was any last time I checked). What did he mean…? **Come on Roxas… **He said smoothly in the phone-sex like voice of his mind, leaning up to press his lips to mine. I hummed with pleasure as our blood mixed between our tongues, heavy and metallic.

He lifted his hips and used his feet to shuck off his jeans, the tight fabric complying without care. Axel was reduced to a thin pair of dull gray boxer-briefs. Indecisive are we? **Roxas... please I want you inside me. **

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH! RECORD SKID!

_**!? **_

**Come on Roxas… **He purred in his head, unable to form words with his occupied tongue as he kissed my neck. **Don't leave me hanging baby… **

He wanted me to… but… but… but HOW? I mean… what? How does this go.

**Take that wonderfully amazing penis of yours and shove it up my ass Roxas. I've already prepped you for it**.

The saliva. And here I thought he was giving me a blowjob from the sexiness of his heart.

He managed a coy smile at that. **Roxas please… I want you so bad. **

I caught his lips again and slid down a little. He rose up on his elbows, his hair utterly destroyed and looking rather sexy as it fell around his shoulders and down his back. I looked down at the bulge in his undergarment and swallowed.

**Scared baby? **I whipped him the sexiest look I could and he licked his lips teasingly. Moron. Still, I looked back to the bulge and reached out to it slowly. From experience I knew vampires were hypersensitive to touch in certain areas of their body… but I wasn't sure if this was one.

Safe to assume so. I palmed the practically rock hard erection through the fabric before letting my fingers grip the hem and pull them away. I didn't look, so I wounldn't be too distracted that I forgot what I was doing. Once they were on the floor safely with the dust bunnies and god knows what I looked up to seeeeeeeeeeeeeee----

.

He had a piercing.

Through his dick.

THROUGH.

No no. _THROUGH. HIS. __**DICK. **_

"Surprise?" He said grinning. "Come on Roxas… don't make me come over there…."

Over where? I doubt he could get over that thing, hardware and all. To this thought Axel laughed… and I swear it bounced. My face was somewhere along the ranges of my eyes as big as plates and my jaw hanging open. The delish redhead leaned forward, sitting up and pressing his lips to mine as he took my hand.

Carefully, he guided my hand to the pulsing boner. God DAMN the thing was huge. I felt like the Chihuahua next to the Bull Mastiff. He laced his fingers with mine, our tongues dancing together, and began to lead me in a steadily slow rhythm of stroking his erection.

Damn my being a virgin.

**Well, we're working on that aren't we? **He left my hand to its own ministrations, going back to bracing himself as I pleasured him. Err. Hoped I was pleasuring him. As if to illustrate the fact, he let out a soft sound of want. I wanted to purr. Slowly I shifted forward, crawling back on top of him with my dick in a very unusual location. **Be gentle? Never done this before. **

I smiled at that, fully understanding now. He was sacrificing himself in order to make sure we were equal. To make this moment excessively special for reasons beyond the obvious.

Believe it or not, Axel blushed slightly. I turned my attention to his ass. Now if I remembered correctly… there was a way to make this hurt less. I looked back to him and held up three fingers. "Suck."

He blinked, not used to getting orders, but opened his mouth and held my hand as he sucked on my fingers, his tongue caressing each one with a miniature version of an amazing blowjob.

Once he released them from his lips I lowered them to his ass, leaning on his chest as I slipped a finger in. He clenched at the sheets at first, then the chemicals kicked in and I started wiggling my finger around before adding another. Unlike the first, he seemed to enjoy this one. **Hnn… feels weird. **

And now his thoughts were getting loose. Whoot.

I used my fingers to stretch him out as much as I could, adding the third for precaution. I pressed them in as far as I could and brushed a hard bundle with my middle finger. Axel jolted, hissing with pain and pleasure as my finger continually touched the bundle of nerves there. He whimpered… actually WHIMPERED when I pulled my fingers out. I looked down at my erection, it was still bigger than my fingers… so this was probably going to hurt even with the preparations.

This did not stop me from giving Axel one last look before I pressed myself into his body. His fangs became on full display as he hissed in mixed feelings, lips parting. I pressed in to the hilt quickly, not wanting to make this anymore painful than it was. Like… ripping off a band-aide. I had my hands on his thighs, my nails (just nails) were digging into his skin because dear GOD it took everything I had not to tear him in half.

"R…Rox-xas…" he slurred, unfamiliar with his own tongue. "Move…"

Not about to be told twice, I began to rock into him uncertainly. The tightness, heat, and pressure all around me was enough to make me scream… or howl… or both. Hell. I could go for both. My body told me to fuck him up, screw whether he couldn't walk for a week, screw his brains out… literally. My mind and heart, however, made me stay at a slow level. My hormone levels were not happy with me.

Shut up brain.

I brushed that bundle of nerves again and he started to cry out like a whore. A sex-having-Roxas is a filthy-dirty-minded Roxas. I drew back and pressed my hips into his, grinding them together while hitting that same spot. Axel's body jerked involuntarily and he met my thrusts with his own, both of us making noises that could make choir angels fall out of the sky in shock.

I gripped his hips and used the leverage to angle myself to hit the spot every time. The warm coiling in my stomach was back, and I wanted him to feel more. As much as possible. With my free hand, I began pumping his pierced penis, making sure to mess with the strange metal stud as much as possible. Looking up at his face, he was sweating, eyes nearly closed, a flushed red, lips swollen with his hair fucking EVERYWHERE. God he could look damn good.

He started to tense up as I pressed us together rather violently; the smacking of skin and wanton, kinky porn movies noises nearly overpowering the music. My toes curled as I pressed into him and that strange coiling overtook me. I came powerfully inside his virgin ass. The sensation was too much for Axel and he released on my hand, coating it was a sticky white fluid that I'd rather not think about.

I pulled out of him and he made a soft groaning noise as I collapsed beside him. **Not bad kiddo… **he said, turning to kiss my lips and lick them where I'd bitten down so hard that they bled slightly. I hadn't even realized I'd done that. I returned the touch gingerly as my fingers entwined in his hair.

"I'll clean up later… I'm too comfortable to move…" I mused, laying my head on his slowly chest, daring to lick my fingers. He tasted like… Axel. **I'll take that as a compliment** he mused, kissing my hair delicately.

Absolutely fucking amazing Axel…

Who could ask for better?  
Oh.

And when I called you sickish sex lusting zombies? Yeah… sorry about that… I lied. Fuck me.

After licking the majority off my fingers, I realized Axel had passed out, his breathing slow and steady. As I listened to it completely stop and his heart continue pounding under my ear… the song What We Will Never Know by Innerpartysystem humming in the background softly… I drifted away into slumber.

--

So how'd I do? I'm not great at first person… believe it or not- the French kiss thought: Was real. I actually thought that. And now I am grateful my boyfriend was oblivious.

Believe it or not, there will be a morning freak out. Just not a human one. xD


	10. Dog Paddled and Waterlogged

I woke up to the steady hum of Running up that Hill by Placebo. As my eyelids fluttered, trying to get used to the light again, I peeled my face off Axel's chest. I made a soft noise as I rubbed my eyes and yawned, looking over to see Axel, still sleeping. I smiled a little… and then I could smell it.

Blood. Lots of blood. "Axel?"

There was no reaction, in a slight panic I grabbed his shoulder and shook it. "Axel?"

Again. No reaction. I looked over his face and shoulders, spotting a tint of red hidden under his hair. I brushed it aside to reveal a massive stain on his pillow that spread down his neck and behind his head. I covered my mouth in shock. This couldn't be good.

I carefully moved his head to the side and realized it was my fault. My inability to heal my bites and his lack of energy and blood made his neck bleed out dangerously while we were asleep. My heart skipped a beat when I realized he was colder than usual… and had no heartbeat at all. OMG. OMG. HOLY CRAP. What to do what to do!?

Axel was…. I bolted off the bed. There was no way I could do anything right now, I was too weak from the previous actions, but maybe I could find help. Shifting forms I chose werewolf because it meant I wouldn't have to dress myself and waste time. I rushed out the door, not wanting to leave him but having no choice.

I dashed to the small pond and found Deonisha playing with a bluebird. "De!"

She winced and the bird flew away as I carefully shifted to a third form, covered in fur and almost wolf entirely, but I could talk and that was the important part. "Roxas? What are you doing here? You should be with-"

"Something's wrong with Axel!"

She paled. "Wrong? What happened?"

"I-I don't know!" I started hyperventilating, it finally getting to me. "Last night I kinda bit him and well, I guess he doesn't have the strength to make it heal and he's bleeding and not breathing or moving or anything! I can't get him to wake up!"

Deonisha looked out to the forest, "He's a vampire, by taking some of his blood supply, which is low anyway, and you probably slowed his regeneration before he bled out. He's in a comatose; he'll be fine if you can get him to eat something."

As if on cue, a large deer stepped into the clearing, watching Deonisha cautiously. "Roxas, this is Bambi."

"Bambi? Like the cartoon?" She nodded with a smirk.

"He'll help you for the time being, but be more careful next time please. It's remotely problematic, but nothing that can't be fixed."

I was still freaked out. I put him in a _coma. _I shifted to full form and rushed back to the house, a leaping deer in my wake. A deer? Please God tell me this was going to work. I quickly grabbed some pants before the deer got in the room and shoved my legs into them. Deer or no deer, it had a brain and I didn't like being seen in my birthday suit. Bambi walked into the room carefully.

Suddenly, as if to come to a realization… this was like the time he was in Red's apartment… when we met. He was going to- the deer licked his face and Axel shot up, sinking his teeth into its neck.

Ew.

Bambi staggered a little, but didn't run. As I stared at the spectacle, I realize the deer had scars… lots of them and they were all the same- bite marks. This wasn't the first time something like this has happened. I grimaced and looked away, ew. Ew ew ew ew…. Ew.

I ran my hand over the place where'd I'd been bitten. It was healed and just smooth skin now. I frowned. I needed to learn the trick to healing like that. Stupid, stupid me.

Bambi backed away when Axel finally released him, a little disoriented but fine otherwise. Axel's eyes fluttered open and he licked his lips with a grimace. "Yuck…"

Then he saw the deer. "Ah crap I did it again didn't I?" Bambi licked his face as if to tell him it was okay. Axel smiled a little and patted it. "Let's get you some lettuce. I don't want some crack pot hunter getting you because you can't run that fast."

I stared at him, he seemed to really care about this deer.

"His mother died when he was fawn, De found him and was trying to nurse him... but because she couldn't leave the pond that proved difficult without my help. Originally I was against it, but I warmed up to little Bambi and now he's very loyal, like an over intelligent dog. Skittish though."

I hummed in understanding. The deer had been trained to do this.

"No. Bambi made that decision on his own believe it or not. I passed out one day because I dieted too long and even though he knew what would happen he woke me up anyway."

I found that a little surprising. Regardless, Axel smiled, found his discarded pants and put them back on. He put a hand on the deer's shoulders at it had problems walking now and led it to the kitchen. I followed curiously and watched as Bambi laid down on the floor on a mat big enough accommodate its size, while Axel rummaged through his fridge. He finally found what he was looking for. "Hey Roxas."

"Yeah?" I said, standing up perfectly straight.

"Do me a favor and shred this as finely as you can," he tossed me a head of fresh lettuce. I stared at for a moment before my claws sharpened. I stepped over to the kitchen sink and began cutting through the vegetable. Axel got down on the floor and was running his hand down Bambi's neck like a dog. When I diced it up into confetti, I put it in a nearby clean bowl and handed it to him.

Axel set it down right in front of the animal and I sat in a chair as we watched it slowly eat. It was a rather large deer, with two prongs on short horns. It wasn't really time for it to have bigger ones. I had to admit, the deer was very pretty and cool to watch. I could live with a pet deer. Axel smiled at me, still patting it's flank as it nibbled on the lettuce. **I was actually worried you'd freak out over fleas**.

Fleas? I hadn't thought about it… but as a vamp-wolf. Fleas hated me. Wolf attracted them, but the vampire repelled them, so generally they just didn't risk it and stayed away.

**Good to know, even though I'd think it would be fun to give you a flea bath. **I raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed a little as the image crossed my mind. Axel scrubbing down my hair as I gripped the edge of the bath for dear life.

Speaking of a bath, I really needed one. I was sticky.

**Hang on a minute… we'll take one together. **

Mmmm. That sounds like fun.

**I don't think Deonisha will mind either. **

De? What about her.

"You honestly think I have plumbing in the middle of a forest Roxas? Deonisha is my water supply. She's the purest form after all, and that pond is just one big bathtub. She can even warm it into a hot tub."

"Sounds like you've had some experience with that."

"Can't say I haven't," he said with a smirk. "Fun as hell. Deonisha sang like a lark on her tree the entire time. Zach was there I think."

I smiled. "You'll have to get her to do that again sometime. It sounds amazing."

He nodded. "Another day, I promise."

He went back to petting his deer and I took the time to explore his small home. It was a small wooden cabin, old wallpaper peeling a few places with dusty furniture. The kitchen was the dining room and the bedroom was the largest place in the house. There was no living room or bathroom. Or sinks I noticed. He wasn't kidding about the water. There was a stove, wood, and a small refrigerator. "Water power…" Axel said before I could ask. "There's a small wheel around back. It rains a lot here and the water flow is almost constant with or without De."

That explains the lights and electricity. He had no television. Just a large stereo. It was small and not modern in the latest, but it felt like home for some reason. It was just… cozy. Everything was so peaceful and relaxing.

"We even have cell phone reception," Axel mused. "We're a few hundred miles away from the city though."

Wow. Way out there. "Who owned this land?"

"The state. Doesn't really matter to me. Humans avoid a vampire home by nature. Deonisha would make them go missing if they ever decided to grow a pair. If not her, Bambi would probably have a fit and piss off a bear or something. Zach wouldn't be too keen on humans in this area either."

I nodded. They were like small family, everyone was so close.

"Namine comes to stay out here during the spring. She loves the wildflowers and she gets to see other Faeries and pixies."

I could almost see her sitting next to De on the tree with butterflies and flowers everywhere. It just seemed right. "I really like it here…" I mused.

He smiled. "I'm glad. But unfortunately, I can't hide you away forever, we're going to have to tell Sora you're back to normal. Do you mind if I lie and say you're having a few issues readjusting though?"

"Not at all," I chuckled. "I would really like to stay here until I get the bearings of my powers in this world and everything again. It may seem like yesterday, but my body disagrees."

He nodded. "Not much of a lie if it's the truth, hand me my phone. It's on the counter charging."

I turned around to find the Samsung Intensity and carefully tossed it to him. He caught it one handed, pushed a couple buttons and put it to his ear. "Sora?"

"Axel, did it take? Is Roxas alright?" Sora… I could hear the worry in his voice.

"He's fine, but having a few adjustment issues. You can tell everyone he's back but he should probably stay here for a little while until he gets back on his feet and remembers how to use a fork."

I could almost see Sora's nod. "Mmkay. Sounds like a good idea. Keep him safe Axel; call me when you think he can handle seeing everyone again."

Axel nodded. "Right, until then Sora."

He hung up the phone and tossed it back to me. I put it back on the small charger and went back to watching Bambi and Axel. The deer had laid it's head on a throw pillow and promptly passed out, perfectly content with sleeping around us. I marveled at this, it didn't know me at all but trusted me enough to fall asleep with ease. "C'mon Roxas," Axel said, slipping his hand into mine and wandering into the bedroom again. He rummaged through the dresser and pulled out some sweatpants and handed them to me with a tank top. "I doubt you want to wear the same thing again. I don't have a lot of fabric softener obviously but they're better than the alternative I hope."

They felt soft to me, and smelled like him. Of course I didn't mind, I nodded and he pulled out a pair of loose jeans and a T-shirt, along with a pair of boxers. "I don't have any that would fit you. Besides, that's just creepy. I'll call Naminé or Meta if you want and have them bring you some clothes from your apartment."

I nodded. "That'd be a good idea. Meta if you don't mind. Naminé would know where anything was."

"You'd be surprised. You're home has been explored top to bottom in search of clues to wear you were. But relax, only Naminé, Demyx, Meta, and I were allowed into your bedroom."

I smiled. "Thanks I appreciate that."

Axel slipped his hand in mine and we walked out back to see De on her tree, humming to herself. "De?"

"The water's warm, help yourself." She mused.

I blushed. "Did she have to stay here?"

Axel gave me an amused look. "Sorry, but yes. Relax. De has been good for three hundred years; I doubt she's going to jump off the bandwagon. Besides, she's always naked around us. She really doesn't care."

Axel pulled his pants off and put them on a tree, stepping into the water. I bit my lip and looked up at her. She sighed and covered her eyes with her hand to pacify me. I rushed into the water clumsily and she uncovered her eyes with a grin. I blushed as I hid myself in Axel's chest. He smiled and dipped down in the water, his hair spreading across it like it was on fire.

I heard a laugh and I ducked into the water like a scared animal. Axel did the opposite and looked around, standing in the waist deep water. He waved excitedly, "I knew you wouldn't be able to keep away once you knew Roxas was back."

I turned around to see an old friend, blonde hair the same as always and a grin on his face. A grin split across my face, he looked so good! "Demyx! If I wasn't so damn naked I'd hug you!"

He laughed, pulling off his shirt. "I'm not going to ask if you mind because I really don't care."

A silver haired man suddenly appeared behind him. "DEM look out!"

He looked over his shoulder and the man looked confused. "Look out for what? Zexy?"

I paused, was this the man in the room with him the day I came back? The shorter, silver haired NeoShadow said nothing, just blushed slightly and looked away. "Roxas," demyx said slowly. "This is Zexion. He's my soul mate. Nothing to be afraid of," a grin split across his face as he spun around and picked up the suddenly petrified male, spinning him around. "He's just a little shy around new people is all! You'll love him when you get to talking."

I smiled. Demyx looked so happy. The last time I'd seen him, he looked like I'd kicked his puppy but was trying not show he was hurt. Now, he was glowing with happiness. With a yelp, Zexion splashed into the water and Demyx dived in after him. Automatically, I covered myself.

"Roxas, we're all gay men. It's nothing we haven't seen."

I blushed… Deonisha laughed above us. "Shall I heat this up a little more?"

Axel grinned up at her like she was a goddess. Demyx bolted up with his pants and boxers in his hand and tossed them somewhere. "Hot tub! Hot tub! Hot tub!" he chanted with his fist in the air. Zexion came out of the water slowly, looking disturbed. Were these two really soul mates? They seemed so different.

Something flashed in the slate blue eyes and then Demyx started shouting as water splashed all over him. "Hey no fair! No shadow manipulations!" Zexion smiled, coming out the water with his shirt drenched and splashed him with his hands.

The two started a splashing war, Axel growled when some stray droplets hit me. "Hey! No one splashes Roxy but _me_!" he smacked the water, effectively spraying them both. Zexion ducked under the water and Demyx let out a mock howl of annoyance.

I stood back and smiled wickedly as the water started to heat up around me Deonisha heating it up nearby. Axel purred when it reached him, dipping his head back and soaking his hair. I sank slowly under the dark water for a moment and held my breath. I closed my eyes on the bottom and concentrated. I doubt they knew that I had some new tricks. I never told anyone, but I found out that I had more in my arsenal than a vampire, human, and wolf. Any creature that I had come in close contact with… touched in other words… I could turn into. Thus was the true power of an Eclipse. Vampire and wolf were just more natural for me. I could be no more than two things at the same time though. Hence the name Eclipse.

I let my mind go blank and concentrated on a particular form. This one, I wouldn't be shy around anyone and could be perfectly calm with the fun. I felt my body shifting comfortably. I'd never done this one before but I found I liked it. My ears changed slightly and I could now hear every motion made in the water, my body more aerodynamic and my legs fusing together to form a single solitary being.

I took a minute to get my bearings in the water and the listened for Axel.

"Roxas? Rox…?"

Demyx was standing perfectly still, probably looking confused. Zexion was looking around, and Axel sounded worried. I moved quickly "WHAT THE!?" Axel screeched. "SNAAAAAAAAAAKE!! SNAKE SNAKE SNAKE!!!!"

He flailed around like a retard. Axel… AXEL was afraid of a snake? OMG this was too good.

He proceeded to flail his way all the way to the shallows, I didn't follow but I could tell he was utterly freaked out. Zexion sank under water, looking me in the face. I put a finger to my lips. He went back up with a catlike smile. Demyx turned to him. "What's so funny?"

"Your face," he mused smoothly. Holy crap his voice was like butter.

I darted away, Deonisha laughing her ass off. No doubt she already knew.

"WHAT'S SO FUCKING FUNNY!?" Axel screeched, curling up into himself.

I went to the bottom of the water, braced myself, and jumped. Breaking the water's surface felt great, and the backflip back into it was even better. I spun around under the water and popped back up to see Axel's reaction. "YOU BITCH!"

I laughed, demy snorted with laughter. "That's a snake alright Axel, a snake in your pants maybe."

I opened my mouth, blushing, and ducked back under, my tail curling around me and visible out of the water along with the back of my head. Axel got back in the water and moved over to me. "Dicks. Since when could you do that?"

"Since I met Kairi," I said, looking up at him meekly.

He shook his head. "You're a little bitch you know that?"

I smiled, "Yet you were the one on bottom."

Demyx covered his mouth in shock and Zexion covered his mouth to not laugh as Axel stared at me, horrified. "BRAT!" he pushed me under water by the hair and I was face to face with IT again… I smirked, sinking lower and out of his touch willingly. He started to turn away, but well… stopped short with a very surprised look on his face.

He yelped and looked down, Demyx made whooping noises. "GO ROXAS! Whip his ass!" He made a fake whip noise in the background and I had a feeling by Axel's growl that he did the hand motions as well.

Whip? Maybe not… but this- I squeezed it under my hands- is just fine. I came up from the water, looking up him with a devilish smile. "Oh dear god what have I done? I created a sexual monster…" he said, blushing billion shades of red.

Demyx coughed loudly, Zexion patting his shoulder as he wheezed from shock.

I shrugged and kissed his cheek before diving backwards under the water again. I had to admit, the mer-person form was fun. Or maybe just torturing Axel was. I came back up and splashed to myself nearby, enjoying the freedom.

Demyx paddled over and gave me a high five. "Right on Roxas, good to know you and Axel worked out your little kinks!" I looked over his shoulder. "He's glaring at me isn't he?"

"Deathly," I said smiling.

Demyx smiled and hugged me, crushing me into his chest, restraining my arms. Axel raised an eyebrow.

**You okay there Roxas? You look pale.**

I can feel… THINGS I don't want to… I blushed and Axel bit his lips with restrained laughter.

**He's totally shameless. **Axel said shaking his head.

Demyx turned, me still in his arms. "Hey! Stop telepathing!"

Zexion smirked from the water bank. I hadn't notice him get out, but he was very attractive I noticed. His hair was dripping and his clothes clung to all his body. He somehow had a book and was absently flipping through it. Demyx frowned when he saw it. "Agh! Youre such a book worm! Have some fun!"

"And your such a big puppy," he retorted playfully. "I am having fun."

Demyx didn't help his case by sticking out his tongue at him. I grinned and took the distraction to go back to Axel. He was watching Deonisha play with some birds. I slipped my hands into his and laid my head against his chest. He was so perfect, freeing one of his hands to run it through my hair. I relaxed from my altered form and let my feet touch the stone floor of the pond. Axel grinned at this, "Comfy?"

I nodded and hummed to myself as his fingers brushed through my hair. It felt really nice. Demyx shifted and dog paddled back to shore, making sure to shake out his fur right next to a screeching Zexion, who shielded his book for dear life. Demyx sat on his haunches and panted. Zexion nodded.

"I do believe we've overstayed our welcome. No one knows we're here and we have tasks that we've been neglecting since Roxas's disappearance. Until next time," he said with a nod and a wave, laying his hand on Demyx's head. "I bid you farewell."

A shadow appeared behind him and engulfed them both, they were gone the next second. Axel looked up to find Deonisha missing as well. Probably trying to make herself scarce. He looked down at me as I smiled at him, using his shoulders to lift myself up and press my lips to his cheek. "You're evil you know that?" he mused.

"Impossible. I'm the bridge between evil and good."

"Romantically evil then," he said, holding me to his chest.

"Only for you."

"I don't know if I should be worried or excited."

"Where's the soap?" I asked innocently.

He sighed and dived into the water. I waited curiously when he came out with an odd looking rock, spitting out some water.

"It's a soap stone," he said, running his hand back and forth across it. "All we need is a reed."

Deonisha apparently heard because one floated over to us in extreme convenience. Axel scooped it out of the water and rubbed them together, forming a weak soap lather. "It's more than it seems trust me," He continued to rub his hands around it and shifted through the water to the stone bank. He propped himself up on it and motioned for me to come closer.

"Turn around."

I obeyed and waited nervously. His hands started around my neck, massaging the area slightly with his fingers as he smeared the soft lather all over me. I let my eyes slide closed and smiled. The warm water, sunlight, and Axel's fingers caressing my skin. Surely this was a dream.

He hummed to himself as his hands slid down my arms and around my back. It felt niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice. I had to keep a minor concentration to stay human as he did this. "Did you enjoy last night? I never got to ask…"

I looked over my shoulder. "You have to? That's sad Ax."

He made a face. "Smart ass."

"Paranoid."

"Deviant."

"Puppy."

"Evil."

"Whipped."

He hit my head lightly, getting soap on me. "Oops. Now I have to do your hair."

I glared at him, mouth twisting to the side. Dick move Axel. He grinned at me in response. His fingers moved to my hair and started massaging my scalp. Oh. My. God. Kill me now. The soap seemed to tingle along with the massage, making me moan internally and lean into his legs, just hidden under the water. I opened my eyes to see Axel leaning over me with a smirk. "And you say I'm whipped."

"Fine, we're both equally whipped," I muttered darkly.

He finished with my hair and returned to my shoulders and back. He looked around nervously before letting his hands slide lower. "Up."

I didn't have to be told twice, sliding into his lap. His hands moved down my thighs, scrubbing slightly. I hissed with pleasure, trying to refrain from being disrespectful to De. This was her lake after all. She couldn't leave it and I thought it would be rude to so profane things in her water. I put my hand over his, stopping him. Axel kissed my temple. **It's okay. De went into her sleep state I think. And if she hasn't, she won't mind. **

That's so rude Axel! God!

**She doesn't mind, in fact she gets a kick out of it. She can actually feed off out energy. It's good for her type of Slyph. **I bit my lip. He was right, a water spirit like her… it made them more powerful. She would still be able to harvest the strengths even if she was to sleep. But still…

Axel's hand moved with mine and slid into my inner thigh, stroking it. **Relax baby. I won't do anything you won't like, besides… we're only taking a bath right? **He grinned against my neck.

I thought I was going to turn into a puddle and slide away from him. **Do you happen to have incubus in your forms? **

No. I've never touched Larxene. She freaked me out. **Damn. That would be fun. **I made a mental note to grab Larxene.

As much as I tried, I couldn't turn into an Alaghamoré. They shapeshift and turn me right back into me. An Eclipse and them were just too close in abilities, yet so very different they rejected each other entirely. I doubt I could take a shapeshifter's ability either.

Axel got more soap and began caressing my thighs again, his lips against my ear; bringing my thoughts to a halt and I just kinda melted into him. I couldn't wait till I got to give him a rub down… His fingers smoothed back up my leg and up my forming erection. Turning my head I caught his lips with my own. Fuck Deonisha. Fuck her hard. I don't care anymore.

**I'd much rather fuck you Roxas.** His tongue pressed past my lips and fought with my own. I was getting better at this. **Make you beg and scream my name. **

I died and went to heaven didn't I? His thumb brushed the slit of my penis my breath hitched at the shock of pleasure it gave me. Axel bit down and sucked on my bottom lip. Fuck. There was no escaping this now.

I arched up into his touch involuntarily, my hand twisting awkwardly to grab his neck, pulling him closer. He shifted slightly, pulling me further onto his lap as his hand stroked my throbbing member, probably passing this off as a good lathering.

Haha. Lathering. What a riot! He laughed in his head a little, **can't argue with that logic. **He squeezed my head a little, his thumb pressing into the slit. I groaned softly, he was waaaaaaaaaaay to good at this. I could feel his erection against my ass, pressed between us. I turned to slide my hands into his hair, soaking wet it was like liquid fire but as cool and smooth as satin. I moved back slightly and he groaned into my mouth, arching into me a little.

He started to breathe into my hair. No biting this time. I don't want to use Bambi again. He smirked. **I could still bite you**.

As if to make it plain, he kissed the section of my neck just below my ear, teeth scraping the sensitive skin and making me shudder. It was true. I couldn't bite him, but that didn't stop him at all. However… I do still have my claws. The sun came from behind a cloud and made the water sparkle, warming my chest and face as Axel resumed his ministrations on my hardened erection. He licked my earlobe and grinned as I arched up into his hand, wanting more of his touch under the warm water. He chuckled his hand moved away, and though the water was warm, it felt cold when he departed. He bit my neck playfully as his hand slid around my hip to my ass.

His other hand was pressed to my thigh, holding me steady as his fingers circled my anus, massaging the ring of oversensitive flesh. **I'm not only slightly masochist. I'm sadistic too. **His finger pressed in and I yelped in surprise. He sealed his lips over mine in a form of silencer.

I had no choice but to slide back down onto his long, slender finger and as I did, it brushed something that made me bite his tongue and my vision fade for a moment. He deepened the kiss, his tongue caressing mine as his finger explored an entirely new area of my body. I hissed, jumping away when he almost drew out and added a new finger, stretching me out painfully.

I opened my eyes to see the green had darkened considerably and were heavy lidded with lust. He smelled like sex and soap. I really liked the odd combination and nipped at his lip playfully as he brushed that bundle of nerves within my own body. **You dirty dirty little boy**. He mused in his head like a purring cat. **I don't know what to do with you… **

My hips bucked and I tilted my heads back onto his shoulder, closing my eyes and panting slightly as he continued to brush that same spot repeatedly. **I do believe you are in need of punishing. **

Punishing? Oh god that sounded _fun_.

He licked my neck and bit down on it, his teeth sinking into the skin with a sharp pain. I let out a sharp cry as his caressed the sensitive bite with his tongue. It didn't numb, just became extremely erotic. Dick was giving me heightened testosterone levels. My dick pulsed with need and his fingers brushed the spot again (what the hell is that thing CALLED?).

**Prostate Roxas. **I hissed as his bit down harder, biting my own lip in agony. The dual sensation of erotic pleasure and pain sending shockwaves through my body straight to the coiling in my stomach and throbbing penis, straight up under the calm water. He hummed in delight against my skin and released my neck roughly. I licked my lips to realize I split the bottom in my biting.

His tongue slid against my neck to heal the wound and his breath ghosted my ear before he roughly turned my head to force his lips against mine. He added a third finger and stretched me to the limit, probably making me bleed a little. He sucked on my lower lip and I felt his teeth with my tongue as they danced against each other in an endless tirade.

When his fingers withdrew I knew I was in for a world of erotic hurt. His grabbed my hips and lifted them, my legs curling under me to straddle his lap, my back still against his hot chest. He pulled me back and held my ass cheeks apart and I started to sink onto him. I felt the soft, hot need as it pressed against my anus and then the searing pain as it pressed into me. That piercing of his didn't help either, stretching me a little further and rubbing roughly on the inside of my body.

He took it slowly, dragging out the pain as his breath brushed my neck. **You're so tight… What a bad little virgin you've turned out to be. **

God. His dirty thoughts were going to kill me. I seriously thought my penis was going to explode as he nipped at my ear, tugging the lobe with his teeth. **Such a bad, filthy little boy. **

I took him to the hilt, his entire length throbbing inside my body. It was so goddamn painful and pleasurable at the same damn time my head was hurting. I let out a choked sob as he began to move, guiding my hips with his hands up and down his throbbing dick. The pain turned into shear lust and I wanted him. I wanted more.

Good God Oh Mighty. **Fuck… you're such a whore Roxas. **He pushed me forward and I doubled over, my hands gripped the edge of the rock ledge and he moved in behind me. He wasted no time shoving himself back into me and beginning to thrust in and out of me. I shut my eyes and cried out as he hit the… prostate. (Yeah that.) He angled himself to hit it again and again with a fast rhythm. It burned, it hurt like hell… but man it felt so damn good. I was being torn in half in the most amazing way possible.

Axel leaned over me, his hands sliding up to my chest and he toyed with my nipples, pinching and twisting slightly. My eyes welled up as it sent another wave of pain through my legs; I winced as he leaned over me and bit my shoulder.

I let out a ragged breath as his nails drug down my chest and gripped my thighs, pulling them apart as he rocked his body against mine. **Delicious little whore…** He outwardly groaned.

I just hurt, I braced myself up with one hand. I couldn't take it… I had to- I gripped my head and squeezed, pumping it in rhythm with Axel's rough pace. He licked my shoulder and his hand smacked mine away harshly.

He dug his nails into the shaft and I screamed.

I'm not sure if it was from pain or pleasure. I didn't really care either way, I just wanted my release. It seriously felt like I was being torn, his dick and piercing ripping apart the inside of my body. He pressed himself into me and grunted as he fisted my neglected cock. It was too much and I cried out as I came, hard and fast into his hand, it dripping into the water.

My muscles clenched around him and I seriously think I could have molded his penis inside me. He hissed, biting down my shoulder again as his speed spilled into my body…

I went weak and shook as I held myself up. That was _nothing _like last time… but I found it incredibly sexy. He drew out of me slowly and I heard some of his semen drip into the water, feeling some stream down my thighs. **Oh man… **He held my ass apart and it felt like needles, my body protesting as it tried to heal the wounded area. I felt his hair agianst my ass and then his tongue brushed the area, dipping in for a moment.

It stung a little, and then the pain faded into a dull ache. He pulled me back up and into his lap. **You like that? **

"MmmHmm," I hummed delightedly. It wasn't nice… just kinky as hell.

**So you won't mind if I do that again someday?** His arms tightened his grip on me.

Oh. God No. By all means… I was exceptionally tired. I didn't know fooling around in the water would get me into some sick twisted pain fetish. He smirked and kissed my temple. **I wasn't really sure how you'd react. I'm glad you enjoyed it. **

I hummed again and rested my head on his shoulder. Just not everytime please. It really did hurt.

He smiled, **Well yeah. That'd practically be making you a sex slave. **

I let my eyes drift closed and he shook me back into sanity. "We still have to get cleaned off silly."

I nodded weakly and he moved from underneath me. My body was still repairing the damages, so it hurt to move still. He let me sit in the water on the ledge and proceeded to give me a massage, his hands working wonders on my healing process and I duly noted the fact I had indeed bled. My lip was crusted with it and I could feel the skin repairing around my anus. Sick but kinky.

He soaped me down, managing to keep control of his thoughts and motions and then pushed me into the deeper water to laze around in the sunlight as he did himself.

Damn. I didn't get to give him a rubdown this time. Next time was a definite, I slipped back into the mer-person. (Formally called a "Hydros") and laid my head on my arms on the bank of the warm pool. The ground was damp and cool under me and the sunlight formed a warm blanket over my skin.

I closed my eyes and hummed with delight against the soft stone. I could feel Axel's eyes against me, examining the deep blue scaled tail curiously as it flipped absently in the water. (A toe wiggle to me, but he doesn't have to know that.)

I could hear the soft parting of water and I looked up to see Axel, the water rippling around him as he rinsed himself off. It sparkled, casting reflective lights across his pale skin and he smiled, looking over his shoulder at me. I smiled back and he waded over to me, the water sparkling everywhere magically. I heard some bird and looked up to see Deonisha smiling on her tree, a bird perched on her finger singing happily. I managed a weak wave at her and she nodded. Axel turned to so the same before turning back to me with a woman killing smile.

he picked me up into his arms, my tail dangling weakly from his arms. I smiled warmly and he hugged me to him. "You look beautiful."

"It's a Hydros thing," I said whimsically.

he shook his head. "No..." he kissed me gently. "It's a Roxas thing." (aaawn)

I grinned, he grabbed a shirt and draped it over me, obviously shamless to the creatures of the forest. He put me back inside as a human and I laid my head on the clean pillows as he got rid of the bloody ones. A few minutes later he came back, sitting down beside me and running his fingers through my hair.

Yeah. I could definitely get used to this. He leaned down and kissed my hair and before I completely passed out he whispered. "I love you Roxas."

* * *

AN:

AHa... the updates may be a LOT slower now because my dad decided to take his laptop back. I'll try to get it back ASAP. No real gaurentees.


	11. 44 Reviews and I'm still dead

I woke up to the sound of something sizzling. Opening my eyes I realized I smelled boxed, preserved baking materials and could hear Axel humming. I yawned quietly, rubbing my eyes. The sun was bright, streaming through the window in yellow bands. How long was I out…?

I sat up and looked out, Bambi was outside, nibbling on the grass quietly, flicking an ear at the occasional fly or gnat. I sighed contentedly, why did I have to leave this place? I could stay forever… I slowly put my feet on the cool, wooden floor and rose to a stand. I retrieved the pair of pants from earlier and slipped them on with the shirt. They were excessively baggy, but I found being surrounded by Axel's scent extremely comfortable. I rolled up the hems of the pants and quietly stepped into the kitchen. Axel was at his small wood stove, the muscles of his back working as I watched him flip something.

He was lightly singing and humming the song Hit Me Baby (One More Time) to himself while bouncing slightly in rhythm. I giggled (yes, giggled) at it and he spun around quickly, blushing slightly. "Oh, hey. Y-you sleep okay?"

He grinned and ran a hand through his messy, weak looking spikes. "Want some pancakes?"

"You made pancakes? What time is it?"

"2:05…" he muttered.

"You made pancakes for lunch?"

"Why not?" he said cheerfully. "Sounded good to me, want some?"

I shook my head. "Yes Axel. I'll have some of your midday pancakes."

He shot me a playful glare and I laughed, sitting down at the small table in the room. He went back to his pancake flipping, and eventually resumed singing… just a different song as to not embarrass himself. Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse to be exact.

After a couple minutes of his whimsical going back and forth, he sat some syrup, a glass of milk, and a large plate of pancakes in front of me, along with his own.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Few hours, I didn't have the heart to wake you. You look so peaceful when you sleep."He smiled and shoved a large bite of pancake in his mouth.

"What happened while I was gone…?"

"We elected a black president." He said after a second

"No way! Seriously!" I couldn't believe those prudes in the white house would even consider it.

"Yeah, but the guy is an absolute socialist moron."

Well... you can't have everything. "What else?"

"There's a new singer named Lady Gaga that humped a blown up shamoo in kiddie pool. Britney spears shaved her head, dated a dumbfuck, and is just now getting on her feet…. Just typical humanity. It's hard to keep up with it all, I wasn't very involved in it anyway due to my searching for you." He nibbled on some more pancake.

I grinned. "What about the Otherworld community? You guys?"

He took a quick drink of the milk. "Demyx met his soul mate as you can tell. The guy's name is Zexion, he's a NeoShadow that loves to read and believe it or not, owns a motorcycle. Sora gave me full control of the base in order to find you. The number of Reapers decreased dramatically, Naminé found a few new members. There's a new vampire trying to go cold turkey like I had, apparently she killed her entire family and can't take it. Meta and Vayu are still as strange a couple as day one, and searched high and low for you. They were one of the hardest workers we had and they became some of the best fighters as a result."

"Fighters? Meta? She was a pacifist."

"For herself," Axel corrected. "She will not fight for herself, neither will Vayu. They fight for each other, the bond made them even stronger than before."

"Who's the new vampire?"

He shrugged, "A girl named Olette. A guy named Hayner came with her. Seems he's her acclaimed soul mate, a ghost."

I hummed. "A ghost?"  
He nodded through another bite of cake. "It's the only reason he lived apparently. She had a rage."

"What about Riku?"

"He still watches the Gate. There's something bothering him, but he won't talk about it. Xion too."

… bothering him? "There's a disturbance…" I muttered. "It's the Reapers are leaving. They're being killed or fleeing. Reapers never leave their post until called."

Axel blinked at me as I sat my fork down, halfway through the stack. I laced my finger in front of my face and thought. "It's a spiritual imbalance, it affects otherworlders before it hits humans, usually as a natural disaster. Let me guess, there's been a lot more of them in the past ten years?"

Axel paled and nodded. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Looks like I got my work cut out for me then…"

"What do you mean?"

"As the balance between Otherworld and Humans, I have to stop whatever it is before it spreads to them."

"Roxas, you're supposed to promote peace… right?"

"Yes and No," I whispered. "Peace is an illusion; it will never truly exist for even butteflies fight. There will always be disagreement. My job is to keep the balance. For every one, there is another. Forming a sort of peace and equilibrium."

"I don't understand… you were supposed to resolve all conflicts… be the bridge between humanity and Other… was that a lie?"

"I am to be known as what I am, an Eclipse. Humans and Others are peaceful are they not? There is no wars, conflicts. You live among humans as casual as they live themselves. It is now up to you whether to reveal yourself or not."

"Will you?"

I closed my eyes. "If needs be. I would rather avoid it."

Axel was silent. "So… there will never be a day where I can walk the streets with wings…?"

I looked up to him, he looked sad.

"There will never be a day when people aren't afraid of my fangs, my abilities?"

I frowned. "Maybe… maybe not. I'm not sure what the future holds, all I know is that you have a form of peace as is… and that is very important to both sides, regardless of what we might want."

This was… hurting him. He blinked, picked up his plate and put it on the counter before walking outside. "Give me a minute to be alone."

I put my plate beside his. There goes his day… but still… the disturbance in the spiritual balance bothered me. It had to be resolved immediately, but I had to figure out where it was coming from…. It was a place Reapers wouldn't come to. They wouldn't even dare. I took a deep breath, gathering up all my courage. "Luxord, I need you."

"'Ell Roxas."

I looked over my shoulder to see the black winged reaper in the doorway to the bedroom. "Where are the Reapers avoiding? A high death rate or simple abandoning increase while on duty?"

He looked around the establishment and then looked me up and down. "You've changed…"

"Answer the question," I hissed. "Where?"

He sighed, "I have no authority to answer unfortunately. I was ordered."

"Ordered… by who?"

"The disturbance is higher than I… I cannot disclose its whereabouts or identity."

His ice blue eyes stared into mine… that meant… it _was _a spirit. A rouge. "I said nothing. Good bye Roxas."

He disappeared into a puff of smoke. I collapsed to the floor. One of the Gods was the disturbance… I didn't have the strength to handle a God… did I? And worse… did they know who I was? Because if so… everyone I knew was in danger… especially those closest…Oh God… _Axel!_

I grabbed his phone and bolted out the house. I had to find him before something worse did. His smell was faint… he'd ran… and far too. Goddammit I hope he wasn't taken. I merged my wolf and vampire forms, shifting into the body of a wolf, strength of a vampire… giving me the agility and soundlessness of one and the senses of another. All while, the speeds were mixed, the world's time was no object against me.

I skidded to a halt on a cliff and howled, hoping he could hear me. Birds took to flight all across the forest and I looked down the hills to see a city, glowing with the afternoon sun. I shifted again, keeping the wolf sense, but my arms breaking into a pair of large scaled wings, neck extending and my face contorting. I was doing it so face it burned and broke the bones instead of fixing them. I screamed, coming out as a deep and ravenous roar.

I jumped and my arms, now wings, took the slightest bit of air and flew towards the city, following his scent. When I started to see human life I shifted back into a wolf again, darting through the outskirts into the city streets. Where was he going?

I don't know how long I ran, but I remember the fact I became tired… which is a hard feat. Finally, the trail ended in a cemetery. On the grave in which a dead rose laid on the soft earth… I looked up to see a very old, very aged and crumbling grave. It was practically nonexistent. 1189 was on the grave… just under the surface of filth and years of erosion and harsh weather. I couldn't make out the name or birth year… only the death. I picked up the rose, it was crisp and deep brown in color, probably once vibrant and beautiful red.

I looked around. Axel's scent ended here… but… where was he? There were other smells as well. Jasmine, onion, oregano, and some salt. I looked out the corner of my eye towards a mausoleum. Beside it was weeping willow. I walked up to the stone doors and pushed them open easily. What I saw made my breath hitch, completely draining all of my Otherworld presence with shock.

"Axel!" I rushed up to him, grabbing his shoulder and shaking him.

"R-Rox…as… n-no…" he was bleeding out, barely having the energy to speak. He was losing far to much, and at this rate he'd bypass coma straight into death. I panicked. "R-roxas… _Run_…." He gripped my arm tightly. "_RUN."_

"No I won't leave you again!"

He wheezed on a breath, trying desperately to stay away. I realized I still had the cell in my hand and flipped it open, but before I could dial a number, a rock smashed through the screen, shattering it and destroying the delicate mainframe. I spun around, shifting into a wolf with its hackles raised.

I froze when I saw who I was facing. "You!"

"_Run_…" Axel wheezed behind me.

They clapped for me, the sound echoing deeply in the small room. "Very good Roxas. You've really improved."

The figure speaking was being used as a doll, his strings held from someone not too far from here. The normally deep blue eyes were wide and faded, as if broken. "Sora…" I mouthed.

"Hello Roxas… it is a shame we had to meet in such an informal manner… my name is Vanitas… I am Sora's twin brother."

The world stopped turning under my feet. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO AXEL!?"

"The vampire?" The Sora doll mused, its head falling to one side numbly. "I just slit his throat is all."

"You bastard! Let Sora go! Leave Axel out of this!"

"I'm afraid I can't Roxy," the doll mused, holding up his hands as if controlled by strings. "They've gotten too far involved. Such a shame brother never listened to me."

"Why are you doing this?" I hissed, body shaking with rage.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you dead Roxy. With you in this world, we dark spirits can't accomplish our desires and you hold back our energies." Sora's lips pulled into an impossible grin. "My brother created your destiny… and I will destroy is… just like I was created to do."

I stared as Sora pulled back, like a puppet drug on strings, that strange smile still plastered to his face.

"We will meet again Roxas. Just consider this my little parting gift."

Axel screamed behind me as a shadow trapped in his neck burst free, spewing ,more of his blood on the wall and I was instantly torn, do I help him? Or do I chase Sora? Duh. Axel.

The Sora doll waved and the doors slammed shut. I spun around to put my hands on Axel's shoulders. "R-Roxas… I-I c-can't…"

His dark energies were coming back, in a few minutes he'd start to go into a demonic frenzy. All vampires have a limit, and if they are awake when they hit it, they have to intake blood or die. "It's okay Axel… I'll be fine."

"N-no…. R-roxas.. Get out…" He tried to push me away but I grabbed onto him, wrapping my arms around his chest and hugging me to him. "P-please… please Roxas…" his voice was shaking on every breath and I knew it wouldn't be much longer. **Please… please go… **

I just hoped I lived through this. Come on regeneration, don't fail me now. There was a hiss and a sickening rip as his wings broke from his skin. He lost his humanity and sank his teeth into my shoulder. I flinched but didn't let go. I started to feel dizzy and then sick. I was regenerating… but not fast enough… I was… fading…

Axel… I love you.

I slumped into his arms and fell unconscious.

-

When I awoke I was in darkness. Where am I? Am I… dead…?

**Oh God… Roxas… ROXAS. **

Axel? I'm here. Axel… where are you…? I can't see….

**Roxas… **He was crying… I could feel the tears slide down my face as if I was experiencing it myself. I reached up to touch the tears but found I couldn't move my arms… I couldn't control my body… restrained in this darkness. **What have I done? Roxas I'm so sorry! I- I'm SORRY! **

What…. Happened to me? Where the hell am I? AXEL! AXEEEEEEEEEELLL!!

I felt my forehead brush something bare… skin. Tears still slid down my face and as a concentrated I could feel fangs on my tongue, wet with blood, my hands were entwined with soft hair, a cheek was pressed to my chest… it was… cold.

Axel…

I'm dead aren't I? Oh God. I come back only to abandon him again. I forced my lips to move. "Axel…?"

My left the soft hair and touched my lips. **What…? **

I mustered all my strength. "Where am I?" The voice coming from me wasn't my own… it was… his. "Axel… I'm scared."

**Roxas… Roxas where are you…?**

I was terrified. Why couldn't I move… why couldn't I see even though my eyes were open? Why could I only hear his voice when I spoke… and hear all his thoughts? "I'm here Axel…" I whispered. "I'm here."

-

The next time I awoke, I was breathing… but I wasn't. My body felt… different. My fingers tapped against something plastic, my back hurt from sitting in the same position for too long. I ran my fingers through my hair… but it wasn't mine… **Why won't you wake up? **

Axel? What… what's going on.

"Axel," I recognized that voice. Naminé.

**Nami. What… why…? **

I couldn't see her, but I knew she shook her head. "He's alive… but he won't wake up. He's stable for an immortal… not decaying in anyway. So he _is _alive.

**Then why won't he wake up? **

But I am awake… I'm right here…. Aren't I? Where is here? I couldn't speak, move… I was trapped…

**I can't shake the feeling he's… he's okay… but I know he's not. **

"He'll be fine Axel. He lost a lot of blood… his regeneration saved him. He just… won't wake up."

I AM AWAKE! I'm right HERE dammit! I can HEAR you!

**I just don't understand how this could happen… why… why he wouldn't leave…. Why didn't he run…**

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "He loves you Axel. He would give his life for yours."

**I just got him back… and now he's gone again… **

I could see… memories. I saw myself as a Hydros, back flipping from the water and laying on the river bank. My vampire form with my wings dipping into the water as I stood with Zach. I could see myself singing on his bed. Did I really look like that? Spirit garb is unflattering.

These weren't my memories… they were his… I was… Is that even possible?

"Whatever the reason, Roxas won't wake up right now… but he's fine… We'll take good care of him. Go home and get some rest Axel. You've been through quite a trauma. If I knew where Sora was… it would help us so much."

Sora. "Sora is gone."

**I didn't say that. **I could imagine Naminé staring at me. She looked shocked… confused. "Axel? Why do you say that?"

I mustered my strength and spoke again. I had to tell them. "Vanitas is controlling him, the spirit of Dark."

Naminé was drawing back. I just knew it. "Axel…?"

**That wasn't ME. I swear it! I have no idea where that came from. **"Hold still Axel."

Someone gripped my face in their hands. And I could see a light… I tried to focus on it and could see Naminé's wings, deep blue and as amazing as always… but she had no body… it was a butterfly. I watched blindly as it floated around, as if it couldn't see either. Naminé.

The butterfly vanished. I could hear a yelp and a thump as she fell to the ground. **What… what's the matter. **

"What… what was that?"

Yes Naminé… I'm here. It's ME. Come on! Figure it out! PLEASE!

"You and Roxas have a very strong bond Axel… a very strong bond… it's almost as if… he's inside you."

**Inside me? What do you mean? **

Inside him...? I felt my hand clench around the plastic armrest, digging into my palms almost painfully.

"It's weird… you probably just have an extremely strong bond due to that really hot sex you had in spirit water."

I blushed. **S-Shut up. **

She smiled. "But anyway. Go home Axel. We've got this. No one can get in or out without clearance. Roxas will be fine. Take care of yourself."

He didn't want to. I could feel it. He wanted to stay with me… but I was here wasn't I? Why couldn't they sense me? I nodded and walked out. He blurred to his house and I could feel the sunlight on my face. I paused in the doorway, I didn't want to go in there. I turned around and blurred again, arriving at a small apartment.

I knocked on the door. "Hello?"

**Meta? Is it okay if I stay here for a few days?**

She looked worried. Again, I couldn't see it… but I knew. "Sure… come on in."

I nodded and stepped inside. Why did I feel everything he did… why couldn't I talk for myself? Meta. Please come on Meta… please sense me.

She lead me into her living room and told me I could 'crash on the couch'. **Thanks Meta. I just… can't go home right now. **She nodded and stepped into his bedroom. It was really late.

I felt my head rest against the soft throw pillow and my body curl to fit on the abnormally short couch… strange that thing was huge to me. As soon as my eyes fell closed… I could see. Axel's eyes shut… and mine opened.

I could move. I sat up and looked around… the world was black and white, the occasional spark of color in items of interest.

"Axel?" I tried.

"Roxas…" I followed the voice through a hallway, all the walls and floors were black and white, the doors solid black... but I was in color.

"Axel…?"

Marco Polo. "Roxas."

I picked up my speed and found the right door. When I opened it, the world was still black and white… but I was in his house. The kitchen. I looked around. "Ax?"

"Roxas." He was so close to me. I looked harder and spotted a monochrome form that was easily missed but instantly recognized.

"Ax!" I rushed over to him and put my hands on his shoulders. He was at his table, his arms crossed with his head down on the surface. "Axel what's going on? Where am I?"

He didn't move, but I could feel his voice echo around me. "I killed you…"

"No. No I'm here! I don't know how, but I'm here!"

The figure lifted its head. "This is a dream… you're not real." His lips weren't moving.

"I am real!" I blurted out. "I'm here! Where are we!" I grabbed his arm and he looked up at me. The only color in this entire world was his eyes. They were playing back his memories, the colors changing quickly. But when he blinked, they were a deep mint color.

"Roxas… you're dead."

"I'm not DEAD!" I screamed at him, trying to shake him. "I'm trapped! Where are we!?"

"This is a dream…" the room echoed. "Nothing but a dream… you can't be real. This is all a dream."

"A dream?" I repeated. "I'm in your dream? But that means….?"I rushed over to the door and opened it to find nothing but blackness. The window showed something different, the forest. "What…?"

I spun back around to see him standing, blank faced and almost drugged. "A dream… a dream… this is a dream. You're not real. You can't be because this is a dream…"

A dream… I'm in his dream. I'm… in his _mind._ How… I remembered him biting me, the shadow jumping from his neck just moments before… he didn't just drink my blood… he drank _me. _I was absorbed into Axel's body… everything I was feeling earlier… was him. It wasn't me at all. I was in his mind, feeling and experiencing whatever he did.

This was not good.

* * *

No sex this chapter. I'm sure you all just died a little inside, Roxas left... AGIAN. Or did he...? ;3 Cliffhangeringringring. xD

About the grammar thing: you guys ROCK. I've never seen so many peopel jump up and defend me like that. You guys should have read a comment got back in the past on Psuedocide... damn. (I still laugh at this comment. It's just too funny). If this many people jumped up back then, I'd be famous I swears. O_o Anway. Love you guys.

have a lovely cliffhanger as a present. :D

PS: I got the taptop back, but I still might be a little slower. My creative writing teacher decided to be a bitch. (you'll get to read the fic I'm writing in there. It's great.)

Hold your horses on the cliffy though. All will be explained.


	12. Dear God: I HATE YOU!

Thank you all for your patience. I had some difficulty deciding what to do with this chapter, my creative writing teacher was been story-whoring me, my puppy and the new dog demand attention, my parents have been snarling at me like wolverines about my grades, and I'm doing college work. When I come home lately, I'm dead tired. I did scrape together yesterday and created what I could. Again. Thanks for the patience.

---

The world altered around me and suddenly I was alone, standing on a bright white circle. Light shone up from this platform, but there was no design or texture to it… simply light. I wildly looked around, scared to move my feet. I looked left, nothing, right, nothing… left again.

And there she was.

"Meta?" I rushed over to her, grabbing her hands with a pleading expression. "META, Meta! Please tell me it's really you?"

"Meta…?" She repeated, her voice echoing but not, cutting through the silence like a sword. "I am no such person," she pulled her hands from mine.

"What…?" As I stared at her she changed; taller than me, thin, and unmistakable. I wanted to cry. "Axel?"

He shook his head, changing shape to Demyx, then Naminé. "I take the form of the ones you trust…"

The myster being shifted back into Meta, blankly staring at me with her eyes, just voided of all life. "What are you? Who are you?"

"I have many names…" she said delicately, brushing her hand over her chest, over her heart. "Many faces. I am who you want me to be."

"No!" I snapped. "I don't want a fake! I want my friends! Who are you? How did you find me? What's going-"

She held up a hand in front of my face, silencing me. "I have many names and faces, not one is my own. I have long forgotten my own face and name."

I drew back, staring at this strange angel, she spun on her heel, the white fabric wrapped around her body like a toga-dress floating delicately behind her in Meta's body. She held out a hand to her side, "I am what you want me to be… but I am not. I am an illusion, but I am real."

My breath shuddered. "What are you?"

"That…" she said, looking over her shoulder with suddenly lavender eyes "is the correct question…"

She spun around, floating without wings and cradled my face in her hands. "I am your very essence… you're deepest being. The final essence of all that lives, before and after life."

I tried to absorb this riddle but failed.

"I chose you Roxas… I chose you," she said, drawing her face in far too close for my comfort, but I couldn't find the courage or ability to pull away from her. "I chose you to be my being. My eyes… my touch… my very being."

I said nothing, searching the shifting rainbow eyes for what she/he meant. Her very being seemed to shift as she touched me, altering and changing against my skin.

"You're the Goddess of Change," I said aloud, unsure as to way it even came from.

She smiled, brushing her hand along my chin as she pulled away. "Many names and many faces. Yet you choose the correct title."

Music started radiating from her, unable to stay in one song for too long, it became the TatuMix. She sighed, brushing aside her hair as she turned her back to me again. "Roxas… my darling vessel. You must leave this place."

"How?"

"The vessel of change, the Eclipse itself…. It is only natural that you escape this place unscathed."

"But what about Axel? If I get out forcibly, it could do permanent damage to his mind."

"The vampire has served his part, we no longer need him. He is expendable."

I wanted to drop kick her to the face. Goddess or no goddess, _no one _talked about Axel like that! "He does have a purpose! I love him!"

She looked down, staring at the whiteness of the floor. "Not to the bigger goal Roxas. You are my demi-god, my vessel, my very essence away from myself. You have a great destiny ahead of you. The redhead vampire you deeply desire is unneeded in these tasks ahead of you. In truth he may be no more than a hindrance. A distraction."

A distraction? "You. YOU had my memory wiped!"

She turned to bat her silver lashes at me, the colors of her eyes never settling. "Correct."

I snarled and lunged for her, but stopped short when she held out a hand and I was turned into the wrong form. A Hydros. I collapsed to the ground, hissing as my tail flopped against the floor.

"I gave you your gift Roxas. I can control it far better than you. It is my own power."

"Then what do you need _me _for!?" I snapped, shifting into the next form I thought of- Dragon.

I towered over her and she smiled, snapping her fingers and I was instantly reduced to a human again. She was faster than I could shift without hurting myself. I growled at her through fanged teeth. She waved a hand in dismissal, shifting into another form herself. I lunged for her as I saw her hair turn red, but I stopped dead when I found myself staring into Axel's green eyes again.

"You couldn't bring harm to this form could you not?" Even the voice was the same, only a decibel off. "Your precious vampire."

"Stop it!" I snapped. "Don't you _dare _defile him!"

"Why? You claim you love him… but only the physical proof stands, you should have no problem reaching out and striking me. Afterall, I am the goddess of change, I can simply change who he-"

"NO!" I gripped her/him by the neck and flapped my wings, lifting her off the ground by the neck. "AXEL BELONGS TO ME!"

She tilted her head back and _laughed_. "Really?" A movement faster than light and I was kicked in the stomach, flying backward and nearly off the ring of light. She looked down on me from the solid air she was standing on. "What makes this pathetic immortal yours?"

"He's mine," I snarled. "No one else can have him but me!"

Something was pressing on my heart, and I didn't know what it was.

"Do you even know why you're here!?" She hissed at me from his body. I've never heard Axel's voice angry… not at me… it startled me for only a brief second. "Why you've become trapped in his conscience?"

My lips curled back to reveal fangs, I hissed like a wounded animal as she approached.

She picked me up by my shirt that was somehow shifting with me. "Do you even have the slightest!?"

I stared at her, my anger hidden by my fascination and unknowing.

"It's because you are weaker than him in your current state. He desires your soul more than you do his!" She threw me back down, snarling through Axel's normally calm face. "He loves you as more than a human would! He sees you as his SOUL MATE. More and not less."

What was she talking about?

"Because you don't see him as equally as he does you… you can be overtaken by his heart. His desire. He could absorb you because you couldn't absorb him on equality."

What? The formula was making my head hurt, still I stared up at him/her with harsh eyes. She slapped me. Actually slapped me. "You are more mortal than I previously presumed, you still do not have the will of an Otherworlder."

This pissed me off. I'd done more than my fair share to earn my status as an Otherworlder. I rose back up to a stand, fist shaking. "You're wrong."

"Am I?" She snapped. "I know everything about you Roxas."

I reached out and grabbed Axel's black jacket in my hands, rising up on the air to be level with him/her. I drew back a fist and punched it. That wasn't Axel.

My Axel would never hurt me.

He'd cry and cut out his still beating hurt before he even thought about it.

I know this… I know this because… Axel shifted back into Meta and glared at me from her knees, the fabric pooled around her like water. "You're wrong… Nothing can change that. I will not let you harm him. I will not leave his side. An Eclipse has nothing to fight for…" I gripped her by the shoulder and yanked her back up. "Unless they have someone they love. And I love Axel."

She scowled at me. "Have you learned nothing?"

"I don't have to. I already knew Axel is my soul mate, I am more than happy to his forever, as he is mine. YOU are the disposable one here!"

The floor shattered, and Meta stood still with me as we didn't fall. Music still poured all around us, berating my senses. "Axel belongs to me!" I snapped. "You can never take him away from me! Soul mates never part!"

"We have once…" She said darkly. "I will be back. And until then Roxas, enjoy being caged… by your own lack of love."

Lack of… love?

She vanished under my grip and I began to fall, and then I wasn't. I was in the dream again. Axel's monochrome image staring at me blankly. "You're not real."

"I am real," I said, grabbing his thin shirt. "I am real and dammit Axel I love you! I love you so much!" I buried my face into his shoulder. "I won't let them take you away from me again. I love you."

He weakly put an arm around my shoulders, "Even if this a dream… I love you Roxas. You arm my only love and my only truth. Forever until Nevermore I will be at your side."

Forever… Nevermore.

What did that mean?

Forever until Nevermore. Forever… and endless amount of time until… Nevermore. Never. More. Until we no longer exist anymore? I guess. He will be at my side until we both no longer exist at the end of time.

Wow. "Forever Nevermore…" I whispered. "Forever."

I let my eyes slide closed, my strength exhausted, and I fell into a slumber again, Axel's false warmth against my cheek.

---

When my eyes opened again, I could see… but it was not my eyes that I saw through. This was the sight of an older vampire, clear and noticing every detail about everything. Overly perfect, aged, and practiced flawless vision.

I batted my eyes a few times, but the vision did not change and I had no control of it. Axel was staring at the floor of Red's apartment, his arms on his knees. Vaguely I could feel his wings against the couch… he'd spread them for once.

We could hear Meta humming a song by LIGHTS in the background. Axel found this… soothing. It was so strange. As I stared at the floor, I could feel his emotions and understand their reasonings. He found the song comforting because during one of his lapses, Meta was the one who had found him again. He was in a back ally, unable to control the hunger and rage in his being, but so desperate not to hurt anyone… he'd hidden himself. Meta found him, and slowly calmed him an extreme amount of patience and the lulling song that let him know she was okay… and he would be too.

"Sometimes you don't want to wake up, because in your dreams it's never over when you give up. The sun is always going to rise up, You need to get up, got to keep your head up. Look at the people all around you, the way you feel is something everybody goes through. Dark out, but you still got to light up. You need to wake up. Gotta keep your face up."

By the time she had spoken every word on a perfect note, he was Axel again… held in her arms and broke down with shame and fear. She just hummed the song, running her hands through his hair until Vayu came back with help. It was so long ago, but Axel still found the lulling melody inspiring and it soothed him, so Meta sang. She wouldn't press… now. She'd ask a billion questions later.

He continued to stare at the floor. Eventually looking down at his hand, turning it over and flexing each finger curiously. I felt my hand mimic the motion… I was truly inside his psychic. I frowned. I would probably find out things that maybe I didn't want to know… everyone has skeletons in their closet… and Axel was over 820 years old now… he's probably got enough to bury a fresh body under.

That body would be mine if I wasn't careful.

I swallowed and strangely, so did Axel. His eyes flickered to the side and looked at the side of the couch, confused. He could've sworn for a moment I'd been there.

If only he realized.

**I must be hallucinating. **He said aloud, my lips moving with his. **I keep… feeling him. **

Meta hummed in response, "Maybe you're not. Maybe he is here."

He was skeptical.

"You and Roxas have an extremely powerful bond. It is possible that the two of you are linked even if one is rendered braindead… perhaps even dead."

**I doubt that. **

She hummed once, "I did it when Vayu was in a hospital. Kept hearing things and seeing him. He was missing me."

Close. How I wished she could hear me. **Roxas could never come out of this. I guess I need to realize that. **

No. No… please don't give up hope.

**Besides… he keeps leaving me. There are more important things than me I guess, saving the world an all. **No….

"Axel… you know it wasn't his fault."

**Right it was mine. I put him there this time. He just chose not to come back. **

Oh god… Axel. _Axel. _I didn't want him to say anything more, biting my lip.

Axel's teeth cut his lip and he cursed inwardly, running his tongue over the wounds. They didn't heal… this confused him. He kept this to himself, not wanting to draw more attention. Meta came around with a cup of herbal tea, he took one without question and sipped at it. It was warm, over sweet and had the taste of blueberry, pomegranate, and lemon. It was good. Mixed in was a little bit of lavender extract and thyme. Along with some sedative to help calm him down, just enough to relax a vampire. (In other words, kill a squirrel. No pun intended on our meeting.)

I could feel the sedative wash over us and Axel became calm almost instantly, it seeping into his blood stream through his fangs. He hummed, **Thanks Meta. I needed that. **

"Anytime. You know I keep a supply to make a drug dealer faint."

**A human one. An otherworld dealer would have you beat. **

She nodded, "Of course, but we all have out reasons."

**You have these to maintain a human form for an entire day… right? **

She nodded, "This is why I say other species are luckier than I am. Vayu too. He can't talk to a human with his real voice. One command could kill them."

**Wasn't there an accident about that a few months ago? **

"Yeah, a young siren, about nine human years was coming into his powers and told a boy to walk off a cliff. He did. Quite the mess to clean up."

He scoffed, **Yeah I guess it would be. Young humans don't normally walk off cliffs in a complete daze. **

"How little humans know, I can't wait for the day we can all live together."

Axel went silent with pain and heavy depression. Squeezing the cup just enough that it wouldn't break, he stared into the fluid and I could see the look on his face. I wanted to cry… he'd never looked so… hurt.

"Axel?"

He stared at the cup and suddenly I knew why… he wasn't seeing his reflection… he was seeing mine. I tried to speak… moving my lips but no sound came out. Yet I could hear my own voice as I said his name… ringing like a bell all through his mind around me. I told him I was here.

"Axel." He looked up from the reflection, back up at Meta's concerned green. "Are you alright?"

**Yeah **He was lying. He saw me. **I-I'm fine… just feel weird is all. **He looked back down at the cup to see himself, distorted by the steam. **I think I should leave soon. **

She nodded. She understood. "It'll be okay Axel. Roxas will come back. And if he doesn't stay this time I'll tear him a new one." She smiled and he smiled back weakly, sitting down the cup and not looking at it again. **Thank you for your hospitality. **He licked his lips and walked out. Meta said a simple goodbye as we left.

He paused in the hallway and shook his head. In a split second he was standing in front of a mirror. My mirror in my old apartment. He really did buy it. He yawned at first, leaning into the sink, when his eyes closed I noticed I was no longer seeing through his eyes but my own… "Axel…?"

He looked up, staring into my eyes for a moment. He shook his head. "This can't be real."

I lifted my hand pressed it against the glass experimentally. I looked behind me. All was black. But now I could move… and see, talk even. "Axel." I insisted. "This is real!"

He frowned, "Not likely."

I hit the mirror, my hand bouncing off like lightning stung it. "It _is _Axel! I'm here! I'm HERE!"

"I'm just delusional with guilt and grief. You are an image of my sick and pained mind."

I shook my head, hands pressing into the glass of the mirror from the other side. I had to do something that was impossible. I hit the mirror, it wasn't fazed. I tried slamming my shoulder into it. Axel just watched as all this went on, blank and unamused. "Yup… I'm going crazy. Jolly good."

"I'M REAL YOU IDIOT!" I screamed at him. "I'm inside you! You absorbed me!"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course… I created you. My self loathing made you exist. You'll go away if I stop caring about Roxas or he comes back to us… again.

I bit my lip. I still stung to hear him say it with such heartless emptiness. "I'm here Axel. I'm alive and I'm really REALLY Roxas. You have to help me… PLEASE."

He rubbed his eye. "Yeah yeah… whatever. You're not fooling me this time."

This… time….? "What do you mean this time?"

"Like you don't know? I created you while Roxy was in the spirit world too. Nearly lost my marbles a few times."

"No that's not possible… I…" I paused. The looking glass…. "You saw me… all that time…? You could see me?"

"Just like now, as if you didn't know. In every reflective surface, you'd show up. You weren't as mouthy then."

I thought back. He had no reflective surfaces in his house. Not even a television screen. I covered my mouth… "My god. Axel…" I squeezed my eyes shut. That was terrible! I was… my GOD. "Axel…" I breathed, tears filling my eyes as I braced myself on the edge of the glass mirror. "Please…. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry."

Axel watched this with a blank face. "I just…" He reached out and put his hand over mine on the glass, "I don't know if I can do this shit again…" he shook his head, fingers curling into a fist against the glass. I knew he was about to walk out.

"Don't GO!" I yelled at him, tears streaming down my face. "God Axel I'll buy you all the ketchup in the world I can afford and then steal… just _please_…" I wiped my nose, sniffling. "Please don't leave me…. I'm here. I'm here Axel. I've always been here… but if you leave I can't see you… Please…. Don't go."

Axel stared at this, his fingers uncurling and I placed my hand against his. The glass was cold, but seemed to warm up there. I sniffled again and looked into the heartbroken, lonely green eyes. "I love you Axel… I really do."

"Then why do you keep leaving me?"

"I haven't left… not once Axel. When you were hallucinating, I was actually looking at you through the looking glass. I missed you even though I didn't know you. I carved my name into your arm so I wouldn't forget." I held up the scarred flesh for emphasis. "And I haven't left you now. I'm alive. I'm here… in you."

He didn't seem to understand. I knew I had to prove it. "Axel close your eyes and relax."

He stared at me blankly.

"Trust me. Just close your eyes and relax." He sighed and closed his eyes. I could still see him, but when I blinked, I could see the mirror, Axel inside. Just stay relaxed. Slowly, I took a step back, controlling Axel's body. His eyes flew open and I was back in the mirror again. "Just trust me. Don't open your eyes."

He bit his lip carefully and obeyed. Again, I was in control. I took that step back and wavered for a moment. Axel was much… bigger than me. It was a weird sensation like being on stilts and my arms being longer than a pole. Everything looked smaller Clumsily, I made my way to my old bedroom. I knew something they didn't about this place. The walls are hollow and perfect for hiding crap in. Especially secret crap.

I climbed up onto my bed and gripped the molding at the center of the wall. Carefully manipulating Axel's fingers, I pried it off and set it aside. I reached inside and pulled out my social security information, my will, wallet, and a few receipts. I shuffled through them until I found the one I was looking for.

I opened his hand and dug my thumbnail into a finger until it hurt. Unable to resist, his eyes opened.

I couldn't see through my own eyes anymore, restrained by his mind as he resumed control of himself. In his hand was a post it note. The very one that was taped to my television. He was surprised. He thought I'd thrown that away, but I never throw away anything that has meaning or information that I think could be used against me or a friend. He looked up the secret compartment and reached in, pulling out my wallet. Inside he found the note Meta had written her phone number on for the first time, a doodle of herself on the side. The receipt for Hot Topic and Fangs, his name next to the words First Bite. He pulled out a picture of my parents, smiling brightly with a Christmas background when I was sixteen.

I reached in and patted around for a moment, fingers curling around something unusual. When he reached in, he pulled out an mp3 player, covered in dust.

He shifted off the bed with it, and found the charger in the nightstand, hooking it up to the laptop on my desk. The charging light came on ad a few moments later, it displayed the menu. He found the 'recently played' list and looked at the first one.

The song Cosmic Castaway.

He covered his mouth with his hand and rushed back to the bathroom. "Roxas?"

I opened my eyes to be looking at him again. I blinked slowly.

"I believe you…" He said firmly, eyes wide as he slammed his hand against the glass. I slowly raised my hand to his. "I believe you…"

I locked my eyes with his. "Axel…"

"Explain later. Just tell me what I have to do. I'll do it. Anything."

I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you."

--

Thanks for reading. SPREAD THE LOVE- Review.


	13. Got any 'get out jail free cards?

"Xion," She turned to face us. "I need some help."

"Yes Axel? What do you need?"

"Mirrors," we said in unison, "lots of them."

She blinked. "How many?"

"Enough to fill Roxas's old living room. As many as we can find, as big as they come."

She nodded. "Just regular mirrors… correct?"

Axel nodded, "Regular mirrors; no curses, jinxes, enchantments, or magic whatsoever. Just plain old mirrors in unnatural sizes."

She nodded slowly.

"As soon as possible, Roxas's old apartment."

She nodded again, faster this time. "It'll cost you."

Axel licked his still injured lip. "Okay… I'll pay up front." He did something I never thought a vampire would do. He reached up into his mouth and pulled out one of his fangs. It made a sickening rip sound and he closed his mouth to stop the flow of blood, swallowing it as it filled his mouth. Xion's jaw dropped as he handed it to her. "Vampire give up their fangs…" she murmmered. "You must really want those mirrors."

He nodded, quickly saying. "Is it enough?"

She looked over the four inch fang and nodded. "Perfect condition, no cracks or abnormalities. Still living. Yes. This is enough to buy a Otherworld house Axel."

"Mirrors only please. A lot of them."

She nodded, tucking the fang into her pocket and hurrying into the back of fangs. While she was gone Axel walked to the bathroom and locked the door. He gripped the sink and looked up at me as I formed into the glass reflector, biting my lip.

He inhaled sharply, "Ow…" it came out as a pained squeak.

"It'll grow back Axel. Don't worry. It'll grow back in a week or two." Had it been any other vampire… that could have been very dangerous. But Axel had already ate and despised the taste of blood… so… yeah. It was fine for him to rip out a canine…. I think.

He nodded, carefully gnawing on his lower lip. "It still hurts…" he looked like someone kicked him in the 'nads, voice high pitched and sniffling with pain. I released a breath of air; he went through so much for me. "It's worth it," he said sharply, sucking up his pride. "It's worth it."

I put my hand on the glass, and he did his. It was the closest thing we had to physical contact since this whole ordeal. With the mirrors, he was hoping I could interact a little more… be a little more free. "We should go back to Xion. Knowing her she's having the order magiced in right now."

He nodded. "I love you Roxas… don't think for a moment you aren't worth all this."

"I love you too Axel…" God I wanted to touch him. He closed his eyes and turned away, rejoining out minds into one again. We stepped back into Fangs and sure enough Xion was writing the order form, the mirrors stacking in behind her were to be redelivered via magic to my apartment. From there we were on our own, and we needed to talk.

Axel walked back to the apartment, giving the mirrors time to get there. Though magic was faster than mail, it still had its snags and this was a rather large order. He paused to look at Meta's door, listening for any sign of danger from her. He stepped up to the door and slowly unlocked it and walked inside. There was a large stack of mirrors resting against the wall. Each one was just about the size of the ceiling to the floor and just smaller than our arm span. Axel smiled as I was caught in the one he could see reflections in. "Let's get this done Roxas."

I nodded. "I'm sorry I can't help."

"Nah, these are cakewalk. Light as a feather." Proving it, he lifted me up and sat me against the window, leaning over and hitting something behind me. Music filled the room. I relaxed as I faded in and out of the mirror, one by one they lined the wall of my living room. Then he somehow attached three around the bed of the bedroom, and one in the kitchen. I was capable of being wherever he was, having unlimited access to the living room. I found I could transfer from one mirror to the next rather easily. Axel sprawled out on the couch, surrounded by the walls of mirrors, tiredly. I leaned into the glass plane, "I really wish I could touch you…"

He smiled weakly. "Yeah well… I'll take what I can get. You're here. Now we need to figure how, why, and how to fix it."

I nodded. "When you drank me I guess my mental state was weakened and you absorbed me into your body and mind. The Goddess of Change had something to do with it I think. So far the only way would seriously harm you… and I won't allow that."

He seemed to think about it, laying down across the couch with his head on the armrest. "So what should we do?"

"I'm not sure. Zach might have an idea. Maybe Naminé. With Sora under Vanitas I'm not sure who to ask. And there's no way in hell I'm asking the spirits for guidance. They'd kill you without batting an eye."

He nodded somewhat, running his tongue over his lip. It still hadn't healed. "Wonder what's wrong with my healing ability."

I walked through all the mirrors I could in a strange version of a pace. "Not sure… probably has to do with me in here."

"Most likely," he said, looking up at the ceiling, an arm falling off the couch. "But what can I do then? I need my regenerative ability for survival."

I nodded again. "I know…" I frowned, "close your eyes."

"Why?" he inquired.

"I can control you when your eyes are closed."

"Lovely," he mused, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. I closed mine and I could feel myself within him again, seeing when he could not. I took slow breath of my own and focused on my energy, reforming it. It was much harder without a body of my own… and I wasn't even sure if this would work. I relaxed his muscles, allowing a calmness to wash over both of us. Absently it felt like he was standing in front of me, so close I could feel his warm-coolness.

I let myself change within him, willing my spirit to assume another shape, the shape I had adopted from him, Vampire. I ran my tongue along my teeth and could feel my fangs, smiling. I allowed him to resume control, but kept myself in that state. When he opened his eyes he was looked at me again, this time with my wings behind me and a fang lined smile. "Now try," I instructed.

He cautiously licked his injured lip, it healed instantly. He grinned. "It worked." I had to synchronize with his vampire to state in order for him to use his abilities. That could be a problem… but what else could he do… if this was true?

"That's great," I said, honestly happy for him, putting my hands on the glass and bouncing. It was so strange. Behind me was eternal darkness… the space of Axel's mind. But in front of me was like a window… the clear glass displaying him so perfectly for me. Every so often around me, there was another window. The mirrors he was seen in, no matter the distance.

I frowned, sitting down and leaning against the glass. It was like leaning on solid air. Axel looked worried and moved over to sit beside me, pressing himself against the mirrored glass. "It'll be okay Roxas. We just have to figure out how to get you out of here… without my dying if possible."

"No if possible. You're going to live. Even if it means staying inside your empty brain."

"Hey," he protested, leaning off the glass with an eyebrow raised. "It's not that empty is it?"

"Look around," I sneered, waving an arm at the thick darkness.

"Maybe it's because I'm focused on you and nothing else," he looked up to the sky and gnawed on his lip for a moment. Suddenly, the world around me flickered. "Maybe if I concentrate on something specific… you can interact with it…" he mused, eyes fluttering over the ceiling. A ball fell out of the sky and into my hands.

"A ball?" I asked, holding it up to him. He smiled at me, his green eyes lighting up for a moment.

"Figured I'd start with something small, I had to remember and pretty much recreate all its functions in my head before you could have it apparently. Simply thinking of a ball didn't work."

I nodded and tossed it up in the air, catching it again. "I wonder if it'll stay here."

"I don't see why not… I already created it," he shrugged.

I smiled, tossing it again. "Maybe I can furnish your empty skull."

He shook his head, rolling his eyes. "It's great to have you back Roxas."

"Sortof."

"Yeah sortof, but it's better than you being completely gone." He said smiling at me.

I rolled the ball between my hands, "Yeah I guess."

"We could play cards…" he mused. "I guess I could set up the cards against the mirror."

"You'd cheat," I hissed.

"Would not!" he snapped.

"You so would."

"I'll prove it," he stood up and followed him in the mirrors, he went the side table, hidden behind a mirror and pulled out my old deck of playing cards. I guess it would make sense if he knew where everything was now. He slipped out the cards and started shuffling. "You'll probably cheat. You know what's going through my head."

I held up and hand and put the other across my heart. "Scouts honor."

He laughed, cutting the deck and slowly setting up cards against the glass. I had to get my stomach to see them correctly, but this would be fun regardless. I smirked up at him. "Got any twos?"

"Go fish? Really?"

"It doesn't require me moving a lot," I whined a little. "Now… twos? You got one?"

He smirked and shook his head. "Go fish Roxas." He set up a card against the glass for me.

"Ooh ooh! This card," I said whimsically, pointing at one. "And this one." I pointed at another.

He took the cards and laid them down for me. Yaay. I was winning! I grinned and kicked my feet behind me. Axel just chuckled, "Such a kid Roxas. Got any fours?"

I frowned and pointed at a card.

Thirteen games of Go Fish and Axel proved he wasn't going to cheat on our crazy version of games. We figured we could play Uno, Go Fish, A poor form of Rummy, the game Sorry, Scrabble, and if I took control on occasion, virtually any game. He preferred seeing me though.

We stopped only because he was getting tired, yawning frequently and rubbing his eyes. "You should sleep Axel."

"What about you?" He muttered. This whole ordeal must have really taken energy from him.

"I'll be right there with you. Promise."

He chuckled, "Kind of hard not to be. Alright. I'll get some rest."

He stood up and I watched him for a minute before standing. I kissed my hand and placed it on the glass. He smiled and walked into the bedroom, the door had been open so I jumped mirrors to the one over my headboard. When he flopped down on the bed, I switched the one above him. I found myself on my hands and knees, staring down at him through the glass. He smiled. "Ah… the memories."

I twisted my lips at him. "Go to sleep moron."

"First things first…" He was blank for a moment and there was a little flicker around me. I looked around to see a blanket and a small pillow. "Night Roxas."

I smiled and grabbed the blanket, even if I didn't need it, it was a very nice gesture. I wrapped it around me and laid my head on the pillow, laying down and watching him curl up on the bed looking up at me delicately. He yawned and his eyelids began to flutter closed. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

The world around me changed, and I was in his dream again… the mirror still there. I placed the blanket ontop of the pillow and looked around. It was my room, and Axel was sleeping… in his dream.

Odd.

Still… I crawled into the bed and looked down at his face… his breath rising and falling beneath a light blanket. I smiled and curled up beside him. He muttered something in his sleep-dream and pulled me closer, breathing into my hair. My lips tugged upward and I closed my eyes as I wrapped my arms around his waist… and willed myself to sleep.

I didn't dream, but I woke up refreshed and before he did. I made my way back to the mirror and cuddled down into the little pillow. His real self sleeping soundly beneath me. I knew he'd prefer it if he woke up to see me here. I yawned and closed my eyes again, resting. … or not.

The next time I woke up, I found Axel smiling underneath me. I lifted myself onto my elbows and looked down at him with a brief yawn. "Morning."

"Afternoon," he said grinning.

I paused. "Afternoon?"

"I didn't want to wake you by moving you to another mirror," he said softly. "You looked so cute."

I rolled my eyes and mirror jumped to the one beside the bed, leaning up against the closet door and crossed my arms. "Yeah right. You're just lazy."

He sat up and frowned at me. "I could go for some breakfast."

"Let's go then… if you're hungry I guess I am to."

"Weird," Axel muttered, hauling himself out of bed.

"Why don't you let me get you something?"

"Because by closing my eyes, I might fall asleep again."

"Then don't close them… just space out."

He shrugged, "Worth a shot."

He began focusing on something random, ceasing thought and relaxing. Sure enough, when I blinked he did too, and it suddenly felt like he was in front of me again, this time I could feel him. It was like strings, connecting us and making it so he did whatever I did, I could feel the pull and I supposed he could to.

I moved forward and he looked down at his feet, still blank but watching as I caused his body to move with mine in the mirror. He looked over to it to see me, but all I saw was his normal reflection. After getting the hang of it, I moved into the kitchen, my hands finding all the stuff I wanted and needed in the fridge. **What are we having? **He audibly thought.

"Stuff," I said through him, rummaging around awkwardly for a pan.

**Stuff sounds good, **he mused, watching his hands as they worked magic on random ingredients. Apparently my beloved vampire couldn't cook worth crap. I chopped up vegetables, cracked eggs, him humming to his thoughts as I worked, tossing it all in a pan together with some ham he'd apparently brought in. (Have I mentioned I quit being a vegetarian? Yeaaah that just didn't work well with any of my forms really.)

Omelet: ham, egg, cheese, and some vegetables to spice it up. I slapped it on a plate for him and grabbed the ketchup from the store he had in my fridge. I let him resume control once I'd sat down a cup of orange juice with a bendy straw. He looked down at the meal and sniffed. "Smells amazing Roxas!" He said grinning at the mirror. I leaned up against it. I was suddenly… very.. sleepy…

"Roxas?"

WHUMP. That is the sound of my body hitting the nonexistent floor.

When I woke up, Axel was pressed against the glass, looking panicked and his hair practically standing on end. "Roxas?"

I groaned and curled into myself. He hit the glass a few times, somehow not breaking it. "Roxas?"

"I'm fine... just used too much energy." I muttered

"You've been out for nearly an hour Roxas."

I nodded into myself, smiling easily. "Did you eat."

"I put it in the microwave so it wouldn't get too cold. A subject that is very irrelevant, might I add."

"Perfectly irrelevant, my strength is your strength. If you're not strong… neither am I. Now go eat. Just sit on the couch and I'll be fine."

"You're letting me eat in your living room?"

I nodded weakly. "Sure thing."

He heated it up for a few seconds, drained his orange juice and I sluggishly walked with him through the mirrors into the living room.

I leaned up against the glass, slumping down to the floor, this I had to see.

He cautiously cut off a bit of the omelet and took a bite. His expression completely changed and I swore he inhaled the damn thing, not even taking time to cover it in ketchup. I felt honored. I smiled at him as he sat the plate aside and moved up to sit beside me. "We've got to get you out of there Roxas… we can't do it alone."

"I know…" I muttered weakly.

"We need to bring in someone that knows a lot about all this crap."

"Who do you have in mind?"

"The first choice is Naminé… but she's looking over your body. My second choice is Meta."

"Red? Why her?"

"Meta has been around longer than I have. It's why she's always so carefree and calm; she's seen all kinds of things. Plus she's close by. Her shape shifting ability may be able to help us too."

I nodded, pushing myself back up. "Let's go get her."

He put his hands on the glass, frowning before nodding. "Tomorrow. You get your strength back."

I closed my eyes, and returned to the darkness of his mind for the time being. The mirrors went back to normal and I huddled into the blanket and pillow within the depths of his conscious and fell into a deep sleep.

This really sucks.

----

-

When I woke up… I could taste pocky. He was walking down a street with a strawberry Pocky in his mouth, rolling his tongue over the stick. Music pounded into his head through SkullCandy black headphones. He was bobbing his head to the rhythm of Carry Out.

I could feel his anxiety. His heavy heart and foreboding, he was trying to use the music to calm himself down. Meta was doing a show with Vayu… in the bloodbath as usual. Axel was a little nervous; he hadn't eaten since the night with me. I found it shocking that that was over five days ago. He had to be hungry, but he was somehow ignoring it. How long had I slept? He must have been worried.

But still…

"You need to eat Axel."

He stopped, putting a hand to his lips. "You're more important."

"Axel… It's dangerous."

He frowned looking down at his shoes, and took out his headphones. "And? I'd risk my life and stability for you. I don't want to waste time."

I refused to let him move, though he tried to move forward. It hurt to see him go through so much for me, he really meant what he said, but I didn't want him to be like this. I wanted him to be healthy and okay as well, not just worried about me. He was just as important. He sighed, dropping his head. "Roxas… I just want to help you."

I frowned. "Axel. No. You're going to eat something before I let you go in there."

"What do you suggest Roxas? It's not like I can just suck some blood out of a straw."

"No…" I muttered, annoyed by his antics. "But you can suck something out of a straw."

So now I condemned myself to this, and although it was my choice, it was mildly annoying. Axel adjusted his straw, ignoring the odd stares of people on the street. I sighed internally, but Axel's body was improving, if only a little from all the days left intended. He was back on his way to the Blood Bath to try and find Meta or Vayu. Even Riku would be good. Anyone with mind or soul abilities that wasn't guarding my comatose body.

Axel hummed to himself and licked his lips, coated with the thick red substance. "Can't believe I agreed to this."

He ignored the odd stares of onlookers and walked on, talking to himself… well… me. But no one knew that but us… him… whatever. "You know you love it."

"It's Ketchup Axel."

"Yes. Yes it is. I love ketchup."

"I noticed."

He grinned and kept walking.

I frowned when he paused at the designated street. I recognized it instantly, and Axel frowned, he knew it too. It was the same street where I had ran for my life, only to become a werewolf and nearly lose Dem. It was unnerving to know _this_ was where the Blood Bath had moved to. He took one more suck of his straw before stepping into the ally, setting the telltale bottle down. A mancer eyed him suspiciously at the door, his job was to guard it from humans. Axel glared down at him with a predatory hiss and he looked away.

Just like before. Stairs stairs did I mention stairs? The door opened by a small amount of energy and then we were enveloped by extraordinary music. A siren's deep and powerful voice slipping into the melody of a guitar. Meta and Vayu.

This was nothing like the first time I was here. The crowd reached out and stroked Axel's skin and occasionally dragged nails and fur against it. He paid no mind and kept walking. He was nervous, being less powerful than the other vampires in the room and nearly all the creatures could overpower him. I scanned the crowd within him and spotted figures watching us… reapers.

This scared me. One, they knew my essence and could probably sense me. Two, they only group when a large amount of people die in one place. Three, they weren't on break.

There was three in front of us as Axel pushed the way to the center, where the stage was held aloft by witch barriers, a cage surrounding the base, toxic to climb.

He could smell blood, and it was starting to bother him. I could feel the deep churning of his inner animal raging inside his mind. It was starting to act like a smothering fog, I was having a harder time concentrating. It was too much.

It was a good thing he had something in him… or he'd be screwed. No vampire would be able to resist this for over an hour… and the clock was ticking for Axel, who only had half that at best before he snapped.

Someone's bleeding corpse collapsed onto him. Make that ten minutes. He had to really try to shove that still warm, gushing with life body off him and move forward. He had blood on his hands. He couldn't take much more of this, his eyes flickered up and there she was. Meta.

She was in a human form, no tattoos to give her away, and Vayu in his siren grandeur. She pretended to look bored, zombie-fied maybe. Axel blinked at the song. Points of Authority.

Vayu looked like he was eating the microphone. Must have been tasty from the way he looked. I'd never seen Vayu sing since the first day… now he looked fucking demonic. Eyes glowing, wings curled around his shoulders and his lips curled back in a somewhat snarl, every muscle in his body was tense and the sound ripping out of his throat was raw energy. Siren's had to sing to survive, and he was sure as hell getting his fill.

Then it happened. The clock struck twelve for Cinderella. The A-Bomb exploded on Hiroshima. The wolf ate Little Red Riding Hood... The ceiling started dripping blood. The sprinkler system cut on, spraying blood of mortals over the crowd. Axel stood perfectly still, shutting down his systems, trying to be stronger than this. Nothing could have prepared us for this, and Axel was too weak to withstand it.

**Roxas… **He muttered to me through the haze of the crowd, thinking it as he said it to make sure I heard him. **I'm sorry… **

Axel….?

He grabbed the closest human and savagely ripped their throat out with his teeth, I felt the blood hit his torso and slide across his face as he started eating the person. It wasn't uncommon. When a vampire reached absolute lack of control and were really and truly hungry they could do one of two things. One, drink enough to fill a lake. Two, resort to cannibalism.

Axel seems to have chosen the latter.

I tried to scream but I couldn't move again, he was so tense and filled with animalistic rage I couldn't function again… just like when I first showed up. After savagely ripping the person limb from limb and then rising to find a new prey, one with a still beating heart… I was struck with a sense of fear. He was just starting to kill randomly, human or no. He snapped the neck of another vampire and the crowd was starting to jump away from him… hissing and growling.

He laughed. Not the happy, carefree, I'm sucking on ketchup laugh. The cat when the mouse has a broken foot and is stuck in a small corner laugh. The 'I'm going to enjoy killing you laugh.'

I couldn't let him do this! I focused all my energy into my mind. Pushing and pushing out I tried to focus on something else. Anything else. I could feel my skin ripple on my body. I was shifting. If I wasn't in my vampire form, Axel couldn't use all his abilities, I only had one shot.

My skin was on fire. It was like the change was in slow motion, acid pouring over my skin slowly. Cell by cell. I was burning. Axel's knees hit the ground and he screamed. He was staring at the floor. Close your eyes DAMMIT!

I felt the bones break. This wasn't… this wasn't… Uh Oh.

Suddenly, there was darkness, the ring of a guitar and a soft voice telling me to relax. The darkness swirled around me and I felt the shadows cover us. I could smell wolf on him, blood and dust. Meta's voice was there, the sound of a guitar's suppressed strings and the lulling hum of a siren's energy.

We were safe. I passed out with the thought in mind.

--

I woke up… but Axel was still out cold, giving me complete control. I carefully sat up, every fiber of the shared body aching. I clutched his stomach as it ached with the motion, groaning. I heard the footsteps a second too late and suddenly Meta was beside me, cupping my face in her hands and lips parted with worry. "Axel… are you okay?"

She really was always there for him.

"I'm… I'm not…"

She searched our face for understanding, drawing a blank.

"He's not Axel." She spun around to see Naminé, still in the fluttering white dress. "The one you are talking to is in fact Roxas."

"Rox…as?" She looked back to us, releasing his face instantly. "Rox?"

I looked up at her, eyes flickering over hers. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Axel is still under from the look of it. He will be alright as long as Roxas takes it easy in the meantime."

"He'd better! Axel better me okay after this! He's been through enough!" She snapped.

"Red…" I muttered softly.

"Do you know what he's gone through?" I stared at her blankly, not sure what to say. Because… well.. I didn't. She gripped the shirt Axel was wearing and shook me lightly. "He gave up nearly everything for you! His home! His pride! His LIFE! He'd give you anything Roxas! ANYTHING! He loves you so much!"

She was shaking me more and more, punctuating her speech.

"He nearly lost everything he worked so hard to get for you today! He can only stand going cold turkey so many times. One day he might not come back! We could _all _lose him _forever! _And for what!?"

He gripped her hand with mine. It was so much smaller under Axel's.

"So you can leave him again….? So you can run away? So you can deny that he cares about you!?" She was shaking. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS LIKE!?" I recoiled, but she held firm to his shirt, stretching the cotton fabric. Naminé lowered her head when I shot a glance at her. "Do you have even the slightest idea what it's like for an Otherworlder to be separated from even someone that isn't their soulmate- but could be? Of course you don't. The spirits don't exactly cough up all that information do they?"

I looked deep into her gold-green eyes to see Axel's reflection… and then myself when she blinked.

"It's like a bird that gives up the will to fly. You might have just as well have chopped them off. It feels like acid across your organs, burning and seething until you have nothing left but misery and guilt. You withdraw it hurts so bad. Do you know I only saw Axel thirteen times those nine years you were gone? He was sick with love and worry for you. He stopped eating. He stopped sleeping…" she trailed off, licking her dry lips as her eyes filled with tears. "Axel… is my friend. He has been for a long, long time. I don't like seeing my friends hurt."

Naminé put a hand on her shoulder.

"If you hurt him again," she whispered harshly, releasing me. "I would kill you… but I can't, but I can make your life a fucking hell. I will hurt you Roxas. In ways you don't realize you can be scarred." She backed up, Naminé giving me a warning glance as she walked away. "Remember that Roxas Masaki."

She turned on her heel and bolted out the door. I could hear Vayu's low tone as he led her away. I licked my lips… still not used to the sensation of being Axel. It was… strange. Naminé closed the door and turned back to us slowly. "She's right you know…"

I looked up at her.

"Axel gave up everything for you. Even us. It broke Meta's heart to see him like that, they been friends since day one. She's… she's seen him at his worst and best. They've always been close... protective of each other like family."

The glares sent a cold shudder down my spine.

"If you don't love Axel. If you wouldn't do all he's done for you…. Leave. Never come back. It's better for you to cut him off now. If you can't return his love on an equal street… get out of here. You aren't wanted in our world… our society. You are just as bad as the other Otherworlders out there. Axel deserves better."

He words were like a punch in the gut, suffocating. I remembered something from the first week I met Axel…

How far would I go into the darkness for Axel? Far enough to… stay with him. Did I really and truly love him? I felt like I did… but something told me I didn't love him enough… almost… like I was holding out on him. I'd given him my virginity… my mind… my body…

But not my soul.

He'd cut out his still beating heart for me.

And I'd just stared at it… blank and emotionless.

Maybe I should leave….

I closed my eyes and put his head in his hands. Why couldn't it be easy?

I put the body down on the bed and closed it's eyes, slipping back into his mind to try and find him. Axel was in the deepest section of his own mind, the air humming around him in the darkness. Slowly I traced the strange floating table he was laid out on. His skin was covered in scars, different depths and lengths. It was terrible. My fingers brushed his arm and he slowly opened his eyes. "…xas?"

"Axel?" I moved over to look down on him. He blinked slowly… his eyes were dull and weak.

"I messed up… I sorry…" he muttered softly, unable to find any energy.

I slipped my hand under his. "No you didn't. It's all my fault Axel."

He tried to shake his head. "N-No. Not Roxas's fault."

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't go through this shit Axel. I'm terrible."

"But…"

"BUT NOTHING! I don't deserve your love!" Where was all this coming from? "I don't deserve anything to do with you! All I've managed to do is hurt you over and over again!"

"But… Roxas…" he summed up his entire strength top put his hand on the back of my neck and pull me down to his chest, my forehead plastered over his heart. "Roxas…. I love you."

"I love you too Axel… but maybe… maybe it's better I leave."

"No… No…" he muttered in a vain attempt to shake his head. "No. I… I would never forgive you."

"You'd forget me eventually."

"A heart never forgets it's other half…" he whispered. "I will never forget you."

"I don't have a heart to give Axel… I'm a soulless dick."

He smiled. "No… you're not…"

"I am Axel." I clenched my fingers into his shirt. "It's all I am."

"Nah…" he muttered. "You wouldn't care if that was true. You're just… afraid."

Afraid? "What…" I lifted my head up to look at him.

"I'm not afraid… only of losing you."

"Again…" I fitted in.

He blinked slowly. "Of being apart from you. True love is never really lost. Don't run… stay…"

I blinked slowly. "Axel…"

I think that's when it hit me. When he was so weak that he could barely move, and still found it in his heart to forgive me and ask me to stay. He loved me so much. So much that it caused him pain. Slowly I moved upward onto the invisible table and rested my head on his shoulder. "I'll never leave you again Axel."

His fingers twitched and I curled my arm around to put it on my shoulder, where he had no doubt wanted it. "Never... I… I love you Axel. I belong to you…. Forever. I'm yours."

"Until… nevermore…" he breathed slowly.

"Forever until nevermore."

For the first time in months… years… I felt like I belonged. This was home. It all made sense, and if it didn't… it must not have mattered. This was where I belonged.

Until the end of time…

I closed my eyes, listening to his heartbeat and his rhythmic breathing. Even after he woke up and we were both in our bodies safe and sound… I would stay right here… next to his heart, smiling in his soul, and resting in his mind.

This is where I belonged.

My name is Roxas Masaki. The spirits call me Roxas Lane, Eclipse, the chosen one of the Goddess of Change…

And I am in love with a vampire named Axel. … what is his last name anyway? Wasn't it Chavé?

Who cares? I drifted into sleep with him.

---

sorry it took so long. My internet is limited to 5 Gigs a month. The usage just rolled over so I'm back! Long chapter to make up for my absence. I've been busy a lot lately. Apparently I'm one of those rare, 11-14% of the USA population called abstract thinkers. Yaay!? Most people, when asked what color the sky is, say blue. Abstract thinkers say clear or ramble on abou the sky's natural colors... ask what time of day it is. It's more complicated than a simple BLUE.

But anyway, hope you all enjoyed the long chapter of joyous joys.

Groovy.

Reviews make give me llama superpowers. I go bonkers in the best kinda way.


	14. Super glue or duct tape? Both

I woke up as Axel again, not at all surprising by how exhausted he was from the ordeal a few days ago. I was taking good care of him, when I wasn't with him in the deepest recesses of his empty skull; I was taking care of him physically. It was… awkward at times. Having random creatures and humans hitting on him when I was about, using bathrooms, and having all of the vampire perks and not just a few. I was coming to like it, the speed, silent strides, and seduction techniques.

Not that… I'd tried those.

And in the mean time, I got to know his body a little better. Might as well.

He had some scars, nothing like the ones of his mental state… I needed to ask of those. A tattoo I'd missed on his hip. It was tribal and old looking. Something I'd expect to find on Prince Vald's demon form in the Crimson Spell…

Not that I've read the Crimson Spell.

Or know the characters.

Red just flashed it in my face one day. I swear to you I did not read fantasy, boy on boy erotica.

It was hot looking though.

Anyway, out of gay erotica. Moving on.

I've also come to like his ipod. He has a variety that would make a DJ orgasm… or faint. I'm not sure, but I like it.

I was currently dancing a little to the sound of Alejandro by Lady Gaga while sweeping the floor. He has killer curves if he swings the right way in a dance, he could make this broom look sexy… wonder what he could do with a stripper pole…

….yummy image.

GAH! Get a hold of yourself Roxas! You are trapped inside the body of your soulmate, you have other things to worry about than Axel on a stripper pole….. although it is a lovely image.

I continued sweeping his floor, dancing slightly and scowled at the wood floor. "Wonder how Deonisha is."

I finished up quickly and put the broom against the door, still swaying to the music a little and snapping my fingers. De was on a rock, her feet dissolved into the water completely. She jumped up onto its surface the second she saw me…

"Axel!" well him anyway… "The birds told me you had a relapse! Are you alright!? How is Roxas?"

I blanched, faltering in my step a little, off balance as it was. "I'm fine… but… not."

She looked confused, "what?"

"I'm…. De… In here," I touched a finger to his forehead. "I'm Roxas, Axel is asleep in there. But for now it's me."

"How? Are you alright?"

"Apparently Axel drank my soul when he nearly drained me, something about our bound not being equal."

She nodded, "That sounds about right…"

"You knew about that?"

"Of course, I was around the first time it happened. A being loved their ghost partner so much that she absorbed him into her. They were fused for years until a pure union of their essences existed."

"Pure union? What does that mean?"

She smiled. "A transfer of energy and spiritual powers that is natural to most soulmates. For example, I met Meta and Vayu once. Meta can shapeshift into a Siren, which is normally impossible for her species, and Vayu reflects her powers no matter what form she's in. If she's a wolf, he has the same instincts and skills, while still being a siren."

"So it turns all Otherworlders into a pseudo-Eclipse."

"I suppose…" She said in a sing song voice as I sat down on the rock, she sat down beside me. "But with some couples, it's different. One loves more than the other, as a result they can accidently wish for them so much that they absorb them into their bodies."

"How do I get back out?"

"A pure union."

"So I have to share my power with Axel?"

"And him the same with you. You will instantly know everything about him, his past, emotions, thoughts, hopes and dreams…. Everything. And he will know you. All the while, he will gain the ability to understand you by getting a part of him."

"I already sympathize with Axel," I muttered, looking at his palm. "I can turn into a vampire."

"But not a vampire like _him_. Every creature and being is different Roxas. You're vampire state is probably much weaker than his. You may have already noticed that though."

I nodded. "He can do some stuff I can't. He makes no sound while I'm just very quiet. He can fast off human blood for decades… he can lift an elephant. I can't lift a couch."

She nodded. "If you become at union with Axel… perhaps you will."

"What if Axel gets something bad from me?"

"Trust me when I say there's nothing bad about you to Axel. Good bad or somewhere crazy in-between, Axel will always accept you. He loves you Roxas. Maybe that's why you're not in union. You're afraid of him."

"I'm not afraid of-"

"You're afraid of hurting him." She said curtly, putting a hand on our shared shoulder. "Don't be, when you let his soul embrace yours entirely, you should be able to return to your body."

I sighed and looked away at the water. "We need to think of a way to get you out of here, the world could use a Slyph like you."

Deonisha smiled and rubbed our shoulder. "I wish there was a way I could. I'd love to see the world."

"I'll ask Xion, she might have something, or be able to create something for you."

"Thanks Roxas, I really appreciate the thought, but you should go back to the house. I'm sure there's some things you and Axel need to work out."

I smiled again and instinctively hugged her, running my fingers through some of her hair that had trailed down her back. "Thank you."

She patted our back and I slid away, rising to a stand. "See you later, take care of yourself."

"I always do," she mused.

When I made it back to the house I was welcomed by the song 'Ascension' by In:Aviate. Suiting for what I'm about to do I guess? I went to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, sliding back into a comfortable position before closing our eyes.

I could still hear the music as I walked through the darkness again to find Axel on his table… he was more awake, but still unable to really move. It took a lot for him to scratch his nose. I slid up beside him and smiled. "Hey."

He grinned, "Hey. How is everything?"

"World is still spinning."

"That's good, any luck?"

I nodded, "Yes actually. No harm to you I think."

He blinked slowly. "What?"

He desperately wanted to sit up, but failed to find the energy. I slipped up onto the platform with him, resting my head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around me, hand loosely on my waist. "A pure union."

"Union?"

"The union of soulmates, where we become one halves of a being instead of two separate beings."

He looked around the darkness. "How do we do that?"

I shrugged gently. "Something about sharing our power and letting our souls embrace each other. Apparently this is my fault because I can't relax enough to let you in."

He chuckled at that, "You always were a tightass… since day one. No surprise there."

I frowned and rolled my eyes. "And you're an obnoxious bastard."

He smiled and rubbed his fingers on my waist slightly. "So how do you suppose this soul union crap works?"

I shrugged. "Dunno, but I figured it would work best in here because we're both in a non physical state. Kinda like we are souls."

He nodded, "You have a point, but how would we fuse together here?"

I blinked, "not really sure."

"We could have some really good sex," he offered.

I sat up to smack his shoulder slightly, "what the hell Axel?"

"Well it's a union!" he defended, weakly rubbing his shoulder.

"You can barely move!" I blurted out, "So even if we could have sex, you wouldn't be able to fully enjoy it."

He managed a one sided shrug. "Good a place as any to start."

He did have a point. I sighed. "You're right I guess."

"I am?"

I glared at him, he grinned sheepishly. "It's worth a shot."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"We'll sacrifice a chicken to the god of voodoo," I mocked.

He rolled his eyes, "Way to kill the moment."

"There hasn't been a moment yet," I argued, rolling onto my side to face him.

"Well let's make one, but as you can tell and are so fond of reminding me, I'm kinda a limp noodle."

"Ugh… Axel, watch the imagery."

"Shut up and make love to me."

I laughed, leaning down to brush my lips against his. He released a soft sigh… and past out. I smiled, I had a feeling that it was going to happen; it's why I was killing time. I moved to lay on top of him and rested my head on his chest. I closed my eyes to the rythimc beating of his heart and soft breaths. My fingers smoothed over his plain black wife beater and I sighed against him, absently rubbing nonsense patterns into it.

I suddenly was really tired, relaxing onto his body and just falling asleep, my hand spread over his collarbone.

As soon as I fell asleep… I knew I wasn't asleep. This was too… real and heavy to be a dream. The world was dark… and then there was a light, I came to my awareness that I was surrounded by images, colors, and voices. I was suspended within an endless amount of information. As I looked through the images, I saw a boy with slightly blue hair and golden brown eyes. I knew his name, though I'd never met him… but Axel had.

Saïx. I looked around and saw the first time he met Demyx. Meta in the ally way humming the song Face Up. Sora welcoming him to the group. The thoughts whispered around me, telling me every relevant thought to an image in less than a second, and I felt and saw as he did. He was… filling me. Overcoming me.

I was becoming Axel.

I wrapped my arms around myself and hugged myself as every image seemed to seep into my skin like a warm liquid flame that did not hurt. It's… hard to describe. Imagine taking a boiling hot bath with some calgon or bath salt, whatever you people use, and then immersing yourself in it- without it hurting… at all.

Really really, smoothing good sex I guess. It was… amazing. Beautiful.

I could literally feel all his emotions on my skin, the most prominent… a burning affection that cooled my senses and made me feel complete.

Love.

I inhaled his breath, spoke his voice, saw his visions, and thought his mind.

I had literally become Axel in a sense, I could feel everything he did. More than before. Before it felt like I was detached from him, but still feeling it… now… It wasn't a third party, indirect feeling. But I could actually feel his heart beat inside my chest.

We were… one.

And then… hell.

His memories, no longer distant images, they were my memories too. Shared by an unbreakable bond to better understand. I knew his entire history in the blink of an eye… literally.

Axel…

"_Saïx?" I asked nervously. "Where'd you go?" _

_I shuddered into myself against the cold, my eight year old body not being able to handle such a frost. _

"Saïx!"

_Again, I had no response. He'd been gone for weeks. Where was he? Dad said he was never coming home because the demons took him for being sinful. Saïx wasn't sinful. He was… Saïx. I whimpered, not being able to handle the cold much longer, and walked back home to the warm fire and stew. I would never see him again. _

_When I came home… mother was sick. I was thirteen now. Mother had a terrible wound to the shoulder. She was infected with some ailment that no doctor could cure. She died two months later, leaving me with my father, the most renowned demon slayer in our little community. _

_My father. Whenever I was disobedient, he took it upon himself to repent my soul and whipped me, burned my hands, whatever he could to fix me. By the age of fifteen, I was a drone. Covered in scars, head to toe, living alone with that monster in the forest. But he was my family, and I was raised to care and respect my elders. I loved my dad; he was devoted to his task of hunting the demons. I was his apprentice, and thus had to learn every trade… but I knew I could never measure up to him. _

_When I was nineteen, my old man was well… old. He was feebler and couldn't defend himself, thus I had to take up arms to defend the town. Most of my scars had faded, but I never forgot what they had looked like… each one was like a brand. The worst were on my back, between my shoulders. I went out hunting, a child had gone missing. _

_I was taken. They ambushed me, grabbing me and gagging me. They needed me alive and human, my heart still beating and strong… but still… that didn't stop them from feeding on me. It burned. They made sure it hurt. Each bite stung from raw pain and then the added wounds to my spirit. I was… bait. Ransom. _

_And I got my wish, the one wish I wished would never come true. My father deemed me not worthy of rescue… an asset that could be lost. _

_The original plan was to kill me. But the old man had wounded their pride… so they would his. _I couldn't see it, but I could feel it. They all drained him. I could count three… maybe more. They were… draining him. _They all drained me, and filled me with a combination of all their blood…. Hoping to create a savage, ravenous, super vampire. With that and my learned skills, I would be nearly invincible. _

_They were right. _

_As a newborn, I surpassed their expectations, but could devour three times more than a normal vampire without being fulfilled. It was sick. I was out of my mind, mad, and uncontrolled whenever I hit a lower state, unable to tell friend from foe… but unlike a normal vampire, I cannot be coaxed out of it. I cannot be returned until I've killed the targets and drained them. _

_They let me feed on them, a last measure of making me powerful. I did of course, starved. But for once I was full. Satisfied with their blood and for the first time since I'd turned a year ago… I was clear headed… Axel again. _

_I wandered back home. I didn't really know what had happened to me… just that I felt different. I could smell things, hear things, and sense things I couldn't before. As well as see so much more clearly. I felt… strong. For once, I felt like I was capable of fighting my father. _

_As well as I felt new. My scars, everyone of them from what I could tell, had vanished. Gone forever. I thought I had been blessed. _

_I was wrong. _

_I entered a seemingly empty town. "Hello?" There was no reply, but I knew they were there. I could hear their hearts and smell their fear. "It's me… I came home."_

_Again… nothing. _

_I walked casually to the house, ignoring the fact I could hear them move behind me, watching… waiting. _

_I opened the door to my old home to see my father with a bow gun. I held up my hands. "Father…?"_

"_You are not my son! Be gone demon!" He fired, striking me in the shoulder. I staggered back and it was like a storm. They all jumped me, so I did what a human would do. I ran. I didn't know that I could flash run then, so I was just running. I rushed inside a church. _

"_We have the demon cornered! The filthy, bloodsucking feind will perish at my hands for taking my son!"_

_No. He didn't save me. It was his fault…. But I wasn't a… demon. I was still me… I saw my reflection for the first time… the fangs glittering behind my lips, just as the door opened. I was horrified. _

_Not only with the fact my father apparently planned to kill me, but the fact that I could kill him. I'd become the thing he hated most. He smelled like adrenaline and fury. _

_In his hands, was a bow gun, a torch, and he had several other weapons on him… stakes, cleavers, knives. "Father…"_

"_Do not call me that, you are not my son!" He roared. _

"_It's me! Axel! I haven't changed! I'm still in here! FATHER!"_

_I realized I was begging… but it was too late. _

"_First my wife, now my only son." He hissed, loading the bow gun. _

"_Mom?" _

"_Struck down by the wolves, infested by the blood sucking demons like you!" He fired at me and I dodged it. _

"_FATHER PLEASE!" I backed into a corner, I could hear his fast erratic heartbeat. He grabbed a knife off his belt and threw it at me. It impaled through my hand when I blocked it, I yanked it out. "FATHER LISTEN TO ME!"_

"_Never you vile creature of SATAN! If you were honest and my son, you'd disown yourself and place yourself upon the stake!"_

_I nearly broke with those words. "father…"_

"_DIE! To hell with you! FOR MY SON!"_

_He lunged at me with a stake, impaling it into my chest, barely missing my heart, quickly grabbing a knife and slicing my throat. If I didn't die… I'd bleed out. _

_I went limp against the wall. "Dad…" _

_That's when I smelled it. The sweet, sweet smell of fresh blood. In his haste to load the bow, he'd cut his hand, and now the fresh blood was welling up in his palm. _

_That was the worst mistake he ever made. _

_I broke free of all the restraints, bore my fangs, went into a blood lust from weakness… and drained my father. _

_The man, that had harmed me yes, but had made me strong. He was my _father_. I loved him. _

_And I killed him. _

_After killing him and all the hunters in the village, I came to again. Running away forever. There was only a small girl alive... and her mother, sick inside the house. _

_I knew about my saliva then and left a jug of water on the porch. Yes. I spit in it. It saved that woman and her daughter's life. _

_Naminé was the first to find me. I had lived in solitude for a few hundred years without realizing it. I was in a tree, eating a small bird and weeping over it. That bird didn't deserve to die. _

_I smelled her, but never saw her the first time. I was a legend in the woods. A ghost of sorts. _

_The second time I smelled her was a couple days later. I was in my little cave and hiding from the rain… eating dirt and leaves to stave off the hunger if I could. She had brought a quiet male. Sora, he reeked of purity. She of flowers. _

"_Hello?" She asked, kneeling down. I shrank back with a gasp. "I'm not going to hurt you."_

"_What is your name?" the boy asked. _

"_Axel…" I replied quickly. "Please go."_

_He knelt down on one knee beside her, "I'm afraid I can't. You know what you are I presume?"_

_I nodded nervously, on edge. The boy had no heartbeat, and the girl's was far too fast to be human. _

"_Good, my name is Sora. And I'm going to help you." He held out a hand. _

_I stared at it. _

"_It's okay. How old are you?"_

"_Nineteen…"_

"_So young," Naminé whispered. _

"_I'm a full grown man." I snapped. "Mind your tongue woman."_

_She blanched. "I'd place him further back than I thought. What year are you from?"_

"_1190," I whispered. _

_Sora bit his lip. "Axel… this is going to alarm you, but it is now March 30__th__, 1678."_

_I fainted. _

_When I woke up, I was in a facility, a small bowel of blood beside me. And though I was locked in that tiny room for a week, they could not force me to drink it. _

_They kept me under watch for months, but eventually let me eat other foods, finding I would not engage in my diet of blood as I should. _

_For centuries, I stayed with them, but they wouldn't let me outside much. Not without an escort in fear that a papercut would make me kill someone. It was much later when I discovered the cure-all. _

_Naminé had picked some up from the store, in a red glass bottle and a paper label. It smelled like tomatos and salt, strangely appetizing. _

_She didn't get the first five bottles home, but after consuming the alarming amount of a substance called 'ketchup' they found I was much more stable. And I was released with a clearance from Riku, a person that I had scarcely seen until that day. _

_I had an episode or two, but avoided telling Sora or Naminé who had become very fond of me and watched over me like the parents that had abandon me as well as close friends. In one episode, I met the girl named Meta. _

_She was hiding in a worn old jacket, her hood up and looking around nervously behind sunglasses. She was bleeding, and I snapped, bit her in her in human form and underneath me she turned into something else that tasted awful. My trance was broke almost instantly, it was strong despite its taste. That was the first time I'd ever seen an Alaghamoré, a race that had been nearly killed off by the Sirens and vice versa. _

_I had done a lot of studying while locked up. Read the dictionary cover to cover. _

_Did I mention I erected a gravestone for my parents? They've been there for centuries, and I keep carving the words back in… _

_Nothing lasts forever. Except... Roxas.  
_

With a shock it was like I was drowning, taking in all of his vampirism as something was sucked out of me. The second the warmth settled into my chest… I was dead tired, and passed out, sheets clenched in my fingers, no music, and the rhythmic sounds of footsteps… and a pencil scratching against a pad.

Wow...

* * *

Sorry it took so long. I'm failing math (57% need a 65% with two weeks left and I have to pass to graduate). And I'm training my puppy (Rocky) to be a show dog. (ulp)

Hope you all hated and loved Axel's past. We find out more later hopefully, haven't decided.

I have no idea how long this fic is. I'm just kinda going with it. If you all are still with me, I thank you. Again, sorry about the slowness. It's highly unlike me. I have a vacation this weekend, so I'll brainstorm some ideas on the sand with a stick.... get bored and start drawing Axel screaming for his life on the surf. LOL.

Hope to see you all again! reviews and fanart make me squee!


	15. MMM Microphone flavor

When I woke up, I was in a white room. But I could hear birds. There were no birds in here. I tried to breathe, but wound up coughing.

A girl let out a startled cry and lunged over to lean over me. "Nam…iné?"

She smiled, "You're awake."

"Axel… he's…"

"He's fine Roxas, just fine… what about you? Do you remember anything?" Why wouldn't I?

"He's unconscious… in his house. Go get him…" I grabbed her shoulder. "Please."

She blinked a few times, but seemed to realize that I wasn't delusional and rushed out. I sat up and realized my muscles ached and I had the urge to shape shift. On top of that… I was really hungry.

Well… I guess that's what happens to your body when you're in a coma for a few weeks. I took a deep breath. In through the nose, out the mouth. In through the nose, out the mouth. In through the nose, out the mouth.

Phew… I closed my eyes for a moment and focused on the fact I could still hear birds. There were no birds in a three mile radius of me. If I concentrated, I could hear music and leaves as well. I was… hearing what Axel was.

I closed my eyes and relaxed into it. A pure union. Axel and I were one I guess now… I looked at my hand, wondering what he could feel from me… hear or see… even when unconscious.

Suddenly, it was like a massive shock to the world, it going perfectly still and frozen… I looked around, and she appeared again. Still taking the form of Meta, the Godddess of Change was not happy with me.

I didn't have time to react, her hand was on my throat, snarling. "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?"

I couldn't speak. Hand… crushing… throat…

"YOU'VE ENDANGERED THE WORLD WITH YOUR SELFISHNESS! THE SYSTEM OF LIFE CANNOT HANDLE THREE ECLIPSE POWERS! TWO AT MOST! TWO ONLY!"

Three? There was more than one?

She thrust a hand out behind us and suddenly we were back in the spirit world. NO! I reached out to stop her but I phased through like a ghost. It was an illusion, but she was very much real, the world wasn't. She stepped back and surveyed me, now on the glass floor, holding my neck weakly. A boy appeared before her. A mirror image of myself, except for the blankness in his expression. "Roxas… do you know who this boy is?"

She rested a hand on the top of his head, he had no reaction, like a doll. "Me?"

"You're very close… think back."

"_This I shall do. Relax Roxas." _ I could still remember his fingers digging into my scalp as he returned most of my memories… but kept the rest hidden.

"Ventus."

"That is as correct as you know." The goddess said softly. "But his real name is Roxas Lane."

"What?"

"Roxas… you don't honestly think this all happened on chance?" There was an uneasy pause. "I MADE you. This Roxas was imperfect… flawed and unable to shift without damaging his mind. It gave him the ability to erase memories however… a useful tool."

I stared at the mirror image reflection of myself. "What…?" My voice was shaking as he blinked.

"Roxas… you are a reincarnated experiment. We took the functional parts of Roxas Lane, tweaked them for the better and created a new Eclipse… a fully functional Eclipse, to save the world… Roxas Masaki."

It was like the air was sucked out of me… I was… fake?

"Rest easy Roxas," She purred, Ventus disappearing. "It has been this way forever. We gave you the phobia's to keep you away from humanity and distractions… away from the Otherworld until the time came… we miscalculated."

"So you tried to wipe me clean… start over."

"Sadly it seems the damage was too severe, so we discharged a spirit or two to take you down before it was too late and recreate another Roxas before the Dark One destroys the world."

"Vanitas…." I muttered weakly.

"So you've met already? Such a shame, he used to be such a powerful Spirit… but it was all for naught. The world is doomed for you have cut our chances. The system of the world could barely handle your recreation… thus we kept the newly named Ventus here. You have ruined our chances of success Roxas… We cannot recreate you both."

Three. There was three… Me and Ventus… and who? I was getting foggy… this was too much.

"You have single handedly doomed the planet and realms of all creatures Roxas… And you were so perfect too."

Three… someone else with my power…. That meant… I shot her a menacing glare, my strength coming back to me. A guttural growl ripped out of my throat as my body began reshaping, wings ripping from the tender skin of my back and my cainines lengthening dangerously.

"We would simply dispose of him… but the damage is done… it is too far late for the worlds. Congratulations Roxas."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" In a split second of motion, she was lifted up by her shirt. "NO ONE. And mean NO ONE. Not even a GOD can talk about him like that!" I roared, throwing her down. "Shut the fuck up you filthy bitch."

She actually laughed at this, looking over her shoulder with brilliant golden eyes. "Not even your MOTHER?"

"Seiryu Masaki was my mother!"

"A created memory…" She hissed. "I created you Roxas!" she rose to a stand. "I can just as easily destroy you."

"But you won't! I can't be recreated. I'm you're only hope."

She glared at me… man if looks could kill. "If I could, you'd already be dead. I would have had the reapers execute you the second you located… but by the time I had it was already too late. I had hoped that if you two separated, the damaged could be undone… but no. You selfishly doomed us ALL!"

"Me or You? I frankly don't give a shit about you!" I snapped, growling deep in my throat with an animalistic rage.

She glared again and started to disappear.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING RUN AWAY FROM ME YOU CUMSUCKINGGUTTERSLUT!!!!"

She disappeared with a flash of what looked like glitter. The world went back to normal, and I was standing at the side of the bed, hissing and panting with rage. In a fit of emotional frustration, I screamed.

Meta slammed the door open, face blank and wide eyed, finding me taking all of my frustration out by ripping apart the bed's mattress with my claws. "Stupid fucking Goddess bitch. I'll kill her when I see her!"

Meta looked very confused.

Needless to say, it took me a few hours to calm down. By then Axel had been retrieved, recovering rather well considering his condition. They said he could be siphoning off my health to repair his. As a result, I stayed in my vampire form… letting him sap out a familiar energy from me. I smiled weakly at him and brushed his hair aside as he smiled back. "You look great Roxas…"

I smiled fangs at him. "I'd say the same… but I don't want to lie."

He let out a bark of laughter. "You're funny."

He was sat up on a massive plush of pillows, his hair looking rather limp and him just tired, but glowing with excitement at just seeing me. I leaned down and wrapped my arms around his neck awkwardly, fully enjoying the physical contact with him. He hummed with delight as his fingers brushed through my hair at the back of my neck, I smiled at this. "Love you too Axel."

"I know you do…" I pulled away and smiled at him.

"So you know about the whole thing? I thought you passed out."

"Nah. It hit me a couple seconds before it did you… must say Roxas… your past is kinda bleak… blurry too."

I frowned. _"A created memory… I created you Roxas." _Axel…. I opened my mouth to speak, but the words just wouldn't come out.

**What's wrong? **He was concerned, lips in a taut line and a slight frown, worry glittering in his eyes.

I shook my head. "We'll talk about it later."

**No better time than the present Roxas.**

I sighed. When I was there inside your mind, I had a visitor.

**Someone mind raped me? Fuck… **

I grinned. The goddess of change.

He paled.

She threatened to destroy you. Well… earlier she came back. Apparently… I…

He reached out and cupped my cheek in his hand, his thumb brushing against my skin. I smiled at the gesture. **It's okay Roxas. **

I'm a… experiment of some kind. The creation of the Goddess in order to save the world… but I'm the second.

**Second?**

The first's name was Roxas Lane. Now known as Ventus.

He hummed at that. **I remember him from your memories. **He frowned. **Didn't like him. **

He doesn't have a soul Axel. I have it, the tweaked, upgraded version. But I was too real… I wasn't supposed to… Wasn't…

**You weren't meant to have a soulmate… **

Because the world can't handle three Eclipses when it could barely handle two.

He paused. "So… I'm… I'm a…"

"You took my powers… and I took yours…. It's possible Axel. But the Goddess seemed adamant… you're an Eclipse now, or at least part." He cursed weakly, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry Axel…"

"Don't be. We can take that bitch and Vanitas. Two powers are better than one."

"We don't even know how much of it you got Axel…"

"I have a feeling I got quite a bit." He said with a smile and a soft laugh… The same warmth seemed to spread across me as well, though I was still apprehensive about all this.

"Let's not worry about this right now," I said, sliding up on the bed and rearranging the pillows so that he was more or less laying on me. "Just focus on the moment and enjoy our time together." Not a total lie.

He hummed and closed his eyes as I started running my hands through his hair. Test number one. Werewolf. Skillfully I brushed my fingers through the sensitive space of bright red at the base of his neck and behind his ear. He practically purred. "That feels really good Roxas…" His entire body relaxed and he turned to a puddle of vampiric-ish mush on me.

Test one. Werewolf confirmed. He nuzzled his cheek into my chest and I smiled warmly at him, delicately brushing his spikes with my fingers. I knew for a fact how good it felt, and I was happy to share the sensation with him. My eyes watered up… I wasn't alone anymore. I was so happy that I could share it all with him… no matter how frightening it was.

We were one and separate beings. Two halves of one heart. I lowered my head to kiss his hair and noted the fact he had fallen asleep with a pleased grin on his face.

After a few tender minutes of Axel sleeping on me like a delicate angel, there was a knock on the door. "Come on in, just be quiet." I said very softly.

The door opened to reveal a head of blonde hair spiked in its usual disarray. "You're okay, I heard about the whole body sharing thing. How'd that go for you?"

I shook my head with a grin, putting one finger to my lips. "Keep it down. I don't want to wake him."

Demyx nodded thoughtfully and crept over to sit in the nearby chair beside me. "Just curious," he whispered, looking at Axel's soft expression. There was a soft pause. "He looks so happy…"

"He's not the only one," I breathed, running my fingers through his hair again.

"You're right, things seem to finally be looking up. All we gotta do is find Sora, take down whoever has him, and come running home." He grinned naïvely.

I returned a soft smile. "Is it like this for all soulmates?" I ventured softly.

Demyx blinked owlishly at me. "Every pair of soulmates is different, but I guess so. Me and Zexion share a pretty strong link."

I smiled. "How did you meet Zexion anyway?"

"I was in a club looking for some information and food and he tried to kill me. It didn't quite work out. But I wasn't hungry afterwards…" he said with a playful grin and a wink.

I chuckled at that. "It's good to be back."

"I'll say, Axel was so boring after you left. But that's all better now. Now even if you two are apart, you'll be able to communicate through emotions and maybe thoughts if you're close enough."

"And senses apparently," I said with a smile. "I can hear and smell what he does."

"That's the vampire senses for you," Demyx said shrugging. "Wonder how Axel's gonna take all this."

"He's an Eclipse." I said easily.

"What?" Demyx blurted rather loudly. I glared at him and shushed him.

"He took my powers, so he's an Eclipse like me now…. Or very close. I already checked, he's got werewolf in his system."

"My pack just keeps getting bigger and bigger huh? First you, then Zexion, and now Axel, I suppose Meta would count too... I've got my own little family going on."

"Don't let it get to your head." I mumbled.

He turned his attention back to Axel. "It's a good thing… it really is. I've never seen him look so vulnerable the entire time I've known him."

Really? I looked down at Axel. It had to admit he looked like an innocent angel sleeping on my lap. "I guess you're right…"

"It's because he already knows you'd protect him. Vampires don't drop their guard… but since you're his soulmate… he has nothing to worry about. It's instinct. You are now the only person in the world he can completely trust and relax around. Just like Zexion with me and vice versa."

Demyx leaned onto the side of the bed and smiled at us, a peaceful expression on his face.

My face went blank… when we fought Vantitas, we would be literally fighting not only a Spirit, but destiny. I had a feeling Sora's connection to the Spirits, and thus Vanitas, and my destiny was more than what it seemed. There was more they weren't telling me. An Angel… but did Angels even exist? I looked upward, staring up at the white ceiling.

I sighed and closed my eyes… almost praying for this to all just go away and let me be happy.

"Something wrong Roxas?"

I looked back down at Demyx, he'd sat up and was carefully blank in his expression, green eyes watching me very carefully. "Yeah… just thinking…"

Vanitas… a spirit would be no easy match… this could be… my last stand… unconsciously I pulled Axel a touch closer to me. Our last stand.

"You can't lie to me kiddo," Demyx said softly, reaching out to ruffle my hair.

I grimaced and pushed his hand away. "I'm not a kid."

"You're not as old as Axel or I either."

"But act older than the latter," I teased.

"No denying that. You act like a prudish old man. Seriously, did you see yourself when all this crap started? I'll admit you've changed a lot but you're still a prude."

At that I smiled. Demyx was right. I'd lost my germaphobia and most of my OCD. I shut my eyes and laid my head against the wall with a soft thud. I sighed deeply and Axel made a soft noise.

I must have dozed off, because I woke up to music. At first I thought it was his stereo, but I found out that it was coming from a different room entirely… I could hear them through all the walls.

"You're… awake. Sorry. Did I do something?"

I looked to my left to realize Axel had pulled me down to his level and had his arm wrapped around my waist, our hands linked at my heart. I smiled and cautiously my still alien body to press my lips to his briefly. "No… the music."

"You should go see. Vayu's coming on soon. You've never experienced him and Meta for yourself with a clear head. Their doing a separate concert for us Peaceful Otherworlders. "

I was about to refuse.

"It would mean a lot to me if you went Roxas."

I closed my mouth and smiled, "alright. I'll be back right after their song."

He flashed his teeth at me as I slipped away. "I'll be listening."

I smiled, shared senses could be handy. Following the sound of music, I quickly found the room. Demyx was getting a drink as I walked in, Zexion silently following him like a shadow. Onstage, Kairi was in a stellar dress made of mermaid scales, shimmering with deep blues and greens. "And now, Meta and Vayu with a special concert just for us!" She clapped as…. Only Vayu walked out. He was grinning. Kairi stepped off.

He spread his wings and instantly something washed over us, a sense of pleasure and music seemed to spread from his very being. "This is going out to a good pair of friends of mine that recently accepted the fact they are soulmates."

God his voice… you could melt chocolate with that.

"We just wanted to let them know that we are happy for them, and since one of them asked so nicely…" He shrugged. "Who can say no to Axel's big green eyes?"

The crowd chuckled, caught on and then some bright person screamed. "AXEL MET HIS SOULMATE!?"

"Yes," Vayu purred to the audience with an amazing vocal skill. "In fact, he's right over there."

He looked at me, dead in the eyes, and waved. Nervously, I tried to run, but Demyx grabbed me and pushed me up to the stage, where a happily awaiting hand from Vayu pulled me up. I froze when I turned around to see the crowd go crazy. I vaguely made out 'Roxas is back' 'holy crap I'd tap that' 'he's so cute' and a few other embarrassing things.

"Unfortunately, Axel is a bit ill and couldn't be here." The entire crowd 'awww'ed at me. I saw Demyx laughing with Zexion in the background.

I would later kill them for this.

**Relax Roxas. Have some fun. I'm right here with you.**

I grinned and brushed my hair out with my fingers. "What do you want me to do?"

Vayu poked me in the shoulder. "You're up here with us during the song Roxas. Axel picked it just for you."

You dick.

**I'm not going to deny it. **

I sighed as he chuckled. "What song would that be."

"It's a surprise," he said grinning. "Orginally I was going to make you sing up here, since you can shape shift like Meta, but Naminé said it wasn't a good idea to strain you until you're both fully healed. Still, Axel insisted."

I sighed. Idiot.

I could almost see his smile.

"Where's meta?"

"An excellent question," he beamed. "She's handling the effects while I handle vocals."

"Effects?"

He winked at me, "That's right you've never seen this before have you? Well sit back and relax Roxas. You're in for a treat."

I blinked owlishly at him as he took a step back and hummed something. Piano chords seemed to reverberate out of him and suddenly the room turned into a cosmos, stars glittering all around us. I spotted Meta in the center of the crowd, eyes on me with a soft smile, standing perfectly still.

**I love you Roxas**.

"Now that he's back from the atmosphere, drops of Jupiter in his hair…" My heart skipped a beat. He knew my favorite song. You sly bastard.

I heard a laugh.

"He acts like summer and walks like rain. Reminds me that theirs time to change…" Suddenly behind me the images shifted for a moment and I realized Axel's perfectly recreated, 3D image was behind me. I turned with a gasp as an invisible wind brushed over the realistic illusion. The moon lit everything from its illusionary sky. "Since the return of his stay on the moon, he listens like spring and talks like June."

The stars lit up for a second and we were caught among them. I reached out and touched one to see my fingers leave trails in the illusion like water, sparkling and beautiful. "So tell me, did you sail across the sun? Did you make it to the milky way, to see the lights all fading? Man heaven is overrated. Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star? One without a permanent scar. And then you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?"

The image broke to a perfect depiction of the Spirit world. The fountain was behind me, and I was compelled to see it again. Maybe it was habit, but I walked over to it and stared into the false waters.

I reached out and touched it, finding that it was solid enough to sit on and did, staring down into the water like a trance. When I looked up, half of the world had become stars, a grassy hill seated Axel, laid back against the earth and staring upwards at the stars.

"Now that he's back from that soul vacation, tracing his way through the constellations…" I didn't quiet catch what he said next because the mic muffled it and I was staring at the perfect illusion of Axel. When I looked up at where he was staring, a star shot across the sky. "Reminds me that there's room to grow… Now that he's back in the atmosphere, I'm afraid that he might think of me as… plain old jane, story of a man that was too afraid to fly so he never left land." Automatically I blurted out the word "NO".

"Tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet? Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day, and head back to the milky way. Tell me, did Venus blow your mind? Was it everything you wanted to find and then you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?"

I looked down at my arm, where his name was still scarred into my skin and smiled, looking back out to the imaginary sky. The false Axel smiled at me. He seemed so real.

"Can you imagine your…" SomethingsomethingVayuwaseatingthewordsagain. "You're best friend always sticking up for you… even when he knows you're wrong." I totally lost the rest because the illusion Axel was walking up to me, and reaching out his hand, smirking with the tilt of his head.

I noticed there was a slight bruise on his neck. "A-Axel?"

"May I have this dance?"

He looked so smug and yet so handsome. How could I say no? I placed my hand in his and we instantly fit together, the audience fading away.

"Tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet? Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day, and head back to the milky way. So tell me, did you sail across the sun? Did you make it to the milky way, to see the lights all fading? Man heaven is overrated. Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star? One without a permanent scar. And then you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?"

I smiled and rested my forehead against Axel's shoulder as we danced, drawing us even closer as the song dragged on, and then faded completely into the roar of the crowd as his lips touched mine. The noise… was defining. Meta floated up on illusion stairs and Vayu joined her as they congratulated us over the screams and hollers, started by none other than Demyx.

Axel still looked a little rough and felt a touch weaker than he should, but he was obviously better than he was. I was grinning up at him like he was my world… because he was to be frank.

Yaay me.

XXXXX

The song is Drops of Jupiter by Train. I tweaked the 'she's to 'he's. I also changed one other line to make it third person so it was like Vayu asking Roxas if he finally got what he wanted, and would stay.

The answer should have been obvious. ;D

Super fluff chapter. Yaaay. Least Axel and Roxas are alive, normal, and well. (or are they? 3)

You'll just have to wait and see Axel struggle like hell in the next chapter, and Roxas for that matter. It's going to be fun. Hint: "Does this thing come with a manual, instructions maybe? No? Well FUCK MY LIFE."

Review make me giddy. I was really happy to see you all again! New reviewers too! WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP!! It's my birthday it's my birthday.

No really. My birthday is Friday! I'll be LEGAL! (though a Lex and Saïx day sounds rather frightening to have a birthday on.) P: Presents are loved, just like reviews! I take mass reviewing as a present.

That's enough blatant hinting for one chappie me thinks.

Current favorite reads: Sin has a Blonde Flavor by Aurora Leaf, My Pet Reaper by ???? (uhhhduuuur…) , Amphibious Love by Ahumblethatmumbles(?).

Songs: Creamer by Limp Bizkit, Forever or Never by Cinema Bizarre, and Happiness by Alexis Jordan. (in that order lol… I'm random.)


	16. Zexy, where do babies come from?

Axel and I went home after all after all that crap. His house of course because my condo was still filled with mirrors. It's been two days since I was back in my body and I had immediately noticed the differences in my human form. To be completely honest I didn't really have a human form anymore. I always had a sense of vampire in me. If Axel had noticed anything other than his increased healing speed, he hadn't said anything. I could tell he was nervous today because it was the start of his training to see what he could do.

This system was started back in the 1700s for soulmates. The sooner the couple discovered how to control their partner's power, the better. Apparently there was some incidents with the more volatile species. Which reminds me…

"Hey Axel…?"

"Hm?" He looked over his shoulder, flour smudged on his face and his green eyes glowing with that radiance I knew as happiness. I smiled at him.

"Do you know of any asexual species of otherworlders?"

"Asexual?" He repeated, looking upward as he thought about it, rubbing his face with the back of his hand as he made his favorite dishes, boxed muffins. "Well I think the shape shifters are…" that won't work. "and…" he hummed, tapping his chin. "Why do you ask?"

I shrugged, "curiosity." Translation: I'm not getting your hopes up.

"Well ask Naminé or Meta. They would know. I never really pay attention to those things."

He went back to his muffins, humming the tune of something playing in the background. "Do you think Xion could make something for Deonisha, so she can leave the pond?"

"I never thought of that, you can borrow my phone and ask." I grinned and stepped over to him.

Wrapping my arms around his waist, he paused as I slipped my hand into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. "Minx," he hissed at me. "You could've asked."

I shrugged, "More fun this way."

"I'll get you back for that later," I said happily, going through his contacts until I found Xion's number. I stepped outside to get a better signal and she picked up on the third ring.

"Hello, this is Xion speaking."

"Hey Xion it's Roxas. I've got a question for you."

"Fire away." No pun intended I hope.

"Do you have anything that can get a water slyph? out of her pond?"

"A water Slyph?" I heard some pages flipping. "A water one? What type of body of water? Ocean, river, lake, pond…rain."

"Pond." I said soundly. There was little questioning that.

She hummed and made a sound. "It's tricky, but since she's a pond, I think I can get her out."

"That would be great."

"What size shoe does she wear?"

"What? I'd have to ask."

"Well go ask. Call me back when you do."

"No wait, hang on a minute she's over here…" I walked around the house and called Deonisha, she appeared out of the water instantly. "What size shoe do you wear?"

"I've never worn shoes…" she said softly.

I repeated it back to Xion. "Good. Makes my job easier. I suppose she's never worn a dress either."

"she looks about a…. medium?"

"A five. Okay. I'll have it ready in a couple days, since I assume you want her mobile."

"Thanks Xion… you're amazing."

"Goodbye Roxas." The line went dead. I closed the phone and put it in my back pocket, smiling.

"What is going on?" De asked innocently.

"Xion's making something to get you out of the pond."

She grinned, "really?"

I nodded and smiled back at her. "Really really?"

She squealed and bounced up and down a little. "Thank you Roxas!" She burst into water. I assumed she was packing or something and walked off with a slight 'bye.'

Axel was putting muffins in the oven when I came back. "Deonisha's getting out of her pond soon."

"That's cool," Axel said smoothly, making sure the fire wasn't going to burn his muffins.

"You might have to buy a shower."

He shrugged. "Or we could build a cabin with full electricity and plumbing."

I grinned. "That sounds nice."

"This can be a vacation resort."

"No arguments there. We'll sell my apartment."

"Good deal. It's gone up in value."

It was amazing how he kept track of all that crap. He dusted his hands off and stood up, a soft smile tugging at his lips. When he looked at me, he was still glowing with that smile. "Naminé is on her way."

I smiled. His senses were so sharp now, he could hear the faintest sound. It was hard for him to sleep the first night we came home, because a mouse was like pots and pans banging to together. He was still getting used to it, but was doing really well considering, expanding his senses rather than making them more acute. "How far away."

He paused and looked off in her apparent direction, "Bout three miles."

Accurate as a ruler too. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my face against his chest. "I love you Axel."

"Love you too Roxas." He said, kissing my hair and returning my embrace. "It should take Naminé about an hour to get here."

"An hour?" Why so long.

"It's hunting season, she can't be seen. Otherwise it would take her less than a fifteen minutes. She's also kinda slow, loves to look at the flowers and things. Even longer if she crosses a pixie or another faery."

"Why are you telling me this, hmmm?" I purred, looking at him with a skeptical grin.

"Well, I don't know… we just got some time to kill… it could be a while before the muffins are done… wood stoves ya know?"

"And how do you propose we kill time."

"Well," he said grinning. "We could do this…" he kissed me. "Or this," nipped at my neck. "but I can always improvise."

"I dunno… watching that grass grow is pretty damn interesting."

With that, he chuckled and pressed his lips against mine. "I think I can top it."

"Cocky much?"

"You know it." He hand slipped around my waist and pressed us together, his lips attacking mine as we found ourselves in a chair, me straddling him.

I let out a soft sound as his hand found my ass and squeezed. Keeping my weight off him, I gripped the back of the chair to maintain my balance. I was still pretty sensitive.

"UGH. MY EYES!"

We jumped apart like we'd been electrocuted, blushing like crazy I glared at the person in the doorway who happened to be red. "I was KIDDING when I said I wanted it on tape!"

"R-Red…? What are you doing here?" I said, brushing myself off and trying to regain my composure.

"You coulda put a note on the door or something! GEEZUS! You knew we were coming."

"we?"

Naminé appeared at the door, panting. "You move really fast… Wait up next time."

"Believe me, I wish I had…" Meta mumbled.

Naminé looked very confused, I was still blushing and Axel walked up to stand behind me. "Our extracurricular activities aside," Meta gagged. "We have training to do right?"

Naminé nodded. "We are going to need some space."

"I know just the place," Axel said whimsically, patting me on the shoulder. "Let's go Roxas."

Naminé talked to him as I walked next to Red. "why did you come."

"If Axel can shape shift, it's not going to be as natural for him as it is you. He'll probably have to work a lot harder than you do. If I remember correctly, you just think of a form and you shift into it by nature. Me, I have to really concentrate on what I'm doing. It's not at all natural. So… I'm here in case Axel has problems."

I nodded. It made perfect sense. "You're right."

It was idle chatter until we came to the designated area. A large, open field that was actually stripped of trees for city expansion that never occurred. The grass was waist high and rippling like water, in distance, you could hear cows. Axel spun around like a character in 'Gone with the Wind' or something. "Will this do?"

Naminé nodded. "I'll work with Roxas. Meta, you work with Axel."

She nodded and walked a good distance away from us. Naminé looked a little worried. "Alright. First things first. You already know about the basic vampire notions, but now you're advanced. You have all of their abilities."

I smiled, my now normally sharp canines visible.

"first we need you to switch into a full vampire form."

That wouldn't be too hard. I was already half after all. "Wings?"

She shrugged. "Up to you."

I shut my eyes and thought of my vampire state… at first I didn't feel anything… but the collapsed to the ground as a high pitched ring SCREAMED through my head. "Roxas! ROXAS STOP!"

As soon as I stopped trying and let go, I went back to my half state and was perfectly fine. I could feel Axel's heart beat, it was sycronized with mine. **What the fuck was THAT? Is that normal? **

No… No it's not. That's never happened before. What did you do?

**Just tried to shift.**

Same.

"META?!"

The two were suddenly there as I got back to my feet. "That's not good."

"No kidding," Axel muttered, helping me back up.

Meta and Naminé talked for a while, and Axel and I did our damndest to not eavesdrop, focusing on what just happened. What had just happened? Did the goddess get pissy with me and take my powers or something? He nuzzled my hair as I cuddled into him in his lap. "It's okay Rox. We'll get through this."

I nodded.

Naminé came back to us. "Okay… it seems you two can't shape shift… at all. You are advised to not try it again. What probably happened is Axel's body can't handle it and when Roxas absorbed him, he also got that. You're stuck."

"So I'm stuck half vampire like this?"

"As Axel is, yes."

We looked at each other. Well this could be a problem. "Other than that, you two are pretty much already accustomed to your gifts." She said sadly. "It's a shame really. Axel will have to teach you about the spit stuff." I nodded.

The goddess said we were both Eclipses… she wouldn't say that if we couldn't shift. We'd just be normal beings… something was up. I'd figure this out later.

"Just a question," I piped up. "Which species of Otherworlders are asexual?"

"Why would you want to know that?" Naminé asked innocently.

"Curious."

Meta grinned, looking at me and Axel. She knew. That bitch _knew_. Naminé thought for a minute. "Some forms of Hydros are asexual… along with Neoshadows," THAT WOULD WORK! "Shadowcreepers, Morphians, Earieans," ew. Earieans… picture a giant, two story building long WORM, "Scalia, Jabberwoky, and some species of Heartless."

Neoshadows would work. But if not I could go for something else. I made a mental list and Axel looked down at me confused. First things first though… I had to get my shapeshifting back…. And ask Zexion embarrassing questions. Axel raised an eyebrow.

I smiled up at him. "It's a surprise."

Meta chuckled from afar. "A surprise indeed."

"Don't you dare!" I snapped.

Naminé shrugged, "None of my business. So, let's all go back to headqauters."

Where was Zexion when you needed him? I didn't feel like walking. Axel smirked and picked me up. "That's fine by me."

Meta made an "awwwwn" noise behind us and Naminé smiled.

It took a while to get back to headquarters. Riku was at the door. I dropped out of Axel's hold and ran over to hug him. He grinned and took off his sunglasses for me, ruffling my hair. "I see you and Axel tied the knot."

"Otherworld style," Axel said behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

Riku smiled and looked at Axel. "You look good. I'm surprised you aren't playing with your new forms."

"We can't shape shift Riku…" I said softly.

"What do you mean?" he lifted my chin and stared directly into my soul. "Of course you can. Twice as powerful as you could before."

I knew it. He looked up at Axel and they exchanged the customary stare. "Axel too."

Then why couldn't we? Odd.

"Axel, you're practically glowing with joy you know that? If I set you on fire, it would probably glow rainbow."

"So would Adam Lambert, so it's okay."

I chuckled. I didn't know who Adam Lambert was… but it sounded funny. Besides, Axel just looked silly, hand on his hip and cocked to one side, a stern but very gay expression on his face. "I am gay Roxas."

"No shit," Riku laughed. "Well, they're waiting for you inside, good to see all of you again, Naminé and Meta especially."

Meta rolled her eyes and Naminé blushed slightly, rubbing her hands together. "Save it for your soulmate," Meta teased, pushing us in. Soulmate?

Once inside they documented us and we were officially released from observation and study. Man they'd be surprised when Axel and I could shapeshift. They'd have to redo records! Meta found Vayu in another room, listening to her iPod with DJ headphones.

"Naminé?"

"Hmm?"

"Who is you're soulmate?"

She paused. "I haven't met them yet."

"What about Riku?"

She laughed. "No. Riku's soulmate is missing right now."

"Really? Who is it?"

Axel grinned. "You know him Roxas, we were just talking to him."  
HOLY CRAP! "RIKU?!"

They nodded. "Riku. I know, you'd never believe it unless you saw them together. He's really torn apart by Sora's disappearance lately. He's putting on a convincing brave face."

I'll say. Axel nodded and put his arm around me. "Don't you want to go bug Zexion… I'll finish up here and come get you."

I kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks axel."

I could hear him in the library, not hard to find. Demyx was in the computer area… playing… asteroids? I stepped in and found out that I was right about Demyx. He had headphones on and was going to town on virtual space rocks.

Zexion was taking notes on the Koran, comparing it to the Bible in Hebrew and New Testament.

Man. Talk about no life. These two were really soul mates? I sat down next to him and he closed his books. "Hello Roxas. What can I do for you."

Don't be embarrassed Roxas. Just spit it out. "Zexion, how do you reproduce?"

He gave a strange look. "Well Roxas. When two men love each other very much-"

"Asexually. I heard Neoshadows can do that."

Demyx ripped off his headphones. "YOU CAN DO WHAT?"

Zexion blushed. "uhmm… well…"

Demyx was suddenly beside him. "Do tell."

He flushed bright red andI suddenly felt bad for him.

"Well… of course I can do that. All Neoshadows and Shadowcreepers can. Along with Heartless. It's a shadow thing."

"So how do you?" demyx said, with big sparkly eyes.

"Well… it requires two people, even asexually. You combine shadow energy during intercourse and then break off that part of you. It gets reabsorbed into the body in a protective organlike womb and the fetus grows inside it, perfectly natural like it would a human baby. It IS possible to do this with only one partner, but the child is usually badly deformed and unable to function properly. They die shortly after birth. It doesn't always work with even two partners. That's why there are so few NeoShadows."

"Which one absorbs it?" I asked. "and how does it ya know… come out?"

"That depends. It depends on which partner is where. Surgically. C-section. I do believe that they used to rip themselves out though…"

I ignored that last bit. "So the person on bottom gets the bun in the oven?"

He flushed at the way I said it. "Yes…"

"Thanks Zexy!" I exclaimed happily, hugging him briefly. As I walked off I heard Demyx say something that made me choke with laughter. "I call tops."

Well... I know who the baker is in this relationship.

I found Axel waiting for me with Riku, giving him an encouraging pep talk from the look of it. Axel would know exactly how he feels, and as I watched, Riku had let down his guard. He looked… terrible. Like all of the life had drained right out of him and his heart had been puréed. Poor guy.

I stepped up to him and Axel watched as I wrapped my arms around his chest and squeezed. "It'll be okay. I'll bring him back."

Riku sniffed and hugged me back, shaking like a leaf. "I promise." He always seemed like such a strong guy, but now that I had my arms around him, I could tell he'd lost weight and was really like an abandon kitten in a rainstorm. It was really depressing. Stull he did his job and put on a strong face for everyone. "I promise I'll bring him back to you."

God I hope I could keep that.

We decided to stick around for the night, but after that I had Zexion send us to Fangs. Xion had called and had my order. As soon as we came in, she was all over me. "Let's see, I only need one thing from an Eclipse for payment… so let's see…."

"I can't shift, so what you see is what you get." I told her.

"Well that's a shame, but I think a vial of your blood should do just fine." She pulled out a syringe and I paled.

"Is that sterile?"

"No… but what does it matter?" We can't carry disease.

"Please get a sterile one," I said shakily. She rolled her eyes and went behind the counter, pulling out a fresh package, opened it in front of me and tapped the needle. Before I could protest, she stabbed me in the arm and withdrew a vial. She quickly broke off the needle and plunger with practiced ease, tagged it and put it in a refrigerator.

Then she went into the back and pulled out a large box. "Had these shipped in from Japan, latest fashion."

She pulled out a pair of strange looking heels. Wedged, about three inches high… empty clear plastic. "Just fill this with some of her pond's water and then have her drink a lot of fluids before putting on the clothes. After that she should be mobile once she learns how to walk properly. She closed the box and handed it to me. "Thank you for doing business with Fangs."

I nodded mutely and thanked her. "I'm sorry, but I've got a rush order, so I can't really talk."

She hurried back in. Axel shrugged and walked out with me. "You think this will work."

"Xion's one of the best, I don't doubt her." Axel said smoothly as we walked through the scarcely populated mall. I hummed in response.

It was a long walk home, but Axel and I didn't mind as long as we had each other. As soon as we got there, I ran behind the house, dragging Axel with me. "DEONISHA!"

She was on her log, "Roxas? What are you yelling about? Is something the matter?"

"De! Come down here," I waded into the shallows and opened the box, handing it to Axel on shore when I had the shoes in my hands. I shrugged after looking them over and dunked them underwater.

Deonisha came down to look at what I was doing, when I pulled them out, they were filled with a pure, sparkling water. She blinked at them as I sat them down on the shore. "Put your feet in them." She cautiously did as I said and stood perfectly natural in them. "Okay, Xion said to drink a lot of water before you put this on." I pulled out a shirt and a skirt, along with various undergarments that made me blush. So… lacy.

She dropped down to her knees and shoved her face into the water. I stared at her for a moment and she pulled back up. "Okay," she said smiling.

I was uncomfortable helping her into her underwear so Axel did it for me. He knew her better anyway. Once he pronounced her fit for me to turn around without dying a little on the inside from embarrassment. I told her to lift her arms and put the shirt on her, a deep, shimmery blue that clung to her waist and pooled around her neck as a swing top. The skirt was a pleated black skirt and the shoes completed the look.

She looked uncomfortable at first, but I stepped out of the water and held out my hand to her. Cautiously, she put her hand in mine and took a step onto the shore. She wobbled a bit and collapsed into me as she took another step. "This is weird…" She said softly. Axel took one of her hands and I took the other, bracing her as she learned to walk. She wobbled around a lot and fell a couple times. Once we reached the house, she insisted that she walk on her own and braced herself on the walls.

"You know Deonisha, since me and Roxas are going to move out soon, you could always live here." Axel said smoothly.

I smiled as he put his arm around me. Deonisha looked at us from her uneasy balance at the table. "That would be wonderful, I don't really feel comfortable leaving my pond behind."

"I doubt you can for long. The water will probably have to be changed out every so often."

She nodded. "I'll have to visit this Xion person."

"One step at a time Deonisha."

She nodded again, "Would you mind leaving me to my own devices here? I'd like to learn to do this on my own."

I shook my head, "Not at all. Come on Axel, we'll stay at my apartment tonight."

He nodded and we began the long walk back. I had something I needed to talk about anyway. "Axel…?"

"Yes Roxas?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, once we find Vanitas, we kick his ass and get Sora back. Then ride off into the sunset and live happily ever fucking after I guess."

"What about after that?"

Axel looked down at me. "What are you getting at?"

"Axel… Would you…. Want to have a family?"

He stopped dead in his tracks. "WHAT?"

I bit my lip, "Nevermind…"

"No Roxas," he grabbed my arm. "What did you say?"

"Nothing Axel, just forget it."

He looked so confused, and it kinda hurt my feelings. "Roxas… please tell me. What did you say?"

"Axel… do you want to start a family with me?"

He stared down at me like I had grown antenna and a third arm. "A… family? What do you mean?"

I sighed, man he was dense. "Kids Axel. Do you want to have _kids_…?"

He blanched, turning a shade of sheet white. "You can… uh…."

"Not like this no," I said laughing. "But if we figure out how to shape shift, Zexion told me how NeoShadows can reproduce asexually. It was just a thought, sorry for asking." To be honest, it felt like he'd stabbed me. My stomach was tied into knots, and the pressure made me want to throw up.

"Don't be sorry… it's just… a shock. I didn't expect that…" he said slowly, taking my hand in his. He knelt down on one knee and cupped my cheek in his hand. I looked away. "Roxas…" I forced myself to look into the bright green eyes. "I would love to have kids with you…. If… if that's possible. But even if it's not, we can adopt. There's a load of abandoned children that are actually half Otherworld. I'd love to be a father as long as you're there with me… I'm no good with words. This probably sounds really bad, but I love you Roxas. I'd want nothing more than to start a family with you."

I smiled, eyes filling up with tears. "If I can figure out the trick to shape shifting, it is possible… but…" I moved closer and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you Axel. Thank you so much."

"You don't have to thank me Roxas…" He scooped me up into his arms and started carrying me. Somewhere along the way, while listening to his heartbeat and the birds… I fell asleep.

I had a dream. A beautiful dream of Axel holding a little baby with red and blond hair. Though that sounded really odd at first, one look at the little boy and my heart was won. He was playing patty cake with him, laughing and smiling.

Axel woke me up, and I nearly punched him for it. "Roxas are you okay? You're crying."

I reached up and brushed my eyes, sure enough they were lined with tears. "Sorry, I was having a really good dream."

I realized we were in my bed and very close to each other. "Roxas… let's try."

"What?"

"It occurred to me while we were walking. You can't shift. I can't shift… but maybe WE can. Together."

I blinked owlishly at him. "What?"

He sighed, "Let's shift at the same time, into the same thing." Shifting. Yeah. That.

I nodded and sat up. "Do you know how?"

"Meta gave me an idea, and I'll figure it out."

"What form?"

"Let's try…." He thought for a minute. "Something easy for the first time."

"Vampire?"

He nodded, "That sounds right. Vampire then."

He sat up in front of me and took my hands in his, his thumbs brushing over my knuckles. "Relax Roxas. I think this will work." I must have looked really skeptical, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to my forehead. "It's at least worth a shot. Trust me."

I bit my lip and nodded.

"Ready, three… two…"

"One," I breathed out and thought of a vampire form. As before there was a pause… and then the sharp noise. But this time it faded off nearly as fast as it came, still there but much less prominant, just a sharp pang and I made a noise of agitation from it. I felt my wings spread and when I opened my eyes, Axel was staring at me… fangs visible as his lips parted. He was having problems. "Concentrate Axel… it's easy. Come on…" I cupped his cheek in my hand and he closed his eyes, resting into my hand.

The ring completely faded and his wings spread behind him. Effortlessly ripping apart his shirt. This was the first time I'd seen them and I gasped at the sight. They were completely unlike mine. My wings were leather and snow white. His were made of a soft, raven black mass of feathers. When his eyes opened, they were fixated on mine. MY GOD, he was BEAUTIFUL. "WhaddidItellya?" he muttered. "We can…" he passed out.

I reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone, calling Meta.

First ring. Wow.

"Hey Axel."

"Roxas, get up here."

"You're in your apartment."

"Yeah and I _can _shape shift. Axel too. He's passed out. When he wakes up he'll need your help."

She hummed. "Be right there."

I shut the phone and waited for her to open the door. Axel always left it unlocked for her and sooner than later she was looking down at us, an amused smirk on her face. "so what were the magic words?"

"We had to change into the same form at the same time."

She sat on the end of the bed and chatted with me until he woke up. When he did he looked a little shocked, then yawned and spread his wings, effectively knocking over the lamp on the nightstand and letting it crash onto the floor. **Oops. **He froze.

Who cares? It's just a lamp. Meta raised an eyebrow and I shrugged as Axel sat up. "I passed out didn't I?"

"Yeah, but it's okay," I mused, brushing his hair back out of his eyes. "Meta says it's pretty normal."

She nodded. "If you like, I'll run you through the basics now."

He nodded. "That would be great thanks."

"Now remember, I can only help you with the shift. I can't help you know what you can do in each form. Just get to it."

He nodded.

"I'm gonna get something to drink…" I said smoothly. "Want anything?"

"Some ketchup would be great… with one of those really swirly straws. They're in your top drawer left side of the stove."

"Tea for me if you have any," Meta said smiling.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of ketchup and the tea. Surprise surprise. Found the straws he was talking about where he said they'd be. After squirting ketchup into a glass, I put in the straw. Strangely I found myself getting the same thing for me. Odd.

Meta got her tea with a lemon. Me and Axel had glasses of ketchup with straws that did spirals and had little cartoon characters on them made of plastic. I got a little Cinderella. (I like blue. Shut it)… Axel got Hello Kitty. (pffft).

Meta sipped at her tea and continued her explanation of how to shape shift like she does, and the differences between out speed and the possible complications. One being I pick two forms and he only be able to do one or not have that form at all.

She also expressed the danger of staying in one form too long.

I would have to in order to have a kid… we both would. Maybe. I would have to see.

XXXXXX

oooh . Roxas is thinking ahead.

Favorite line of the day: Zexion. How do you have sex.

Cue Demyx going to someone else and asking: Where do babies come from?

And you finally found out Riku and Sora! AAAH! I've just been ignoring that detail for a while now.

Deonisha (RL): IN MY POOOOOOND!? (she's still mad about that)


	17. oooooooh that's where

She left a few hours later. Axel was feeling pretty confident. "So I can turn into anything I've touched?"

I nodded.

"NeoShadows?"

I nodded again. "If you've touched Zexion."

"I have."

"Then yes. You can turn into a NeoShadow." Was he saying what I think he was? Oh God.

"Roxas…"

I bit my lip. "Are you sure? Zexion said it might not work… and is this really a good time…? I mean-"

"Roxas. Shut up." I blankly stared at him. "I'm sure. Who cares if it's a good time or not? Yeah there's some shit going on… but I'll protect you… no matter what Roxas. I'll protect you. If Vanitas so much as shows up, we'll go dragon and smoosh him." He grinned.

I smiled and nodded. "You're right… I'm just kind of nervous."

"I understand," he said softly. "But there's always going to be danger in our lives Roxas. We can't put our dreams on hold because of it."

_Our…_dreams?

He smiled. "If you think I haven't thought about it you're in denial. I was just shocked earlier. You kinda dropped it like a bomb on me. I was already thinking about proposing an adoption."

I stood on tip toe and kissed him. He was right. I knew he was. I was just being… silly. "Okay…"

He linked his hand with mine and shut his eyes. I thought of the NeoShadow form and relaxed. I could instantly feel my organs suck into a black hole inside me and the cool darkness wash over my skin. The pang was rather quick this time, as Axel knew exactly what to do. When he opened his eyes, I could instantly tell it had worked. Neoshadows have no whites in their eyes. It was black, only Axel's vibrant green irises stood out. When he blinked they appeared normal.

I blinked as a precaution. When I did, Axel's lips were on mine and I was being pressed into a wall. He broke away as I went stiff as a board. "Sorry… I've been… uh… holding back a lot lately."

"I can tell…" I said, staring at him. "Don't."

He groaned slightly and his lips found my pulse. **So how does this work?**

Something about shadow energy exchanging… cutting it off during intercourse and whoopee instant fetus.

**Got it. Budding… like a sponge. Gross. **

No argument from me.

He continued to nuzzle my neck, just by nature if nothing else, and his hands trailed down my body slowly, undoing the buttons of my shirt one by one. I put my hands on his biceps, still really nervous for some reason as his hands slid around to my back.  
Ever so slowly he nipped at my neck and braced himself on the wall. I let out a gasp as he ground his hips into mine, dragging it out to create friction. I couldn't help the whimper that came out of my lips.

"Hey Roxas…" he purred into my ear. "I got an idea…"

I made a noise that sounded somewhere between huh and MMMMMM… maybe a little bit of gaaaahhhhgggghhh. So basically it was gahhuhmmmhh type deal.

He smirked against my skin. "relax…"

In a split second were enveloped in darkness, and then I pressed into a very soft, velvet surface. When I looked around I discovered that there was candles, smoke, and music. "Where… where…?"

"An incubi sex pad. Old friend of mine…" he was breathing heavier. "Gave it to me as a gift…"

I groaned. Incubi. Should've known. The immortal candles were an aphrodis..i…ac…. OHMYGOD.

I arched up into Axel's chest and gripped his shoulders. He let out a groan and pressed his hips into mine, his lips to mine. It didn't really waste any time granting him access, my tongue meeting his and dancing sensually. The aphrodisiacs in the room, the smoke and immortal candles (they never go out), made every sense we had amp up by at least ten. Every pleasurable motion went from nice to fucking erotic. So what was _already _erotic… was…. Well… uhm… indescribably orgasmic.

The candles also kept you high strung, so it actually took longer than normal, but at the same time made it so you could never get tired during the act.

Kickass candles.

So what I'm saying is, Axel hitting one hot stop was like a fucking TNT explosion of pure pleasure in your head. Fucking amazing.

My shirt was brushed aside by his fingers and my back touched the velvet, lined in satin. I locked eyes with my partner in sin, his green eyes glazed over and lips parted. My fingers found the hem of his gray shirt and he helped me pull it off before locking his lips with mine again.

Though my vision blurred, I knew exactly what I was doing. My fingers ghosted over his stomach and he groaned at the soft touch, the sound nearly lost in my mouth. I let them slid along his waistband to his back and pulled him closer to me, wanting to feel his skin against mine.

The soft touch of it was enough to make my eyes roll back into my head. God this was amazing. I could feel his nipples just ever so slightly brush my skin and I arched up to create more friction between us, rolling out hips together as he fisted his hand in my hair, tugging ever so slightly. My fingernails dug into his shoulder blades and left angry trails down to his back, he shuddered slightly at this, all sound lost between us and the music. Boldly, I pulled back and stared exchanged a look with those beautiful green eyes of his before I was aching to touch him again.

He must have sensed this, because his hand applied pressure to my groin, and he palm my cock through the rough denim. I bit my lip and tossed my head back as the feeling sent tremors through my entire body. He pressed down a bit harder and I rocked my hips into his hand, desperate for me as he stared down at me. Drinking in every move I made.

Dear God... I managed to collect enough brain activity to look up at him again, flinching as he rubbed my aching arousal. He smirked down at me and dipped down to capture my mouth with his. A game of chase ensued, our tongues battling for dominance and our hips grinding together. After a few seconds, I couldn't hold it up and recessed to him, his body completely caging mine as agile fingers slid down the zipper of my pants.

I groaned as his fingertips slipped through teasingly, just barely brushing the sensitive flesh and making me shudder against him. He smiled against my lips and traced his tongue over them as he ever, so, slowly undid the button to the jeans. I let out a small, pathetic whimper as his hand retracted from the area completely.

Breaking the contact of our mouths, he nipped at my earlobe and I gasped at the sensation, letting my hands wander back to his waist, hooking my fingers in the belt loops. He bit down on my neck (it was a little strange without fangs for him) and sucked the area, leaving a large bruise that would normally take weeks to disappear. I pulled his hips down and he lost his balance slightly, falling slightly to grind our hips together. This time he paused, shuddering and gasping for breath (another odd sensation for him). I smirked and sat up slightly, almost nose to nose with him.

Every fiber of my body was tingling, and we were both shuddering from just foreplay. He tilted his head and met my tongue with his halfway as my fingers slid over the hem of his pants to find the button, and after a couple seconds, I was sliding down the zipper, guiding the fabric away as he crawled back onto me, his chest plastered to mine as he kicked his jeans away carefully while I arched up so he could pull mine off.

We were both going commando. Go us.

He chuckled darkly at my thought and gripped my hip with one hand, kissing down my neck and sliding his other hand up my inner thigh. I choked on my own saliva, sputtering on air for a moment as I watched his eyes slide lower and lower down my body. It was like… GOD.

I blushed more, if that was possible, and tilted my head back with an anxious, ragged sigh as I felt his tongue occasionally slip past his lips to touch my skin, leaving a passionate trail of fire down my body. The course pads of his fingers trailed up my raging boner and I shuddered at the delicate touch as his breath fanned out over it. I desperately gripped the edges of the seat cushion and bit my lip. I heard a soft chuckle and was painfully oblivious to whatever he was plotting.

I needed to be touched, caressed, and FUCKED until my brains oozed out my head as… ketchup. **What? **

The thought was chased from my mind as his tongue started from base to tip, dipping into the slit at my head. I turned into a quivering mess of hormones under his touch. He dipped his tongue down and I was enveloped in heat. I let out a startled cry and my hands gripped his shoulders as his tongue and lips pleasured me. He hummed along my length, causing me to flinch involuntarily from raw pleasure.

He drew back up after a few seconds, the heat of release coiling in the depths of my groin, my muscles tensing to near pain. He gave the head a hard suck and scraped his teeth over it slightly before dipping his tongue back in quickly. With another gentle flick of his tongue, he drew away with a cocky smirk on his face.

I sat there for a moment, staring into space somewhere where his heart was and caught my breath. I was… so close. It was… like getting my hand cut off. How dare he deny my release! That bastard! I shot him a dark glare and he kissed me again, my eyes fluttering close as he pressed me into the cushions.

"Please…" I whimpered. "I… I can't…. Please."

He pulled back with a sinful grin, "What Roxas?" He said into the bruising skin of my neck.

"Please… Axel…"

"Please what Roxas?" He added a long, deliberately slow lick. "I don't know what you want…" You said teasingly.

"Please Ax-" choke on saliva. "Please…" This took more brain power than it should. "God…xel… Fuck me…. Please…" the words slurred on my tongue, creating this weird, slaughtered version of the language.

"Alright," he purred, arching his back off of me, "Since you asked so nicely…"

His fingers traced my lips and I lapped at the tips eagerly as they entered my mouth. Axel shuddered slightly as I nipped at his index finger and sucked on all the digits together. He kissed my neck, muttering my name softly to my skin on a deep, guttural tone. I released his fingers with a slight pop and he quivered slightly with anticipation, his needy boner brushing against my thigh as it involuntarily twitched.

With a sudden realization and desire, I wanted to touch that organ. I wanted to taste it, feeling it against my tongue and make him come with only my mouth. I slid my fingers down and gripped it, causing the startled redhead to jolt back, giving me a sudden edge. I managed to get him to lie on his side as I spun around to size him up.

His fingers rounded my anus for a moment and it occurred to me, that my dick was in his face. Wonderful. I didn't let it bother me and gave his head a soft lick. Axel winced in pleasure and I smiled at this. Sensitive are we?

**S-Shut up. **

I grinned and licked at it again, not really having a clue how to go about this as I drew it into my mouth with a soft suck. As this happened, I accidently nipped at him as a finger shoved into my entrance, wiggling around inside me. I shuddered and drew more of him into my mouth in a silent thank you. Axel groaned and thrust the digit inside me slowly, matching the rhythm of my lips on his cock. I managed to concentrate enough to bob my head on his throbbing dick and found that it was entirely pleasurable on both ends. Axel's pants and soft groans were driving me crazy, and the sharp cry he gave when I dipped my tongue into the slit of his head made me groan… which in turn made him too. His finger quickly turned into three as his need for me increased, the precum coating my tongue as I teased him.

He put his tongue to use and licked the base of my penis. He felt… timid about it. Which made me smile on the inside. I made Axel nervous… I could feel the soft brush of his hair on my inner thighs, his fingers inside my ass, and the tentative stroking of his tongue on my penis.

I pulled back as to not bite down on him, replacing my lips with my hand when he groaned slightly, pumping the solid member to the timing of his fingers shallow thrusts into me. "R-Rox...as…"

I hummed in response, taking in the sight of his precum forming a pearl colored bead on the tip of his dick. With a soft lick I lapped it away, he shuddered. "S-stop…"

Awkwardly, we pulled apart from each other and he paused for a moment, pumping his now painfully erect member before pushing me back down into the cushions. My legs wrapped around his waist as he lowered down over me again, biting down on my shoulder as he pressed into me. I yelped at the sudden intrusion, but as we melded together, it faded into a loud more prominent groan. I bit my lip as he left a burning kiss on my neck, lifting himself up enough to get enough leverage for a slow, rhythmic pace. I lifted my hips to meet him and kept my eyes on his, his green eyes completely glazed over with pure lust and love. His thin lips parted as ragged breaths fanned over mine and his entire face flushed. I reached up and threaded my fingers through his hair, brushing some idle strands from his face as his hips rocked into mine.

Though as hopelessly romantic as this was, I needed more. I needed more of him. I lifted my hips and met him halfway, forcing him deeper into me. Axel paused to grit his teeth and groan, gripping my hips before working up a faster pace. The slicked skin on skin created a completely new beat in the room, our unbridled groans completely covering the soft music in the background. He took a moment to completely sheath himself and grind our hips together, biting down on my neck for a moment, sucking on the area in apology. I tilted my head back to give him better access and wound my arms around his shoulders, blunt nails digging into his shoulders as my voice screwed his two-syllable name up.

His grip slipped down to my thighs, lifting them up for a better angle and he brushed against my prostate in the process, making me jerk in his hold. He took the signal well and angled himself to continuously brush that same location within me. I could feel the darkness inside me coil like a spring and I knew I was close, Axel grunted he picked up his pace slightly, the need for more friction overcoming us both. I let one hand slide down his body and then grip my throbbing member. I needed this so badly, I wanted release.

He let out a strangled, choked moan as we moved together, rocking the entire chaise lounge. He shuddered on a harsh breath and I threw my head back as we were both so close. All we needed was a simple small push. Using my free arm, I caught the back of his neck and crushed our lips together. It was enough to make the Berlin Wall crash down.

The darkness flooded us both, inside and out and I could feel our essences meld together along with Axel's seed dripping out my backside as he pulled out and my own on our bodies. I felt something inside me spiral slightly and I let out a shuddering gasp as it settled in the pit of my stomach with a sharp pang. Axel meanwhile, unfazed by the changes inside my body, had found a warm towlette and was wiping us down. The warm fabric made my skin tingle even more as I shuddered under him. He tossed it aside a moment later and pulled me into him, draping a nearby blanket over our bodies.

He nuzzled my neck with his nose and breathed out my name softly, chasing it with a string of sweet nonsense. I relaxed in his arms, Zexion hadn't said anything about possible pain… but then again… I hadn't asked about the pain. My lower body throbbed slightly and I knew. I just knew that it worked. He kissed the back of my neck and held me close, it must have been obvious that I was hurt by the changes. He just held me close until I passed out from exhaustion.

When I woke up, I was in my bed, looking around to discover most of the mirrors were gone. I could hear Axel's voice in the other room, talking fervently on the phone. "A…Axel?"

I heard him curse, drop something heavy, and hang up the phone with a curt goodbye. He rushed back to me and I took in his expression. "Are you okay? Anything hurt?" I sat up slowly and found that I was more hindered by the movement than anything, uncomfortable, but not painful. I shook my head and he released a sigh. I yawned.

"How long was I out?"

"Five days."

I paused. "You're shitting me."

"No. I was worried sick. It's been five days."

I nodded. "Help me up."

He helped me into the living room because my legs refused to wake up when I did. I noticed he had staked all the mirrors in the corner, out of the way and wondered how he managed that. He was still a NeoShadow.

"I warped them. Lifted them a little and moved them with dark energy with myself."

I nodded. That made more sense. He only had to lift the heavy things for a few seconds then. He sat down on the couch with me, petting my hair and looking worried. I glanced down at my stomach, there were no visible changes as of yet. "Who were you talking to?"

"Zexion," he said softly. "I was making sure this was normal. I've bugged the shit out of him since you didn't wake up the first day. I also talked to Naminé and Meta. They want to examine you before we try anything like shifting. If there is a fetus, it can't handle the shift with it, shifting out of NeoShadow would kill it or you."

I nodded. Good plan. "What did Zexion say?"

"He kept telling me it was normal for NeoShadows to pass out for days at a time after attempts like that. I also drilled him on what to expect. Apparently, there's no way of knowing if it worked for a month or so."

I nodded and looked at him. "You call tell Naminé I'm ready. I'm not really comfortable with the no organs thing."

He smiled and told me he'd be right back. I looked at my hands. Neoshadows, though normal on the outside, had all body functions, but no internal organs. If you were try to inspect the innards of one, you'd kill yourself by the black hole housed inside their body. I wonder if this is what happened to the dinosaurs… I turned my hands over. Did I even have blood? Well I had sweat and semen… so probably. They appear normal. Just the inward most organs were missing… they had muscle and tissue… The bones were actually larger, inside filled with nothing… just dark energy. Breaking one was nearly impossible for a reason. The shell was made of a nearly impenetrable barrier of bone.

I stopped wondering about my internal functions as Axel came back in. "She's on her way. They agreed that you shouldn't be moved much until the inspection is over. Zexion is coming to. Maybe he can tell if it worked or not."

I nodded as he sat down with an arm around me. I leaned into his embrace, the cool warmth of his skin relaxing to me. "Want me to get you anything?"

"Nah… I'm good right here." I mused softly.

He smiled and hugged me into his side awkwardly and I dozed off on his shoulder until there was a soft knock on the door. Axel softly pulled away from me and answered it, the three people stepping in to stand in front of me. All had blank expressions. Zexion stepped up to me first. He knelt down on one knee, reaching out with his hand and closing his eyes as his fingers brushed my shirt. I could hear a faint whispering in the room and looked around to find that Axel was standing behind the couch, watching my every movement. Zexion pulled away, "I can't tell."

I nodded. "It's okay."

He nodded back, rising up and stepping back. Naminé and Meta both set a hand on my shoulder and sat down beside me in perfect unison. They both closed their eyes and I felt a sudden chill spread through me. When their hands moved. "You're okay to shift into soft forms. Things that don't really change much of your outward anatomy like vampire, human, and maybe succubi for now. Stay away from things like dragons, wolves, and Hydros."

I nodded.

"You're safest bet is to stay in this form though, until we know for sure if you've conceived."

Conceived. That word sounded so weird in reference to me. Axel put a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be alright either way Roxas. We have forever to try again after all."

I looked up at him and smiled. Somehow I just wanted this time to work. I was suddenly craving a family with the redhead. I wanted this. Now. Not forever later. Still, the gesture was sweet.

He was pulled away by the girls and Zexion sat down gingerly beside me. "You know… if you are pregnant. The child will grown faster than a human."

I looked at him.

"Then it will slow down in age, about 19 or 20 it will stop aging completely, probably be a NeoShadow. If you ever need help raising it with all the NeoShadow abilities… just let me know." He smiled and I returned it.

"Thanks Zex. How are you and Demyx doing?"

"He wants a kid now."

"Figures," I said laughing lightly. "Are you going to give him one?"

"I think he wants another wolf, so we're figuring out how to make that work. I don't mind either way, but I understand his pack instinct and he wants another wolf in the family, so I'm happy to oblige."

"Who would wind up preggers?"

"Me probably. His body couldn't handle the change."

I nodded. That made perfect sense logically. It would be cute to see a miniature Demyx or Zexion wolf pup. I smiled softly at the idea of Axel and I having an anything. A little boy or girl. I didn't care, though it would be easier for two gay men to raise a boy, a girl could make things awkward.

Plus… where would the vagina have come from? I snuck a glance at Axel's feminine figure in the kitchen and had to keep myself from laughing. Zexion raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry," I muttered. "I just imagined how funny it would be to have a mini-girl axel."

Zexion smirked. "That is rather amusing isn't it?"

"Think of you with a wolf tail, Demyx's eyes, and playing with her and try not to melt," I said.

Zexion's lips curled into a huge grin. "That's nearly impossible."

We exchanged a soft laugh, one because it was funny and two because it was weird how we, two grown men, were babbling about how cute our babies could be.

If men having babies wasn't weird enough already.

Axel came back in and pulled me into his lap on the couch, Zexion rose to join the girls and they all left.

Cue the waiting game…

I always lose the damn waiting game.

Yeah. I'm back again. Still failing math.

I'm legally an adult now though! No more punching the little kiddies and getting away with it. D: I can still follow the laws of Ketcholothism and pour ketchup all over them though. :D God's gift to me for worshiping a condiment before any known deity: Get in your first wreck on you're birthday. Take that Lauren's shoulder…. Bitch.

Prom was the day afterwards. My shoulder still hurts like a bitch.

If you guys haven't read Save The Kittens by Kareen2006. You need to. It sucked out my soul and I read all 48 chapters in 4ish days. I want more too. It's epic. Very original, believable, and utterly epiclyawesomeness. (I even started having dreams about it. O_o)

Also, I'm doing a special project for SmexyRoxas69, so updates may be a little slower. (I know I know. Suckish, bugs me too.) Doesn't help that I keep passing out at 9 pm and math sucks out all my energy like a fucking stun gun.

mmm. Juicy fruit gum. I haven't had this in forever!

mmmmmm. Yaoi and juicy fruit… OHMYGOD. I just got the correlation. xD Juicy Fruit and Yaoi. Lol.

I had fun writing the sex. Hence that I got a little carried away with it. ^,…,^ hence the 69, playing around, the aphrodisiacs, and such. Roxas really wants a baby now… lol.

You'll find out about Demyx's attempts later. Mustard probably.


	18. I've got WORMS?

xxx-K-E-T-C-H-U-P-P-L-Z-xxx

((Look a page break!))

A week later, Zexion called me. Axel handed me the phone and left the room with no argument. Still, I left for a very secluded location.

"Bad news," the slate haired said slowly.

"What…?"

"You've been infected with a parasite."

"Oh my god!" I blurted. "I've got WORMS! OH GOD! I can get those!"

Zexion laughed over the end of the phone, "No silly. You don't have worms… you have a completely different kind of parasite. The good kind."

"What's the good kind of worms?"

"I dunno," he said teasingly. "Maybe… a fetus?"

My jaw dropped. "I'm… I'm…"

"Uh huh," he said softly. "I made a note to stop by your house last night and check on you when you were asleep. Sure enough I got a full force shock from the baby when I tried to. You're definitely carrying a child Roxas. I'm not sure whether to congratulate or cry for you." (I ignored the fact he was watching me sleep. Creeper.)

I was at a loss for words, sputtering stupidly into the phone.

"I'll call you back later with updates on your health."

He hung up the phone and I pulled it from my ear to stare at it. I couldn't believe it. I hyperventilated for a moment and then rushed into the other room, "Axel!"

The smile on my face was wiped off instantly when I saw who was standing in the room, Axel held out an arm in defense, protecting me without a word.

"Good to see you again… Roxas…"

"Vanitas…."

The black haired, golden eyed male was sitting on our couch casually, an arm draped around Sora's shoulder casually as the blank slated brunette stared into space. "What do we have here…? The vampire lived… and isn't such a vampire anymore."

Axel gritted his teeth, **Roxas. Get in the kitchen. Stay there. **

I shuddered. "What do you want…?"

"Haven't I already answered that? I want all the Eclipse line dead of course. You interfere with my plans."

"What plans?"

"Allow me to spell it out to you," Vanitas sneered, standing. "I'm going to kill you. Then I'm going to use your energy to get into the spirit world, and I'm going to kill all of them. When that's out of the way. I'll become a God."

**Roxas. Get out of here. NOW. **

Axel made a break for it, rushing at the calm male. In a split second, he was gone, and there was a cold grip on my neck, slamming into the nearby wall forcibly. "Please don't!"

Vanitas cocked his head to the side as Axel recovered from the staggering fall.

"I'm pregnant…" well. it worked on burglars...

Axel's breath was the only thing I could hear in that quiet room, his soft ragged breathing as he took in what I said and where I was.

"Please… don't hurt me," I whispered.

Vanitas let out a malicious grin. "Well isn't this sweet? You two consummated the marriage." Dick.

"You bastard!" Vanitas held up a hand and Axel froze.

"One more move and I kill him."

"Isn't that your plan?"

"I don't know…" he breathed, leaning into me, far too close for comfort. "That was until I learned this wonderful tidbit of information. How intriguing. The offspring of an Eclipse."

I swallowed, by breathing still impaired by the force of his hand on my neck, his lips became precariously close to mine and he put his free hand over my stomach, rubbing softly. I resisted the urge to vomit on him, closing my eyes as his tongue flicked over the shell of my ear. "Please… Let me go."

I felt him smirk against my skin. "Fine."

His grip released on my neck but as I tried to lurch away he grabbed my arm and shoved me back into the wall, putting his hand back over my stomach, pressing roughly.

Axel screamed in the background and I felt his hand sink into me, groping around in my body. "The body of a NeoShadow is filled with darkness… and thus under my control." His hand slipped out of me, a glowing orb of energy in his fist. "Beautiful. Such a beautiful little soul it has."

My blood ran cold as he lifted it to his lips.

He pecked his lips against it and looked it over, the glimmering light fading in what seemed to be fear. My breath completely stalled, but despite my primal instinct to tear him to shreds... I couldn't make myself move.

"How interesting," he mused. "Now… only one last little detail."

He reached back into me and put the orb of energy back inside my body, the weight returning instantly. Then he took my hand into his. "Relax Roxas. I'm not going to harm you…"

He placed my hand over his heart, pressing it to him roughly. There was no movement under my touch. I shuddered again. Axel was horrified behind me. Vanitas leaned back into me and I closed my eyes as his breath graced my ear with the words, "See you soon."

There was a sickening snap, and my hand was suddenly warm with a thick, sticky fluid. I opened my eyes to see Vanitas's body impaled on my hand, straight through the heart.

Axel rushed over to me as I screamed bloody murder, hysterically as the body hit the floor with a dull thud after gliding off my hand. He gripped my shoulders, "Roxas. ROXAS!" he shook me slightly to get my attention. "Roxas I'm here! You need to calm down!" He pressed my face into his chest as my fingers curled into bloody claws, my entire body rigid with terror as it all sank in.

Someone just died on me.

By my hands.

After they fucked with my baby.

God.

God… What did they do?

My eyes slid closed and I fainted into Axel's shoulder.

xxx-K-E-T-C-H-U-P-P-L-Z-xxx

I woke up screaming, my hand felt damp from what felt like blood. Instantly, Axel was at my side and I curled my arms around my body protectively, the redhead slid onto the mattress with me and pulled me into his lap. I recognized we were in another apartment… making me more nervous, even as my beloved ran his fingers through my hair and tried to calm me with a gentle rocking motion and soft whispers. My hand was clean... it just a dream... just a dream...

"Is he okay?"

I looked up to the door to see Vayu, shirtless and glistening in the light.

"He's fine… I think…" Axel whispered in reply.

Vayu smirked and walked over, kneeling down to look me in the eye, his strangely colored irises captivating me. "Relax Roxas, it's going to be alright…"

I felt every muscle of my body go limp, obeying the soft lilt to his voice. He blinked and I was released from his trance, "Better?"

I nodded weakly, protectively wrapping an arm around my stomach. Axel cuddled me closer for a second and nuzzled my hair before picking me up bridal style and walking into the living room of the apartment. I didn't complain, the idea of walking annoyed me. He sat down in a stuffed recliner and Vayu magically produced a mountain dew, the slight fizz caught my attention and Axel held it out to me. "Come on, you need to drink something."

I timidly took the can, Axel had drank it down a little so it wouldn't splash in my trembling fingers. I took a small sip, and then wound up chugging the entire can. It tasted really good all the sudden. Axel smiled softly and held me close to him as he handed the can to the awaiting Vayu, who promptly threw it in a recycle bin somewhere behind us. "Is… it okay?" I whispered.

Axel hugged me tightly, leaning back so I laid my head in the crook of his neck. "Zexion says it's functioning and developing just fine. It's not whole NeoShadow, probably an Eclipse like us, but it's doing just fine Roxas."

I wrapped my arms around my stomach protectively. "How long will I be carrying it?"

"A month or so at most apparently," Axel said. "Eight weeks to be exact."

"About two months… okay." I shivered as a slice of cold air ripped across my body and curled up into Axel's embrace. He smiled above me and kissed my hair. "What happened to… Sora?"

"Sora went a coma, Riku left his post and hasn't left his side. He says that he's perfectly fine and they can even faintly hear eachother. It's like a haze is between them… and until that haze is cleared… he won't wake up."

"But he's okay?"

Axel nodded softly, taking the opportunity to kiss my cheek. "So far, yes. He's fine."

"And… vanitas?"

"Dead. Some reapers came to dispose of him."

I nodded, I'd hear about it later probably. Stupid goddess. "That's good I suppose."

"We're free Roxas. We have nothing to worry about for now."

I nodded, but something still felt wrong about all this. Why would Vanitas kill himself after finding out about me being pregnant? It was just… off. I didn't like it.

Another swipe of cold air made my teeth chatter. Axel grinned, "Looks like the cold flashes have hit."He reached behind us and pulled a blanket off the back of the couch, wrapping it around me like a cocoon. I felt… swaddled. He kissed my cheek again and rocked on his heels slightly, creating a gentle, rhythmic peace in the room.

"You'll be a great father Axel."

I could almost swear the room lit up with his smile. "You too… but more of a mommy."

"Don't push it."

He chuckled. Vayu came back in with another couple cans of mountain dew and sat one down beside us. The other he popped open and started drinking as he sat down at a computer chair. "You're welcome to stay as long as you like, but I ask that you don't have sex in my bedroom. Thank you."

I huffed. "Well there goes my weekend plans." I hissed sarcastically.

"Yeah, I even had it all figured out too… the handcuffs, candles, roses, and the lube too. Damn Vayu, way to ruin our fun." Axel replied, not missing a beat.

He laughed easily, "Whatever you guys."

Axel smirked. "You're starting to sound like her."

"Shut up."

I nuzzled my forehead into Axel's neck as the two bickered with a friendly manner. It was hard to believe Meta and Vayu were even compatible. "They aren't."

I looked up at Axel when he spoke.

"Vayu and Meta aren't actually compatible individuals, they were decent friends and all but there are things that they simply can't stand about each other. Meta's a little more domineering than Vayu likes and he's a little to princely for her taste." He paused, Vayu looking over his shoulder with soft eyes. "But soul mates know no boundaries. Truly, they could go look for their secondary soul mates, but the connection wouldn't be as strong. They chose to stay together and give it a chance, and despite their differences, a few centuries later, the two are happy as can be. It's a common joke that Meta shifted to be his only."

I smiled, Vayu blinked slowly and returned to his typing.

"They're IMing right now," Axel whispered into my ear. "He's too afraid to admit he's whipped."

A pillow flew across the room and hit him in the face. "Shut up you. Don't forget you've got a pregnant male on your lap that you'd swear off ketchup forever for."

I looked up at him, "is that true Axel?"

He grinned nervously, "I may have said that once."

I laughed softly, freeing my hand to hug his neck awkwardly. "I'd never ask you to give up your addiction Axel, I love you and your ketchup."

He smiled. "Did you know Ketchup can solve any of the world's greatest problems?"

I stopped hugging him and loosened the blanket enough to pull back and stare at him. He was grinning like a madman, very similar to the grin of when we first met. "No really! Ketchup can solve all the world's greatest problems."

"Here we go again…" Vayu muttered. "He hooked Meta on this shit too."

"Hush Vayu, no one asked your ketchup hating bastardness." For this he received a well deserved bird. "Anyway, would you like to be enlightened on the world of Ketcholthism?"

Oh god. He made it into a religion. Stupidly, I nodded. I was curious.

But curiosity did kill the cat.

"Well, think about world peace. It's an oxymoron, but we can at least make it less deadly right? Swap bombs for ketchup. They can throw it at each other in world delegations or share it on fries for treaties. In worst case scenarios where they simply _must _blow something up… ketchup bombs will be invented. A little embarrassing, but otherwise harmless."

I found myself grinning at the stupidity of how right this was.

"Then you've got world hunger. If they did go to the lengths of ketchup bombs, follow it with a mass amount of potatoes. French fries for all. Then you've got the meaning of life-"

"Let me guess." He paused, smiling. "To eat ketchup."

His grin had enough power to power a third world country. "You're so cute when you talk ketchup."

I shook my head incredulously. "Of all the vampires in the universe, I got the ketchup-holic one, founder of Ketcholthism."

"_Proud _founder of Ketcholthism." He corrected. Vayu groaned in the background. "Just because you're a devote Christian, doesn't mean you can knock Ketcholthism!"

I laughed, almost hysterically at Vayu's face when he turned around. It's hard to put words too. Like… anger, hysteria, disbelief, horror, and disgust… but also extremely confused amusement. I'm sure if I was to hit him with a bus, he'd get back up with that same expression, maybe blink a couple times.

He shook his head quickly and started typing twice as fast. Whatever he was doing, he was killing it. "Tinier Me." Axel mused.

Seriously? I could see Meta-

"She got him started on it."That explains everything. My stomach cramped painfully in the moment of pause. "Hungry?"

I nodded and he carefully stood up and sat my feet on the ground. I wavered for a moment, my equilibrium shot to death, with a hand on his shoulder. He helped me into the kitchen and pulled out the chair for me, how sweet.

He patted my shoulder and meandered over to the fridge. "Let's see. My cooking skills all involve a bottle of ketchup or a microwave. What's your arsenic?"

"Microwave I guess."

He pulled open the freezer, grimacing at the lack of selection. "As you wish. Airplane food spaghetti."

I chuckled as he threw it into the microwave after pulling off the plastic in the correct places and such. Two minutes later of cramping, he tossed it front me unceremoniously and sat himself down, head resting on his curled fist.

It was the best airplane food to ever be so nasty on the planet. Normally, I'd complain about the fact I could get paper cuts from the cardboard flavor, but it was warm, sustenance and I was suddenly starving. Axel watched with a smirk. "Need me to fix another?"

He nodded as I slurped up another half of the container.

He laughed and went to prepare more cardboard noodles.

xxx-K-E-T-C-H-U-P-P-L-Z-xxx

Just an update to let you all know I haven't keeled over in a ditch somewhere. I've been slacking rather badly in my writing forte.

I got a tablet for a graduation gift. I've been drawing drawing drawing.

If you haven't seen my doodles before, go now. I'll be working on a Ketchup cover soon, featuring some vampy goodness that DOESN'T SPARKLE.

yes. Twilight refrence.

As always, reviews will help push me back into my writing habits.


	19. REWRITE UPDATE!

Apparently having a second person story is against TOS in here so I'll work on Bliss another day. To satisfy your happiness at my return, I figured I'd revisit one of my best visited stories, and REWRITE it.

I think you all know which one i'm talking about- Ketchup.

Stay tuned my fellow readers! All of those you who Favorited/followed in the past! It will not be as hectic as in the past, but much longer and well spaced out if I get my way. Using my own rules to writing, I will turn this ugly duckling into a SWAAAAAAAAAAAAANAAAAAAAAAA... too much pokemon I swear. It hurts your brain. Haha!

Anyway.  
Have a taste.

* * *

Chapter One - Squirrels and other Vermin

It was that time of year again. The time where everyone puts on their best fake smile, and merry wishes. God bless this, God bless that. God Bless my Dick. Leave me alone. In fact, this guy in particular can go to Hell.  
"Would you like to apply for a Home Depot credit card and save 15 percent on all your purchases?" The cretin said with the biggest smile I have ever seen save for the toothpaste commercials.

I choke down my initial response, something along the lines of 'Would you like to save yourself from 15% of my shoe up your ass?' and shake my head. He continues smiling, and then finishes ringing me up.

"Be careful with those Mr. Campbell. Always wash your hands after you use it!"

What was this guy my nanny now as well? Fuck off. I waved him a half-assed goodbye and continued out into the cold, clutching the plastic handles of my bag of 'goodies'. I climbed into my pickup, watching my breath fog in the air in front of me like smoke, glancing around at the colored leaves around me, dancing on a gust of wind that ripped through my fleece coat directly to the bone.

I hate fall. Climbing into my pickup, I tossed the bundle into the passenger seat and shoved the key in the ignition. With a frustrated sputtered, the truck came to life and I drove my way home, halfway paying attention. Glancing out the window at a red light I noticed the world was startlingly still. This light was taking forever to turn, groaning mutter something along the lines of 'Come on, change already' and as if on cue it changes. Two lefts and a right, and I'm in my parking lot.

Of course, some asshole is parked in my spot, so I have to settle for what I guess is his, about seven car lengths away. Great. Parked, emergency brake. Routines routines. I almost wish something could save me from this monotony, and then I realize I could go out and do something any time I wanted... maybe later. I grab my bag and lock the doors, walking away from my truck.

Three flights of stairs, one left, and there's my door. Dropping my bag, I fish in my pockets for my keys. Groaning I realize I they are not on my person, maybe I dropped them? I hope I didn't leave them in the car. That'd surely ruin my day even further. Fidgeting with my phone in my pocket, I grab the plastic handles of my bag and tote them back down the stairs and out to my old Ford. The fading blue smiles at my reflection, and I glance in the window, sure enough. There's my keys. I hit my head on the window, and groan.

If there was ever a reason to develop a time machine, let this be one of them. I mundanely reach for the door and try and open it. At first, it's locked... but suddenly, as if triggered it pops open, unlocking itself. I will have to have this looked at. I slam the door shut after retrieving my key-ring. Trying again, the door refused to open. Maybe I didn't shut it all the way? I yanked hard on the door, and the handle, to no avail. Nothing happened... I must have shut it wrong or forgot to lock it.

I shrug into my jacket more and ignore the problem now, fisting my keys in my pocket, as I reach down to grab the bag with my other hand. I verbally express my displeasure with the three flights of stairs this time, muscles aching at the repeated process. One left, and my door is off the hinges.  
This... This was not my day. I quickly grab my phone and dial 911, but it seems to be dead, calling, but no ringing sound, no acknowledgement. I glance at the phone in hatred, the three dots after the word 'calling' are not doing their usual dot thing to symbolize it's working.

I slip through my door carefully and grab the closest thing that resembles a bat, finding an umbrella. It will do, if nothing else I'm dry when it rains as I run like a pansy through the streets. No! Be manly! MANLY.  
I creep through my apartment and glance at the extent of the damage, but find myself more confused. Glass is suspended in mid air as if hung on a billion small strings, and there's a tall redheaded figure standing in the center of one, fist extended mid punch, his face contorted in rage, lips curled back into a snarl to reveal some really sharp canines.

I blink and it all stops floating, the glass crashes into the opposing wall with a loud noise and I instinctively cover my eyes. I hear my phone dialing, and it's like all the noise and motion of the world suddenly hits me, knocking me breathless. The breathlessness could also be attributed to the extremely tall, impossibly heavy grown man knocking me to the floor with inhumane speed, pressing me to the ground, and then... gone.

Nothing was there. All my windows were fixed, the door was locked and in place. What the hell just happened. Did I just like... hallucinate? Sitting up sharply I look myself over, I'm covered in glass dust, it falling to the ground with subtle cling noises. I glance at my phone... where is my phone? I hear a voice and look over to the left, darting behind a potted plant for safety with a mad scramble.

I hear the person pause, and almost feel the stare in my direction. I close my eyes, wishing for them to go away, and hear them say "Fucking rats, I'll have to pick up something after lunch."

What. I hear the jingle of keys... displeasure noises at the glass on the floor, and then the door open... close... and lock.

What... What just happened?


End file.
